Pokemon Age Barriers
by drewbie
Summary: Ten years old seems a little young to be booting a kid out into an unfriendly world, here's why older isn't always better.
1. Prologue

Why Ten?

Benjamin stretched and groaned, reaching behind his back he pulled out the ball shaped alarm clock and gazed grumpily at it, the damn thing was supposed to wake him up at eight AM not eight to three, he lobbed the red and white ball into a corner and rolled away from his messy room, then groaned again. It was no good Ben couldn't sleep.

So he stretched and spun his feet out of bed, then swore as one of them landed on a small reptilian figurine, he picked it up and gazed at it for a moment before his groggy mind recognised it as a pokemon...he flicked that to the side as well and stumbled towards the bathroom, he leaned against the sink for a moment, staring at the unshaven face and messy brown hair before he threw up, heaving all of his stomach contents (mostly beer) into the porcelain toilet, reaching up he pulled the cord that drew shut the curtains and blocked out that obnoxious sunlight that pierced his eyes.

...sunlight?

Ben swooned as he pushed away from the porcelain throne and staggered towards the kitchen, he rubbed his eyes and stared at the digital clock 2:57PM, Ben's intense green eyes widened and he fell over as the sun bit him yet again. He military crawled back into his bedroom and hauled himself up on the bed, searching wildly about he found some cotton boxers, he grabbed them and sniffed...nothing instantly dangerous. Ben kicked off his pyjama pants and stuffed them into his backpack before looking down his lanky body, he had to admit, he was all skin and bones, funny thing that his mother always complained about him eating too much.

Ben jammed on the boxers and found his jeans hanging from the ceiling fan (how they got there was anyone's guess) then grabbed a shirt, jammed some more things in his bag and raced out the door, an hour later he arrived at the laboratory in time to see a very unhappy Professor Oak in his white coat and dark spectacles watching Ben and two others converging on his lab.

The Professor lifted an eyebrow "About time you punks showed up..." He eyed Ben's shirt "Do those come in men's sizes?" Ben glanced down as the two other teenagers broke into giggles, his shirt had rolled up while he ran and now looked more like a girl's attempt at sexy, not to mention he'd grabbed a Hawaiian shirt, the big flowers probably did little to improve the image. Not for the first time Ben wished he'd put more effort into building some descent stomach muscles, a showing of abs would probably silence all three of the stooges.

Ben sighed and rolled his shirt down "Classy entries are my thing"

Professor Oak snorted and waved a hand at Stephanie in her latest Gothic outfit, a trenchcoat covering a short skirt and a shirt that could almost be mistaken for a bra, she scuffed the ground impatiently with her huge biker boots and ran a pale hand through her black hair, making the blue highlights sparkle in the mid-afternoon sun and Cory, so plain that Ben was surprised he even remembered the little Asian's name "Theirs too, it's hard to be late when everyone else shows up on equally tardy terms...not a thought for poor old Oak though" he ran a hand through his light brown hair and adjusted his shades "I need to work with a younger crowd..."


	2. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER**

**1**

**I do not own Pokemon or it's characters**

**This is for fun.**

The four trooped inside and moved through Professor Oak's unusual laboratory, they gazed at the pictures on the walls and watched curiously as the scientists stood around trying to look busy, Cory bumped the Professor "Yo Prof, why don't you fire those bums? They're just standing about?"

Once again Oak lifted an eyebrow "Why am I giving pokemon to thankless toads like you three? Life's full of wonder kid, stop questioning it all the time" Cory, Ben and Steph exchanged glances, but continued to follow Oak into his laboratory where the were soon gathered around a pedestal that had three balls rotating slowly in past them. Professor Oak indicated the three balls "Inside one of these capsules is a pokemon who will become your partner and accompany you as you begin your journey into the world, train it well and become it's friend and the two of you could really go places. Infinite possibilities await you, now choose...the bug type Caterpie, the bird type Pidgey or the rat type Rattata"

Ben cocked his head "...Soooo...after eighteen years you let us start out our 'Big Journey' with household pests?" He jabbed the poke-ball labelled 'Rattata' "I chase these things out of my front yard most mornings"

Professor Oak grinned "Then you should know them well enough, right girly boy? Might make you good with them"

Cory laughed "Tough rocks if he doesn't. It's all that's left" He grinned and ran a hand over the ball labelled "Pidgey" "I can't wait to try this guy in a pit fight"

"You don't 'pit fight'" Professor Oak growled "you use them in battles for fun, that's how they play, pokemon like to rough house, it's also how they get experience and grow"

Stephanie looked at him in horror "Oh I couldn't, my poor Caterpie might get hurt before it evolves into a Butterfree, what if it grows up to have deformed wings from the fighting?"

The Professor sighed in resignation "Look, it's simple. If you don't battle it will never become a Butterfree"

Stephanie looked mortified but nodded in resignation, Cory stifled laughter, but his dark eyes danced merrily, Ben sighed and picked up the Rattata's poke-ball "Looks like I got my very first pokemon..."

Professor Oak smiled "You're all requested to do a small favour for me while I register you for the Pokemon League, will any of you be giving your partners a nickname?"

Stephanie piped up in a shrill hysterical giggle "I'm calling my Caterpie 'Freebie!"

Cory looked thoughtful for a moment then responded "I'll call my Pidgey 'Racer'" he bumped Ben "So Mr Cool, what will you name the Rat?"

"Don't touch me" Ben growled

"Too long I'm afraid" Professor Oak chortled "You'll need something shorter"

Ben glared at him "Everyone's a bloody comedian...does it really need a nickname? That's just something else I'll have to teach it" he shrugged "Unless it's up against another Rattata I suppose...I think I'll call him 'Pest'"

Professor Oak looked over his shoulder and gazed at the three of them "Good to see you're getting into the spirit of this" he stated dryly "Now about that favour, I need the three of you to run from here in Pallet and grab me at least one poke-ball each from Varidian City so that I can catch some monsters for the next batch of trainers...you know, I really should start them a little younger"

The four of them trooped outside and moved to the top of a hill that overlooked the town of Pallet, Ben could see all the way past the gates and along Route 001. He searched for a moment and found his home, the quaint little cottage where he had grown up, he wondered if his mother would really miss him, she always complained about how messy he was, he should probably stop in after the errand to Veridian city and clean his room.

Ben looked around and saw the far off expressions on the faces of Cory and Stephanie, but also on the face of Professor Oak, he was probably reminiscing about the beginnings of his own adventure that lead to his becoming the Pokemon League Champion, Ben felt himself shiver, he thought about it and realised _I'm trembling with excitement!_ He brushed the poke-ball containing his new partner "Lets see what the future holds eh Pest?"

Cory swaggered over and bumped Ben "So, who do you think picked the best pokemon?" He held up the ball containing his Pidgey "You know you wanted this one"

Ben pushed him back "I told you not to touch me" he pulled out his own poke-ball "but I am curious to see if a Pidgey is as tough as a Rattata"

Professor Oak smiled "I have healing gear in the laboratory, so now is probably a good time to meet your partners, better than while you're on the road anyway, please move to positions and let your pokemon out" he walked between the boys and ushered them back a few feet "Now, let them out and say hi"

Ben tossed the poke-ball into the air and watched as it hit the ground and burst open. A red light blazed from its core and materialised into a small rat type monster it flicked its nose and tail then uttered a tiny roar "RATTA-RATTATA!" Ben leaned down and slowly extended his hand towards it. The rat sniffed for a moment then darted forwards and bit Ben's hand. Ben yelled and flailed his hand about, only dimly aware of the bird monster swooping Cory, he grabbed the rat monster's tail and pulled it clear, careful to avoid the teeth as the rat tried to turn and bite the hand holding it's tail. Ben quickly scruffed it and held it firmly until it stopped struggling "Real funny old man" he growled at the laughing Professor "I hope you get a real kick out of this...and you" Ben turned his attention to the Rattata "You're going to learn who the boss is around here, go Pest!" he let go of the tail and drop-kicked the rodent into the space between himself and Cory "You finished playing with the bird yet?"

Cory looked up in anger from the bird that was pecking his hands while he held it's wings still "I'm willing to bet that this bird is far stronger than the rat" he shook the bird slightly "You wanna fight something? Then get out there and fight the rat" he pitched the bird into the space in front of the rat and yelled at it "Pidgey TACKLE!" the bird pokemon glared back at him then glared at the Rattata but did nothing.

Ben chuckled "Looks like it needs some convincing, Pest, TACKLE IT!" The rat glared back at him, then charged forwards and tackled the bird to the ground, the bird flapped it's wings but still tumbled towards Cory "Ha, nice work Pest!" the Rattata looked back at him and preened.

Their celebration proved premature as the bird was tougher than it appeared, and now it was riled. It got to it's feet and lunged forwards, flaring it's wings. The Pidgey climbed skywards and circled above the Rattata. Cory yelled at it "Pidgey, TACKLE!" the Pidgey spilled air from it's wings and plummeted towards Pest.

Ben yelled out to his partner "Pest, DODGE IT!" the Rattata who had braced to move hesitated and looked back at Ben, confused. The Pidgey ploughed into it and knocked the small rat flying "Oh nuts, I just yelled an order it didn't know and threw the poor thing off...you okay Pest?" the rat monster shook itself and glared at Ben. Ben yelled "Look, I'm sorry! I didn't know you don't understand...Pest, TACKLE!" the rat hesitated and charged forwards just in time to avoid the Pidgey's second tackle. The Pidgey circled, ready for another strike and dived forwards on command from Cory. Pest dodged it's second attack and waited, Ben realised that Pest was already quick to dodge so he waited for the Pidgey to dive again "Pest, TACKLE!" The Rattata leaped into the air and collided with the Pidgey, the two of them hit the ground and rolled apart.

Pest being a four-legged animal found his legs before the two-legged bird and readied himself, Ben yelled "TACKLE IT!" the Rattata streaked across the gap and hit the Pidgey with a solid thump! Cory raced forwards and retrieved the small bird. As he stood up Ben noticed the dazed look in the bird's eyes, it had been knocked cold.

Cory gazed down at his Pokemon "You did great Racer" the Pidgey stirred slightly, but did not awaken.

Ben walked over and knelt down next to his Rattata "Nice work Pest, you're amazingly quick" he reached out slowly and stroked the Rattata's fur, the Rattata considered this for a moment then bit him again, Ben swore and flailed about, swinging the Rattata in a crazy arc.

Professor Oak smiled as he looked at the three trainers, this batch would soon find out how soft their life had been so far.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER**

**2**

**Oh, by the way, this story will only cover the Kanto and Jhoto regions. If I bone up and add a pokemon that doesn't belong write and abuse me. I'll fix it faster that way. **

The sun beat down on the town of Pallet as three people stopped to wait for the gates to open, Stephanie, Cory and Ben paused under the gates that separated Pallet from the wilds between the town and city of Veridian, Ben scratched his messy brown hair "So...any of you left Pallet before?"

Stephanie laughed "Big Ben has never left Pallet before? I went to Caledon City with my parents a few times" her eyes sparkled and Ben noticed they were actually an attractive shade of dark gold rather than the brown he'd always seen in the classrooms.

Cory piped up "I visited Pewter Museum once" he checked his watch "We better get moving, sun goes down soon" He walked under the gates and along the path, Ben and Stephanie exchanged glances then hurried to catch up. Cory pulled a packet from his bag and popped a cigarette in his mouth "Mmm, sunshine, fresh air and no-one to tell me smoking is bad for me" he popped the packet back in his bag and lit the cigarette "Aaahhh" Stephanie and Ben veered away from him by a few steps and he looked at them for a moment "Bloody Non Smokers..." he puffed a stream of smoke as he walked. The three continued on their way, basking in the sunshine and enjoying the feeling of freedom, the feeling lasted for several hours as the three of them paced along. The shadows stretched and the three of them began looking about for a suitable place to unroll their sleeping bags. Ben felt his stomach growl and looked up to see Cory and Stephanie grinning at him. Two more gurgles and their grins disappeared behind masks of embarrassment "Looks like it's time for dinner" Cory stated and pulled out a cup of instant noodles. Stephanie laughed and looked at Ben who sheepishly pulled out his own instant noodles, then grinned and pulled out a saucepan and a canteen of water. Stephanie sighed and drew some hard tack and trail mix from her pack.

Ben set about building a fire while Cory watched interestedly as he smoked. Stephanie sighed and walked into the woods to collect more firewood, she hadn't gone far when a noise startled her she peered into the darkness until a shape dropped down in front of her.

Stephanie's screams brought Ben and Cory running, following her pointing finger they reached into the bush and pulled the shape into the moonlight. It was a middle aged man dressed in the poke-mart attire of a blue shirt and deeper blue apron, both looked like they had seen a rough day as did the clerk. Ben and Cory dumped him on a log near the camp and Cory sat down next to him while Ben rummaged in his bag and produced a bottle of whiskey, he poured a good douse on the stack of wood he had created, then grabbed the cigarette from Cory's mouth and threw it in, lighting the stack with a merry crackle, he ignored Cory's outraged glare and passed the bottle to the clerk who nodded as he accepted it and took a drink, wincing as the strong whiskey slid down his throat.

"So" drawled Ben as Stephanie calmed down "Looks like you've had a bad day"

"Yeah" Cory chimed in "what happened to you?"

The Clerk looked at them and sighed "Quiet out here isn't it?" The three trainers nodded "It never used to be...when I set up shop in Veridian City two years ago this area was crawling with pokemon, Pidgey and Rattata mostly, but the odd Spearow, Caterpie or Weedle too. Trainers stopped into my shop all the time to stock up on poke-balls and potions as they battled and captured the local wildlife, but lately the business has dried up, trainers stop in once and never come back, then I began hearing that there were no more pokemon out here, so I came to investigate..." he trailed off and indicated his clothes "Well, I found the problem. A Nidorino has moved into the area and it's extremely territorial, all the pokemon in the area seem to have taken refuge in a valley that is almost impossible for anything bigger than a dog to get to, so I headed towards Victory Road in hopes of getting some trainers to deal with it, but all I found were thugs. They did this to me, using their pokemon"

"Well, looks like we're stuck for now" stated Stephanie "We only have one pokemon each and we've barely trained them. We were just running an errand for Professor Oak" She sighed.

"Professor Oak? You guys came to grab him some extra poke-balls right?" The three trainers nodded "Well, this is a stroke of luck, you guys can come to the store with me and get those poke-balls, then go back to Pallet and ask Professor Oak for some help"

Ben nodded to the others "Sounds like a plan, for now we better get some food and some shut eye" he motioned to the clerk "You can use my sleeping-bag if you'd like...ah, we never got your name..."

"Eric. Thanks, but I can cope without the bag, food would be nice though"

The four ate their meal in silence and turned in.

…...

"_Kanto and the Veridian area especially is a place of mild weather and few extremes the perfect place to foster weak pokemon such as birds, rats and bugs. But sometimes an extreme will come along and push everything into the Sheltered Valley, a sheltered nook in the mountains that can only be reached by small pokemon, and birds. This pristine area is home to a multitude of pokemon seeking shelter, but it is also home to a protector. A rare and elusive pokemon that is said to slide along like a wraith and disappear like a shadow_"

Professor Oak closed his book and gazed at Stephanie, Ben, Cory and Eric from the computer screen "I went there once when I was a young lad, but I never caught the protector, or even more than a glimpse of it, plus there was nothing more than low level pokemon in there, so I didn't expect much...a Growlithe is impressive compared to a Weedle. Even so, forget the poke-balls for now, I'm busy so you must do something about that Nidorino"

Ben tilted his head "You mean we have to get into this valley that can only be accessed by birds and small pokemon?"

Professor Oak smiled "I never said it would be easy, a little mountain climbing will do you good, toughen you up...and you Missy could use some sunlight" he added inclining his head towards Stephanie.

Stephanie glared at him "What makes your opinion worth so much? I happen to use a lot of make-up to look this pale"

"Right...well, have fun kiddies" With that Professor Oak disappeared, leaving the three trainers and one clerk sitting in the Poke-mart wondering what to do next.

At length Eric spoke up "Call this an investment, but I'll give you guys a heap of poke-balls and potions to go out, catch and train pokemon in the valley, but you have to get rid of that Nidorino...deal?"

Ben nodded, Stephanie scowled but nodded as well, Cory lit a cigarette and breathed deeply "Let's do it"

Eric smiled as Stephanie hit Cory's head and sent the cigarette spinning across the floor, then stood up and stepped on the smoking cylinder as he walked to the stock room to collect some supplies for his new friends, not just poke-balls and potions, but food and supplies as well.

Ben stretched, he was surprised at how much fun he was having, walking and adventures weren't so bad, the sun felt nice and the company wasn't too bad either, he strolled along in silence until Cory called for a halt. He stood still, looking at the map and back up in front of them. They stood at the base of a sheer cliff, off to the right was a hole small enough for a child of perhaps ten, but far too small for the three eighteen year olds. However, halfway up the cliff was another cave, this was the entry for most bird type pokemon and looked easily big enough for the three of them to squeeze through.

Stephanie opened her bag and pulled out a coil of black rope, she started to untie it, then looked up at Ben and Cory "What?"

Ben stuttered and Cory took a long pull on his cigarette "What was the rope for, and why is it black?" he took another pull and waited.

"Stephanie owes you no explanation" Stephanie shot back and dropped the poke-ball containing her Caterpie on the ground. As it hit the ball opened and a red beam shot from its core, materializing as Freebie the Caterpie. Stephanie offered the rope to the green bug type pokemon and pointed to the opening then, to the boys amazement, the bug took the rope and scrambled up the sheer cliff. It wound the rope several times around a small tree just above the opening and proceeded to spray it with string.

Both boys watched in awe as Stephanie gripped the rope and began to haul herself up. Ben reddened slightly and looked away, Cory whacked his shoulder "Are you looking up Stephanie's skirt!" Ben shook his head "Good, cause I am!" with that Cory shoved Ben out of the way and began to climb up after Stephanie. Ben shook his head and chuckled, then grabbed the rope and began to climb up after Cory.

Ben climbed over the lip of the cliff and onto the landing that led into the valley, he dusted himself off and fell into the awe that had captured his companions. The Sheltered Valley was huge, he had never seen anything so big and lusciously green. A narrow trail ran down the inside of the valley to the bottom, where it was like a rainforest, brimming with life and vitality. Pokemon calls echoed up from under the canopy to create a melody of wildlife. Ben leaned against the cave wall and breathed in the rich smells that wafted up, his hand fell to his side as he relaxed and his fingers brushed the poke-balls he had placed on his belt. Reality snapped back to him and he lobbed the ball to release Pest.

The Rattata sniffed the air and looked at it's trainer, Ben tilted his head "You might as well stay out with me buddy, enjoy yourself while we work" he started down the trail and the Rattata paused then followed behind him. Stephanie and Cory clicked back to reality and trundled down behind them, still admiring the view.

Stephanie wasn't much of a singer, she was more of the poet type. More precisely a Goth Poet. She wandered along behind the boys and gazed into the forest that was nearly a jungle and was forced to admit _life isn't as bad as I write it out to be...in a place like this I truly see that my words were way of the mark, in fact I feel like a bit of a whiner_. A small movement caught her eye and she paused "Freebie, TACKLE!" She yelled, pointing into a small clump of bushes on the side of the cliff. Freebie the Caterpie charged to where she pointed and launched itself into the bush. A hearty 'thunk' sounded as the Caterpie hit something, followed by an angry yelp.

Cory and Ben turned as a female Nidoran rolled out of the bushes trying to dislodge Stephanie's Caterpie. The little worm clung on tenaciously though and the Nidoran lost control of its tumble, slamming into a tree stump. Stephanie took control of the situation again and yelled "Freebie STRING-SHOT!" the little bug reared up on its tail and coated the Nidoran, tying it firmly to the tree stump. The purple monster struggled, but was unable to free itself from the threads, Stephanie pulled a poke-ball from the strap of her back-pack and called to her Caterpie "Tackle it again Freebie!" the bug pokemon charged and rammed the Nidoran again, slamming it against the stump. Stephanie brushed her finger over the button at the front of the ball and let it expand in her hand, she dropped into a fighting crouch and focused on the purple monster. Quickly she drew back her hand and pitched the ball. It flew through the air and hit the Nidoran on the head, bounced back and opened.

Ben and Cory watched silently as the ball unleashed its red beam and ensnared the monster, dematerialized it and pulled it inside. _This was the hard part of the catch _Ben thought quietly _did Stephanie beat the Nidoran soundly enough for the poke-ball to contain it?_ The three trainers held their breath as the ball rocked from side to side, its red button indicating that the female Nidoran wasn't quite through yet, but the ball held firm and finally the red light died. Both people and pokemon held still for a moment longer before Stephanie walked forwards and retrieved the ball from the ground.

Ben grinned then rushed over and hugged Stephanie, surprising her "What the-!" she yelped as he squeezed her tightly "Ben! Get off me! What the hell are you doing?" she struggled against his arms but he held her tight.

"What? No celebration?" Ben crowed "You just caught your first pokemon and made the first capture of our whole trip!" Ben danced about, dragging a furiously blushing Stephanie along with him "C'mon Goth girl! Show us a smile!"

Stephanie finally strepped on Ben's foot with one of her chunky military boots, struggled free of Ben's grip and took a deep breath "Why must you be over the top about this? I caught a pokemon. Big deal. There are over a hundred species of pokemon about the world. One is nothing special" She glared owlishly at him "This is only the beginning, keep acting like that and you'll run out of steam soon. What's your damage anyway?"

Ben grinned "Just seemed right for the occasion"

Stephanie frowned "Where's Cory?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3**

_Sometimes having a team at your back was a bonus, other times it was a drag. A team had to share, share the workload, share the excitement, share the danger and often share the spoils. A wise man said "There is no 'I' in team" a smart arse replied "There is no 'U' in team either, but there is an 'M' and an 'E'!"_. Cory had noticed the downside of team-mates when Stephanie had begun her battle with the Nidoran, staying with his companions would involve a dispute about who's turn it was to battle or catch a pokemon. So he split before it was over and wandered down the trail and into the forest.

The forest was dense and dark, though it was still more of a cool dark than an ominous one and Cory actually felt at ease among the trees, the place had a definite calming effect on him. He took a long pull on his cigarette and coughed _it tastes foul! _He butted it against a tree and stomped the ashes out then took a deep breath of the delicious forest air _delicious? That's not right, smoking had ruined his taste buds some two years ago_. Cory leaned against a tree and breathed deeply, there was no denying it. The air was sweet and full of taste. Cory stepped away from the tree and walked deeper into the forest, searching the area for pokemon. This proved more difficult than he first imagined, thinking quickly he called out Racer the Pidgey.

The bird materialised and chirped "Pi, Pi, Gi!" then spotted Cory and swooped him before landing on a branch and promptly turning its back on him. Cory ranted at the bird for a few moments, only stopping to pick up a rock and hurl it at the stubborn Pidgey. The bird tilted to the side and the rock flew past and into the bushes. Cory gritted his teeth and looked around for something else to throw when a roar caught his attention.

The pink monster charged into the small clearing and spotted Cory, it immediately lowered its head and pointed its venomous horn at him. Cory gulped as he noticed the bruise just in front of the pokemon's enormous pink ears "Oh crap...Racer! I'm in trouble!" Cory pleaded with the bird for help as he evaded the poisonous pink monster, but the flying pokemon merely sat on its branch and trilled merrily at him. Cory cursed it and leapt for the branch, just as the male Nidoran launched itself at him.

Cory flew high and the pink monster sailed underneath, squawking in surprise as it crashed into the tree that Racer was perched in. Cory hit the ground and took in the situation in a moment. He quickly reached back and pulled a poke-ball from his pack's buttoned side pocket and enlarged it, Racer eyed him mockingly from its branch and chirped as if to say _"Yeah right"_ Cory grinned up at it "Mock all you want, but you're about to be replaced!" he threw the poke-ball and stilled as it drew in the pink monster, confining it within its red and white walls. The ball rocked violently as the Nidoran struggled and both Racer and Cory watched it quietly, finally the rocking stopped and the light dimmed, then disappeared altogether with a loud _PING!_

"Ah _HA!_" Shouted Cory, he walked over and grabbed the poke-ball then spun around to point it at Racer "Now who's useless Bird-brain? Looks like you no are no longer needed...or maybe you'd like to battle me, we'll see who caused our loss to Ben and his Rattata"

…...

Ben sneezed.

Then glared at the Mankey that was giving Stephanie's Caterpie a right spanking, she had to find a way of beating this mangy monkey down before she ran out of poke-balls or Freebie ran out of strength to keep fighting it. Freebie was quick, but the Mankey was a fighting type and had the reflexes to avoid the bug's attacks and counter with power that Freebie simply couldn't match. Ben watched as the Mankey swayed gently on its toes, watching a panting Freebie cautiously. Ben knew Stephanie's pokemon couldn't take much more of a pounding, Freebie was running on guts and pride.

Stephanie gazed about the battle-zone they had fought across so far and a plan formed in her head as her eyes fell over the tree stumps, roots and bushes that littered the dense forest floor "Freebie, into the bush. GO!" the Caterpie responded quickly and leapt for the bushes, the Mankey stood stunned for a moment then charged forwards itself "Freebie, string-shot NOW!" a white thread shot from under the bush and tripped the Mankey over, the pig-monkey monster rolled but found its feet and launched itself into the bush, thrashing to find the bug monster, Ben cried out, but Freebie had caught onto the plan quickly and responded to Stephanie's command by launching himself from the tree branch he had hidden on, slamming the distracted monkey to the ground then disappearing into the bushes again. The Mankey went berserk and raced around the clearing attacking everything in sight, then sped up a tree to take in the situation.

Angry eyes fell on Ben and he realised that the monkey monster recognised him as a cause of its suffering, the Mankey crouched and leapt at the teenager. Stephanie sprung the trap by yelling out to Freebie who flew from a height that even surprised her and slammed the monkey monster into the ground hard. Stephanie enlarged the poke-ball she had been holding and took aim at the monster as it rolled over, unconscious, she sent the ball spinning at the Monkey's head and tensed as the monster fought the confines of the ball and finally grew still. Ben sighed "That wasn't fair, Pest and I found that Mankey and you _know_ it".

Stephanie grinned at him "Snooze you loose buddy"

Ben frowned and held up his hand to show the Caterpie string that wrapped around his hand and prevented him from pulling any of his poke-balls off his belt "Does this look like a pillow to you?"

Stephanie smiled softly "I guess that's why Cory took off, to avoid competition with us for wild pokemon...do you think we should part ways as well?" she looked up at Ben quizically, her golden eyes boring into his green ones.

Ben tilted his head, then shook it "Nah, I think we should set up camp first. A sort of base of operations and meet back at the end of each day...one of us might find that numbskull Cory while we're looking for pokemon, just make sure it's not a Cubone before you drag it back to camp" the two shared a laugh before they went about setting up a base camp.

…...

Cory felt his stomach growl, but ignored it as he watched his male Nidoran 'Dumbo' look up at the Spearow that had evaded his last tackle. The problem with birds was their ability to fly, but he had overcome that difficulty when he showed his Pidgey 'Racer' that respected was indeed something he should be, sadly he had put his staring pokemon into a faint in doing so. Dumbo pawed the ground, ready to showcase his little trick for the bird pokemon. Cory was surprised at how easily the Nidoran had taken to partnering with him _probably because I beat him myself rather than battling him with a pokemon or being presented with him like I was with Racer... _the present demanded attention, as did his pokemon "Now Dum!" the Nidoran charged away from the tree and launched itself at a sapling or small bush, it really didn't matter what it was since it did the same thing as the last one. Dumbo's weight bowed the tip of the plant nearly to the ground before his momentum was stilled and fired back. As he catapulted through the air Dumbo used his ears as rudders to modify his course and zero in on the Spearow. The bird squawked in surprise moments before the pink monster collected it from its branch in a direct hit, the two hit the ground and Dumbo rolled away, making sure to rough the Spearow up as it did so.

Cory pushed the button to enlarge the poke-ball in his hand and threw it at the Spearow, then watched tensely as the bird attempted to fight free of the ball. Finally the ball lay still and Cory collected it off the ground. Two new pokemon! His stomach chose that moment to remind him that he was in fact starving. Cory opened his bag and looked inside, but found nothing but his clothes, sleeping-bag and cigarettes. He reached for the packet instinctively, but despite knowing they would take the edge off his hunger he paused. They had tasted so foul only a few hours ago and he was surprised at how little he had desired them since, so he turned a slow circle in search of something resembling a trail, but found nothing.

Cory sat down for a moment at the base of a tree while he decided what to do next...the thought hit him like a sledgehammer _Climb, duh!_ Cory stood and turned to face the tree, it had a thick trunk that disappeared into the canopy _surely from the top of that I'll be able to see the cliff we came down _Cory jumped and grabbed a low branch, then hauled himself up to it and stopped to rest. From that point though the branches were closer together and climbing was easy, Cory reached the top and gazed about, the cliffs wrapped around the valley and naturally all looked the same, but something fluorescent caught his eye and he focused on that..._is that Ben's sleeping bag?_

…_..._

Ben looked about the camp and grinned. They had a nice little hole in the cliff wall that was easily big enough to accommodate all three trainers, with some extra room to move about in if rain got them stuck for a while. It wasn't quite big enough to house any pokemon though and Ben was determined to nab one before the day was through. Ben looked up at his sleeping bag and hoped Cory would spot it soon.

Ben waved to Stephanie and walked out into the dense forest, the little Rattata ran about, but didn't stray far from him, maybe the two of them were developing a bit of a friendship, the little rogue still bit him if he patted it though. The two of them rustled bushes and poked about, but finding pokemon was surprisingly hard in the little valley, it wasn't exactly crawling with them, or maybe they just hadn't travelled far enough into the area...either way, Ben could not leave without catching a pokemon first.

…...

Hours passed, the shadows lengthened, day became early, then late evening and nothing showed up, Ben growled, Ben's stomach growled back, Pest growled at the two of them, then a fourth growl made itself heard. Ben froze, so did Pest, and the two of them watched in dismay as their first pokemon encounter stalked towards them. This monster was orange or red with a blonde furred tail and mane, it was notably bigger than Pest, but still much smaller than Ben who cursed himself for not paying better attention in pokemon identification class. He knew it was a canine looking monster, but it wasn't Growlithe or Vulpix, it certainly wasn't an Arcanine or Nine-tails. Ben tensed and watched the monster, which eyed him back...suspiciously? Warily? One thing was certain though, it was a pokemon, and he was going to catch it. Ben enlarged a poke-ball and yelled to his Rattata "Pest, TACKLE!"

A wave of fire shot over Ben and Pest and they both fainted.

**Reviews are love as the saying goes, on that kind of note can anyone guess what Ben has found, other than a really bad day?**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 4**

_Camp-fires are funny things, comforting and safe, a place of gathering and friendships, warmth and comfort, yet able to cast shadows that dance and twist just out of vision_

Stephanie's concerns for the two boys had nagged her for hours and sitting by the fire was beginning to wear on her, she called forth her pokemon; Freebie the Caterpie, Doll the female Nidoran and Spank the Mankey. Their presence provided her with a great deal of comfort, even though all three were tired from their battles. Stephanie calmed with them around her, chowing down on the poke-food she put out for them. A sharp snap made them all freeze and Stephanie's jaw dropped as a hulking shadow lumbered towards her camp-fire. The smell of burned hair and meat wafted about the camp and her pokemon huddled towards her, seeking protection of numbers.

The shape continued to lumber forwards, Stephanie picked up a flaming stick, ready to fight whatever it was when a familiar voice grouched at her "How about you put down the torch and help me drag this fool, he's getting heavier by the second" Stephanie realised the smoking 'hulk' was actually Ben, slung across Cory's shoulders. She grabbed him under the other shoulder and helped Cory to carry Ben into camp and lay him down on the cleared ground. Stephanie stifled a cry as the fire's light showed the extent of Ben's injuries, he was scorched all over and his skin had turned brittle, his brown hair was stumpy and black and his body sweated profusely.

Stephanie ran to her bag and grabbed a potion that Eric the Clerk had given her, she raced back to Ben and pointed it at him, Cory realised what she was doing and grabbed her hand "Hey! Hold on there, you have no idea what that will do to him, those are made for poke-" he stopped as the fine spray settled on Ben's body. The effects were almost instantaneous, the crispy skin liquefied and spread across Ben's body. Cory and Stephanie watched through the holes burned in Ben's clothes as his skin rolled around for a moment before settling evenly and turning pink. Ben groaned and began to breathe more easily. Cory watched him for a moment before nudging his head, it lolled to the side easily and Cory grinned "Damn thankless bastard, he's gone to sleep on us"

Stephanie sat watching Ben and Cory sleep, she kind of envied the boys their ability to wear themselves out and crash. They didn't fret about the future, or about what their place in the world was, they just drifted off into a place of pleasantries. Or at least that's what Stephanie gathered from the peaceful faces of Cory and Ben. She watched them until she finally drifted off herself and went to her own land of dreams.

…...

Ben rose first the next day, his first thought was to check on Pest, the Rattata had been scorched alongside him. He pulled out the poke-ball and looked at it, then thumbed the button to let the pokemon out, the red energy blazed fourth and Pest materialised, the Rattata looked no worse for wear, with the exception of a burn on his ear. Ben realised he was also in good shape, considering he'd been hit too, he looked over his arms, shoulders and chest before he muttered "Amazing..." the little rat squawked as its belly rumbled and Ben laughed "Yeah, lets fix us some grub" Ben got some food for the rat monster then quickly started breakfast for the others.

Cory and Stephanie awoke to the smell of bacon and eggs, they both groaned and rolled towards the fire where Ben sat whistling as he cooked and looking as though he hadn't ever met a fire pokemon, let alone been burned by one. Ben grinned at them "Looks like I'm trailing in the capture stakes, so I'm gonna have me a big breakfast and head north east towards the centre of the valley. I'm hoping to find more pokemon there...anyone else notice that considering all the pokemon were crowded in here by the Nidorino we've hardly met many?"

Stephanie sat down "Well, no. We both captured two pokemon and were busy celebrating that..." she leaned forwards, thoughtfully "But yeah, we all saw the valley, we all decided it was a tiny piece of paradise..." she shoved Cory "how far did you wander yesterday?"

Cory shrugged "About a quarter of the way across, so not even to the middle" Cory grinned "funny, Ben encountered a pokemon before he even got that far. Gonna tell us what torched you Benny boy? I mean, was it the guardian that Professor Oak mentioned, a Growlithe or a Vulpix...doubtful it's a Charmander or something rare like that"

Ben shrugged "Actually, I have no idea what it was. It looked like a cross between a Growlithe and a Nine-tails...it was way smaller than a Nine-tails though, oh, and it had really long, thin ears like a Wigglytuff. It was definitely a fire type though" Ben looked down in surprise as Pest climbed up onto his lap and started helping itself to his bacon, Ben grinned and let him go. It was the closest moment he'd had with the Rattata since they first met "I know it's hard to catch pokemon as a team, but if we want to get across to the other side it might be best to travel as a team, that pokemon is powerful"

Cory chuckled "Or you're just that afraid of it"

The three teens packed up the camp and headed deeper into the forest.

…...

_Someone once suggested that singing made the road shorter, a person's attention was focused on the words and not on the path passing under their feet. That works in theory, but what happens when three people listen to three different genres of music?_ Stephanie had decided some four hours ago that Ben and Cory were idiots. Their taste in music was terrible and they had no idea of how a song should express a person and their personality. Ben liked simple songs written by simple people with nothing but a few catchy chords and no real lyrics. Cory seemed to enjoy songs written by people who swore a lot and had no morals regarding their treatment of women. And to make matters worse, neither of them seemed to appreciate the artistry put into the songs she sang. _All in all, singing to make the road shorter was proving a dud idea._

Ben was still going over the run-in with the fire type as he walked. The scene played over and over in his mind, and it always reached the same conclusion. He had been roasted by the flames, yet he didn't have a burn to show for it. Ben turned to Stephanie and tapped her shoulder to get her attention "Steph...how exactly did you guys fix me? I was sure I got torched last night" Stephanie pulled her backpack off and fished around for a moment before pulling out a spray bottle marked 'Potion'. Ben gaped at her for a moment then exploded "Do you have any idea how risky that was? Haven't you looked at the label? It says 'Not for human use' you could have killed me!"

Cory caught Ben's shoulder and pulled him away from Stephanie "Yeah, but the results were incredible. You healed almost instantly dude, literally right before our eyes" he made a rippling motion with his hand "your skin just kind of liquefied and rolled over you before settling back into place, it was unreal"

Ben snorted, then froze.

Several metres ahead a small head bobbed up and Ben yelped and ducked for cover, Stephanie and Cory exchanged glances and burst out laughing. The tiny pokemon was tawny brown with a blonde mane, it didn't just look harmless it looked adorable! Ben lifted his head and stared at the small monster "...that's not it...must be an unevolved version of the one that attacked me. I'm gonna catch it too" Ben stood up and pointed at the brown pokemon "Pest, TACKLE!" the little Rattata charged forwards and hit the brown pokemon in the chest. The two sprawled and scrabbled for footing, then squared up and growled at each other, then began to circle. Ben noticed that pest was smaller than his opponent, a good deal smaller.

The brown pokemon charged, but Pest easily dodged to the side, Ben remained quiet, he had learned to trust his pokemon's own ability to see and dodge attacks. Pest faced the brown pokemon once more, this time he raised his tail and twitched it. The pair had not fought a pokemon since their battle with Cory's Pidgey, but they had been training their communication. Ben pointed at the brown pokemon and yelled "Pest, QUICK ATTACK!"

Pest darted forwards, not just fast, but blindingly quick, the little Rattata slammed into the brown pokemon like an arrow from a bow and it tumbled backwards until coming to a skidding stop. Ben pulled out a poke-ball and thumbed the button, drawing his arm back as the ball expanded in his hand. He took aim at the brown monster and threw the poke-ball, only to yell in frustration as it was brushed aside by the creature's tail.

The monster slammed into Pest and charged the three trainers. Ben stepped forwards and wore the attack head on. Stephanie and Cory watched in awe as their friend rolled on the ground with the creature for a moment before kicking it off and jumping back to his feet. Ben panted heavily but squared himself up to the monster and dropped into a low stance like a rugby player ready to ruck out the ball. The brown monster charged and launched itself at Ben and the teen lunged forwards and met it with his shoulder, sending it spinning to the ground where it lay panting.

Ben pulled a second poke-ball from his pack and enlarged it. He aimed at the pokemon and launched the ball. The red and white ball struck the monster and bounced away before opening and engulfing the monster in a red blaze, Ben managed to stay on his feet until the ball stopped rocking, then he collapsed to the ground, breathing hard. Stephanie and Cory rushed to his side, as did the Rattata Pest. Ben stayed on the ground for a few more moments before he hauled himself to his feet and staggered over to the poke-ball, he reached down and picked it up "I don't know what you are, but I'll call you Kit" with that Ben collapsed.

…...

_Honestly, what's he made of? I've never seen anything like it...it's like he's part pokemon himself, he stands up to pokemon in fights, potions work properly on him...should we get him back to your laboratory and find out what's going on with him?...No, he's fine, just sleeping...still, I'd like to know what is going on with him...okay, later Prof._

Stephanie hung up her mobile phone as Ben came to "You caught a pokemon called Eevee Ben, it's a recently discovered species, I'm not sure if that means it's rare or not...Professor Oak doesn't have much info on them. He's not even sure how they evolve, so I told him about the fire type you encountered, he says he'll talk to one of his colleagues in Pewter Museum and will keep in touch"

Ben frowned "You called Professor Oak? How? We haven't had mobile reception since we entered the Valley"

Stephanie's smile turned to a chuckle "Oak called me, got lucky with it I suppose...he still wants us to take a shot at the Nidorino, says it will be good for us, still I don't want you getting into the fight. Nidorino is a poison type and we have no idea if pokemon antidotes will work on you like potions do"

Ben pulled out the Kit's poke-ball and gazed at it then looked back up at Steph "Wanna have a rumble for practice?"

**Okay, not a huge chapter considering you all waited, but here's Chapter 4.**

**Love it or hate it, reviews will always be read.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5**

_A lot of people just don't appreciate the different kinds of whiskey, the fire waters, the Earthly malts, it was a liquor that could soothe the soul or help a person lose all inhibitions and break free of nerves. It also smelled to the to the high Zaptos. Girls can instantly tell when you've bolstered your courage with whiskey..._

Ben drained the last of his bottle and grinned at Pest the Rattata and Kit the Eevee, they hadn't had much luck in catching new pokemon in the two days since Ben caught Kit, they seemed to have stumbled upon a Rattata maze, on the bright side, Kit and Pest had fought more than twenty battles each over those two days. Ben gazed back through the bottle at the crackling campfire and wondered about Stephanie and Cory's luck, those two seemed to find new pokemon on a regular basis.

A chirp made Ben look up and he followed the looks of his pokemon to spy a Zubat sniffing at Pest's leftover food. Ben reached down and despite the angry look his starter shot him flicked a piece of food towards the bat pokemon. The Zubat gobbled it up hungrily and grew bolder, pushing up beside Pest for some more. Pest bared his huge rodents incisors, but it was a wasted gesture on the blind pokemon. Rather than risk a squabble Ben served up a fresh bowl to the Zubat and was surprised to see it wolf the food down despite it's delicate looking fangs.

Ben watched as the Zubat finished the bowl and curled up next to Kit, he smiled, it was actually kinda cute. Ben felt his eyelids droop and nodded off to sleep.

…...

A roar from Pest woke Ben and he looked into the eyeless face of the Zubat, its mouth wide open and hovering near his chin. Ben yelped and flailed, striking the pokemon more through good luck than skill, the bat monster flapped desperately to regain control before it hit the ground and bounced. Ben glared at the creature and snarled "So, that's the thanks I get for feeding you is it? Well, this is what you get for attacking me. Pest, QUICK ATTACK!" the Rattata charged the Zubat and slammed bodily into the flying type, sending it tumbling along the ground "Don't let it get up Pest, it's weak on the ground!" the Rattata attacked the Zubat again and began circling it, slamming it back to the ground as it tried to rise, finally Ben pulled a poke-ball from his belt and enlarged it then hurled it at the Zubat. The ball bounced off the blue monster and encased it in a red blaze, then hauled it inside and pinged as it hit the ground. Ben tilted his head, the little bat hadn't even put up a fight against the poke-ball.

…...

Stephanie's luck had been good. Her team now had her starter Freebie, Doll the Nidoran and Spank the Mankey plus the newbies Buster the Spearow and a little Weedle she'd named Beeotch for kicks. Stephanie glared at the Spearow that Buster was facing off against, this bird was slightly tougher than her own and Buster was feeling the heat. Spearow as a rule have stubby wings and are labelled as poor flyers, but that was the opinion of people who had narrow minds on the subject of flight. Spearow had stubby wings that could take a beating and still flap, they couldn't fly long distances like a Pidgeot or a Fearow but they could out-turn a Pidgey, dive faster and hit their opponent like a bullet.

A Spearow battle is a dog-fight.

The two birds shot around trees and under branches, pecking at each other and clipping wings as they came close. Buster was tough, but his opponent was tougher and wily, still, Stephanie's quick mind was cutting it's way through the wild pokemon's tactics as they flew and she was starting to see the weaknesses that would allow her to help Buster turn the momentum of this battle in his favour.

The wild Spearow swooped Buster and forced him down before flying over a branch that Buster was forced to go lower still to duck underneath, as the two came to the edge of the branch Stephanie called a halt to Buster. The Spearow stalled at the edge of the branch's cover and the wild Spearow swooped low to cut him off, the bird's surprise at missing his target caused him to fall far lower than intended and Buster used his sudden height advantage to bump the wild pokemon into a branch. The wild Spearow recovered quickly, but it was a start. The wild Spearow dropped even more height and flew low under a broad bush, quickly disappearing from Buster and Stephanie's view, however Stephanie knew where it was going, a hollow tree that would allow the bird pokemon a free flight to higher altitudes while its opponent searched for it. Stephanie looked about and ordered Buster over to an equally tall tree.

Buster flapped hard to gain height and rose above the canopy, the wild Spearow popped up several metres to the side and squawked in surprise at the unexpected failure of it's tactic, it screamed as Buster dug his talons in for grip and the two birds fell from the sky. The wild Spearow flapped desperately and futilely as it tried to slow its descent, but only succeeded in clipping it's wings against branches. Buster steered their descent with his tail, making sure he kept the wild monster beneath his body until the two crashed into the ground.

Stephanie let out the breath she hadn't realised she had held as Buster daintily hopped away from his unconscious opponent and chirped happily, she recalled him to his ball and walked over to the downed pokemon. She had no intention of catching another Spearow, but she reached into her jacket and pulled out a few lumps of pokemon food that she left for when it came to.

…...

Cory shrugged and grinned as his starter squawked indignantly, the tiny bird pecked his ear before it resettled on his shoulder. Dumbo the male Nidoran slid to a halt in front of them, yapping defiantly at the rat monster that had thrown him back with such a powerful tackle. Cory grinned, _this was the way to make sure Ben would lose the next time they fought, knock out every Rattata they encountered. _Cory pointed at the Rattata and yelled "Dumbo, DOUBLE KICK!" the Nidoran charged forwards and threw itself at the Rattata, then flared its ears and struck the monster with both hind legs. The Rattata flew backwards and crashed into the undergrowth, Dumbo roared his victory before Cory returned him to his Poke-ball. Cory looked around and found a tall reed plant, he plucked the top and stuck it in his mouth, it wasn't a cigarette, but if felt right. A second glance around the area and Cory headed back to camp.

…...

Ben whistled as he trudged along, his partner Pest darted along the ground sniffing for wild pokemon, but this close to base camp it was probably futile. A yell made him look to his right and he smiled as Stephanie charged towards him _she's not a natural black!_ He gaped, noting the wave of chocolate hair under Stephanie's fringe.

Stephanie smiled awkwardly "Uh...what's with the examination all of a sudden?" she ran a hand through her hair and realised that's where Ben's eyes were "Oh! The whole Goth look is fading huh? Well, it's kind of hard to keep it up with all this sunlight happening" She fluffed out her white shirt 'I'll have to get some real travelling clothes when we hit town, black actually gets pretty nasty in the warmer weather" Stephanie glanced down at Ben's belt "Haven't had much luck finding pokemon I see" she indicated the two balls on Ben's belt "Have you even seen any?"

Ben produced a third ball from his bag "It has a Zubat, but we don't really get along...other than that we've only encountered Rattata, so we've been getting a lot of training in. Kit and Pest are tough as nails now! How's your luck been?"

Stephanie flashed him a grin and lifted her shirt a bit to reveal a bit of flesh and five poke-balls hanging from her belt "A Spearow and a Weedle!" she mimed throwing a poke-ball "The Weedle was easy, but Buster put up a real fight! He..." Stephanie trailed off as an orange and blonde Pokemon jumped from the bushes in front of them pursued by a male Nidoran that had suffered some hefty burns. Following these two came Cory, he had been singed, but nowhere near as bad as Ben had suffered earlier.

Cory yelled at his pokemon "Dumbo, HORN ATTACK!" the male Nidoran charged forwards and crashed, horn first into the wild pokemon, the red monster responded by shooting flames from it's mouth, the Nidoran yelped in pain and gave the monster the opening it needed to leap into the trees, Cory was already swapping pokemon, he put the ball that he'd called his Nidoran in back on his belt and threw another. Energy swirled from the sphere and became a Pidgey, already headed skyward. Cory pointed at the retreating monster and the bird pokemon stooped it's flight towards it.

The orange and blonde monster skipped easily from branch to branch, but Racer flew faster and clipped the wild pokemon to send it crashing to the ground, however, as it fell the wild pokemon unleashed a barrage of flames into the green foliage and was quickly consumed by a thick haze of smoke. The three trainers dove in after it, but only succeeded in filling their lungs with the ashes of torched forest plants. Ben nodded to Cory "That was what burned me..."

Cory ran a hand through his hair before replying "Not overly tough, at least not until it uses those fire attacks, man they do some damage" Cory squatted down to apply a burn heal to his Pidgey, he praised the monster for it's efforts and recalled it to it's ball "I want one"

…...

Ben wiggled his nose as something light as a feather brushed across it, the light touch swept his nose again and Ben sneezed, waking himself up from his slumber "Uhhh...dammit Kit, whadja do that for? The pokemon on his chest cried in surprise, as did the identical pokemon curled up on Ben's leg. Ben's eyes darted from one to the other a few times before he realised that the monster on his chest was a wild Eevee, as was the one near the fire, and the one sniffing Cory's sleeping bag. There were nine Eevee in the camp site, and the big one.

The big monster was clearly the evolved form of the Eevee, the resemblance was striking. The fur was a rich orange and blond rather than the tawny gold and sandy fur of the Eevees. The pokemon sat at the edge of the firelight.

Ben sat up and stared at the beast "You've been causing me a bit of grief lately...been scaring the monsters out of my path?" Ben waited, _for it to reply_ he supposed but the pokemon stared quietly at him. Kit jumped up on his chest beside the wild Eevee, Ben was surprised at how much heavier his pokemon was than the wild one. Ben moved to sit up and noticed Stephanie and Cory stirring, the two trainers froze in surprise. Ben gently pushed the Eevees to the side as he rose, Stephanie and Cory rose too.

The four stared at each other for several long moments before the pokemon stood, turned and left. Ben charged after it and Kit followed at his heels. Ben palmed the poke-ball to call out Pest the Rattata. The three of them finally caught up with the pokemon Ben yelled "All right you. I need to train to stop a Nidorino from chasing all these extra pokemon into your valley, I can't train or catch anything with you chasing everything away ya hear me?" the pokemon turned and glared at him. Ben stood his ground "that's right, I'm going to capture you or beat you. One way or the other your interfering stops today"

**Sooner or later I'm going to have to get those punks out of that valley and back on their journey. Ben is running out of grog and I'm running low on things they can do that an eleven year old wouldn't.**


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 6**

This is done because I'm an attention whore.

_Messa own nuttin'_**  
**

The Eevee evolution glared at Ben and Ben glared right back. Kit and Pest stood at his sides, each ready to be called forth to battle for their trainer. Ben glanced down at the pair and called Pest into action. The Rattata charged forwards and slammed the orange pokemon in a full bodied tackle, pushing it back a few feet, but not truly knocking it down. The orange pokemon responded with a stream of fire that burned the ground where the purple rat monster had stood moments ago. Pest was already on the offence, racing in a tight spiral, inches away from the fire pokemon's flames and advancing on it's opposition quickly.

Ben waited until Pest was in close before stringing a combination of an old favourite and his partner's latest move "Pest – QUICK ATTACK!" Pest accelerated and shot across the last few feet to slam bodily into his opponent, the fire type dug in it's claws to brace against the impact and Ben grinned "Pest – BITE!" The Rattata bit down on the blond mane and clung there. Ben hoped his partner's teeth were long enough to gain purchase through the dense fur around the fire type's neck. The orange pokemon thrashed and tried to dislodge the smaller purple one, but the tenacious rat monster clung on and the bigger fire type began to slow.

Then the tides turned, the fire type rolled, crushing Pest beneath its weight, then crashed into a stump and forced the rat monster to let go. Pest struggled to his feet, but the blow had clearly rattled him and Ben called him back to his poke-ball. Ben looked down at the Eevee next to him "Looks like it's your time to shine Kit. Go get him!" the Eevee charged forwards and squared up to the bigger monster, as with Pest he would have to use speed and cunning to have any chance against the fire type.

The orange monster drew in a breath and scorching flame leapt towards Kit leaving charred grass in its wake. Ben waited until the last moment before ordering a quick attack, the Eevee didn't run, it didn't jump, it simply disappeared and reappeared in front of the fire type fractions of a second before slamming the bigger monster backwards. Kit may have been small like Pest, but he weighed almost twice as much and was moving at a much greater speed. Ben yelled to Kit to stay on the offensive, calling for a sand attack, followed by another quick attack. The Eevee slammed the blinded fire type and skidded to a halt just outside its attack range.

The orange monster gasped as it tried to recover its breath and Ben realised that now was his chance, he reached back and plucked one of the small red and white balls off his belt, thumbing the button to expand it in his hand. Ben took aim and launched the ball, it sailed true and hit the fire monster in the nose, blood spurted and dematerialized into energy before being dragged back into the ball.

Cory laughed and Ben turned to glare at him "That is the first time I've seen somebody take a blood sample in such a way! You should send that to Professor Oak!" Ben snorted ant turned back to the fire type, he threw another ball and hit the monster on the head, this time things went according to plan and the monster itself was drawn into the ball. The ball bounced and wobbled as the pokemon fought to burst free. Ben Cory and Kit watched the ball as it was battered by the monster, waiting to see the outcome.

…...

Stephanie grinned as the ball pinged and the light dimmed, the Eevee was hers, such a cute little monster it was too, she looked around and spotted Ben and Cory standing some distance away and headed over towards them, the pair were watching a poke-ball as it bounced about the ground. Stephanie quietly moved behind Cory and whispered in his ear "What is it?" Cory nodded at the poke-ball and muttered "No idea, but it has been doing that for nearly five minutes" Stephanie looked back at the ball and breathed "What a stubborn pokemon" Cory nodded and grinned. Stephanie caught a glimpse of Ben's face "It's the fire type. Ben has been battling the Fire type pokemon that was leading the Eevees and who'd have thought he could get such a thing down to capture levels with just two pokemon..." Cory nodded towards Ben's Eevee "...he must have spent hours with them" Finally the ball pinged and the light dimmed yet Ben remained riveted to the spot. Stephanie and Cory stared at him, but Ben didn't move, Stephanie poked him "Uhh Ben?" Stephanie poked him again and Ben Whipped around, caught her in a hug and squeezed her tight.

"I have no idea what it is but I got 'em!" Ben released a blushing Stephanie and started what could only be called a tribal dance, until Ben began singing 'Can't touch this'. Stephanie and Cory nervously glanced about to make sure no civilised person could possibly bear witness to the wrongness of this act. Ben's Eevee, Kit, didn't seem overly impressed with the display either. The exhausted Pokemon lowered its ears and cringed.

…...

Ben cursed and Stephanie punched him then Cory cursed and Stephanie punched him too. The rain lashed against their little cave in the cliff that they had used as their first base sending mud cascading over the entrance, everyone was restless, the walk back to the cave had been so uneventful compared to the wee hours of the morning that everyone felt like they had tonnes of energy that needed to be burned off. Ben picked up the fire pokemon's ball for the umpteenth time and looked at it "Ben, either give that thing a name or put it down and stop fidgeting" Stephanie warned, Ben cursed again and again Stephanie hit him.

Cory stood up "This is getting old, I need to do...something"

Stephanie yawned "Like what? It's raining cats and dogs out there and there's not enough room in here to do much"

"Strip poker?" Ben suggested.

Stephanie pulled her arm back to thump him again and paused "You brought cards?" she glared at him "Why did you not mention this before?"

Ben grinned "Because two years ago you declared you'd never to play me again"

"Desperate times call for desperate measures, but I'm not playing for clothes, you'd definitely cheat" to emphasise her point Stephanie pulled a cardigan out of her bag and pulled it over the top of her leather duster. Then sat down across from Ben as he dragged a flat-ish rock between them. Ben shuffled the deck of cards and gave them to Stephanie to cut and deal "Why did you bring cards if you doubted either of us would want to play your cheating ass anyway" she enquired.

Ben grinned "Not everyone in Kanto knows about my fast hands" he waved his hands in a flourish and presented Stephanie with a small blue flower "I figured a second source of income might prove a good idea." Stephanie chuckled as she took the flower and put it in her hair, it clashed horribly but her smile felt genuine. Stephanie cut the deck again for good measure and began dealing.

…...

Cory dragged his knuckles across the back of the cave, sandstone if his memory and geology classes ever came together at the same time. He pulled a pocket knife from his well...pocket and dug it into the rock face, despite being only two inches long the blade drove through the rock face and pulled a bit extra clear as Cory pulled it out. Cory dug the blade in again and opened the hole further then stepped back and kicked the wall. The thin membrane of earth collapsed sending dirt flying towards the cave entrance and showering Stephanie and Ben who glared daggers at Cory. Not one to be bothered by feelings of irritation or anger Cory ignored both of them and pulled his cigarette lighter from one of the many sets of pockets that graced his pants and lit it.

The dim light barely penetrated the gloom but Ben, Stephanie and Cory could all see enough to know it warranted exploring. Sophie grabbed a stick that the three had been planning to use for a fire. Ben grabbed several more and roped them together with one of his jumpers. Stephanie and Cory made several attempts to light the torch, Ben just rolled his eyes and pulled a small bottle of bourbon from his bag and drenched the tip of the torch which burned merrily when touched with a flame.

…...

"The best I can tell this seems to be a natural cave" Cory mused "Not made by pokemon or people...possibly wind or water, but it had to have been blocked suddenly otherwise that sandstone wall would have been washed out like this area." The tunnel was more of a featureless wash-hole than any kind of exciting cavern. The three wandered along in silence wondering what they'd find at the end. Ben believed Cory was right and there was probably a boulder or something similar, but the scent of rain began to touch his nostrils.

The rock that barred the way was indeed the reason that the wash-hole had dried out but the earth that had fallen on top of it had become loose over the years. Cory and Ben grabbed a vine that seemed to have grown through the soil and pulled. Dirt and rocks tumbled as the root moved, slowly pulling an opening. Despite the dirt that was quickly becoming mud Stephanie clambered up to peek out of the wash-hole. As Stephanie reached the top a groan erupted from the rock causing Ben and Cory to drop the root and fall back. Stephanie froze but it was already too late, water sprayed past the rock in a fine mist before the whole structure gave way. Water blasted past the rock sending Stephanie flying back towards the boys where she hit the ground and tumbled. Ben hauled her to her feet as she shouted "RUN! IT'S ABOUT TO GO THREE PIN BOWLING WITH US!". The three turned and ran, their feet slowed by the muddy water that was quickly reaching ankle height.

Cory scanned the walls, looking for any way to duck out of the imminent path of danger, but the smooth washed walls barely had a nook big enough to hold a coin let alone three eighteen year olds and their stuff. They'd barely reached halfway when a loud crunch sounded from the boulder followed by the grumbling roar of it gathering momentum.

Cory and Ben screamed as they tried to get speed from their aching legs, their gear, the water and the fact that neither of them had run further than the the toilet in over a year seriously hampering their progress. Stephanie while shorter than both Ben and Cory had legs that made up most of her height and was easily pulling ahead of the lazy alcoholic and smoker with his ruined lungs, but even she had only made three quarters of the tunnel. The roar of the rolling boulder told her in no uncertain terms that it wouldn't be enough.

…...


	8. Chapter 8

_**CHAPTER 7**_

_I own nothing...well, I own a lot of _

_stuff actually, but the rights to Pokemon_

_isn't stuff._

_Science and religion share very little common ground, but death is one of them, however, their views on what happens after death differ vastly. Death is a very spiritual moment for people of faith, a moment where their deeds, actions and lifestyle are weighed and judged and they are sent to the place they are most deserving of. Death is interesting to the scientific community but not in a spiritual sense, the circle of life revolves around death. The death of plants leads to the life of animals who in turn die for the lives of other animals who then become worm food and worm faeces which give life to the plants._

_I like the scientific view better_ decided Stephanie as she bolted down the wash-hole _I haven't done anything wrong, but who have I helped in my life? _Her ribs ached for lack of air and the beginnings of a stitch, but Stephanie ran on regardless.

A little glimmer of grey indicated the end of the tunnel. _So this will be my last look at the sky?_ She questioned _a spot of rainy grey in the distance?_ Then she thought about Cory and Ben _Poor guys probably can't even see it because I'm in the way._

The grey glimmer became more and more detailed and Stephanie's hopes began to rise. With a cheer she burst out into the rain and dived into the mud out of the boulder's path.

Silence reigned.

No Cory, no Ben and no boulder. Stephanie began to worry _The boulder must have stopped when it hit Ben and Cory._

Time dragged by and finally Stephanie dragged herself out of the mud. Cautiously she poked her head around the cave's entrance and found nothing. She strained her ears for even the tiniest creak of a moving rock, Stephanie detected nothing but silence.

Gathering courage isn't easy when you've just been scared out of your mind, but sometimes logic can gnaw away at your doubts and by Stephanie's logic that boulder should have come out by now, something had to have stopped it. Besides, that something might be one of her frie-travelling companions.

Stephanie took a deep breath and entered the tunnel, her feet sloshing through the still fast flowing water_._ Her eyes caught a glimmer of light and she picked up her pace until she heard the voices of the two boys.

"Don't be such a wuss Cory. Pull the damn thing!"

"Bite me Ben. It's slippery okay!"

Stephanie finally came close enough to make the pair out in the light given off by a root torch that one of them had jammed in the wet sandstone wall. The boulder seemed to have dropped down to its halfway point in the ground and water flowed over the top, impeded by what looked to be a big leaf of some sort that Ben was pulling on. Cory stood nearby trying to get a hand on what looked to be a foot near the base of the leaf shaped object.

Stephanie gawked for a moment before pulling a poke-ball from her bag and lobbing it at the creature. The ball hit the base of the tail and the tunnel was illuminated by the brilliant red flash of light that de-materialised the creature.

The poke-ball held for a moment before the creature burst free once more. It peered around the tunnel for a moment before unleashing a stream of bubbles on Ben and Cory. The two backed away cursing under the irritating stream of popping moisture. Stephanie reached under her drenched leather duster and pulled out a poke-ball, she kissed the top before tossing it down near the pokemon.

Another flash illuminated the tunnel and a small pig-nosed monkey squared off against the little creature. Stephanie grinned "Spank! Hit that thing with a scratch attack!" the little monkey squatted before launching itself at Ben, knocking him into the mud and raking its claws across his face "SPANK!" Stephanie howled "Not Ben! The little blue critter!" Spank the Mankey looked around in confusion before it spotted the little blue pokemon as it tried to disappear into the water.

The little monkey launched itself at the tiny creature and attacked it as it had Ben, knocking it to the ground and swiping its paws across the creature.

The blue ball responded by spitting a heap of bubbles into the monkey's face and forcing it back as it had done with Ben and Cory.

"Spank LEER!" Stephanie's next command rang in the tunnel and the little monkey snarled at the little blue sphere creature, causing it to cringe back against the tunnel wall "Now Spank! Hit it with a scratch attack!" the monkey again raked its claws across the little creature's body, making it bounce off the tunnel wall and drop into the water.

Stephanie pulled another ball from her bag and expanded it before hurling it at the little sphere shaped monster. The ball sucked the monster up in a red blaze and dropped into the water. It rocked for a moment before the light dimmed with a hollow ring.

Stephanie picked up the poke-ball and reached back to her hip "Huh...guys, there's only room for six balls on my belt!"

Ben and Cory glared at her in silence.

…...

Waiting for the rain to stop had become a more miserable experience than it had been before Cory knocked out the back of the cave. The water ran across the cave floor making it impossible to sit down without getting wet, sleeping was out of the question for the same reason. The three teenagers spent the night standing huddled together in calf deep water leaning against each other to stop from falling over.

Morning broke upon three unhappy faces.

As soon as the rain had stopped the three trainers had begun their journey back up the cliff face trail guided by the light of Ben's final root torch. Ben was so uncomfortable that had he any alcohol left he would have offered it around. Shared grog always tasted better in his opinion.

Stephanie trailed at the back of the line watching Cory and Ben as they stumbled and dragged themselves. For Stephanie the misery didn't bight so hard, maybe it was all the time she spent believing she was miserable and misunderstood? The late nights writing poetry and being...well...a miserable teenager might have hardened her to actual misery? Stephanie slipped on a rock and cursed loudly. _Nope, I've just been lucky with my foot placement._ After assuring Ben and Cory that she was fine Stephanie's thoughts huddled back into their gloom.

Cory trudged along behind Ben_, _his attention swapping between his slowly blistering feet and the trail ahead. Cory fingered his box of cigarettes idly. It did surprise him that they weren't calling to him despite his discomfort. Whatever other tortures this Pokemon business had in store for him it was doing wonders for his lungs.

…...

Ben couldn't believe how he'd forgotten that the entrance to the hidden valley had been a rather well sheltered cave itself. Without a word he dropped his pack, kicked off his shoes and socks, unrolled his sleeping bag and crawled in.

Stephanie grabbed some burnable stuff, grasses and leaves she assumed and built a fire on a mound of rocks that she hoped would remain hot after the flames inevitably died away then she grabbed Ben and demanded a look at his face, worried that her Mankey might have inflicted wounds that could get infected. To her surprise Ben only bore the faintest of white scratches in the firelight. Ben grinned and pointed out that it was a shame, some scars might make him look heroic. Stephanie scowled at him before turning in herself.

Cory watched the steam coming off his footwear as he leaned back against the entry wall. He pulled out his Zippo lighter and stared at it wondering why on Earth he'd taken up smoking to begin with. It was dangerous and he knew it, people often complained about his breath and he had little doubt it would eventually ruin his health. Wordlessly Cory reached back over his head and pulled a long thin root from the cave wall, he dusted it off and stuck it in his mouth and felt better.

Some moments later a little pokemon stuck its head inside the cave and Cory jumped up. It was one of the little Eevee pokemon. Cory wasn't keen on nabbing the same pokemon as Ben and Stephanie, but he'd seen the little fox like creatures in action and they were tough. Cory reached for his belt and grabbed the poke-ball for his Nidoran Dumbo.

Dumbo pawed the ground as it sized up the drenched furball that stood at the cave's entrance. "Dumbo TACKLE!" Cory ordered and the little monster rushed forwards to slam the Eevee, but the little creature simply jumped over the attack and padded over to the fire where it stood watching the Nidoran wearily. When Cory didn't offer an order the purple pokemon glanced from him to the Eevee and waited.

The Eevee watched the poison type pokemon for a few more seconds before walking around in a tight circle and curling up by the fire. Cory stared at it before finally relenting and calling his own monster back to its poke-ball "Fine, you can rest here but come morning I'm gonna catch you."

Cory curled up in his own sleeping-bag and drifted off.

…...

Morning turned out to be closer to mid-day but the Eevee was still in the cave, lying across the still warm rocks where the fire had burned down to nothing but ashes.

Cory nudged it with his boot "Get up. We finish this now"

The little creature yawned and stretched, showing a tiny set of canine teeth. Then its stomach growled loudly, echoed quickly by Cory's own.

"What the hell is this?" Cory demanded "somebody really doesn't want me catching you" Cory began fishing around in his pack and preparing breakfast, tossing tid-bits to the Eevee who gobbled them up hungrily.

The sounds of breakfast being served roused Ben and Stephanie who stared in surprise at the Eevee that leaned happily against Cory as he laid out the last of their food supplies. Cory looked up, then followed their gazes back to the Eevee and curled his upper lip "Don't think I haven't been trying to battle it, the thing's just too damn friendly" he pushed a plate of trail mix and some fresh apples towards his companions "after breakfast though there will be no more excuses."

The Eevee squawked its name happily and nuzzled Cory's thigh. Cory sighed.

After breakfast Cory shoved the Eevee away "Okay, you've mooched enough. Time to prove your worth" Cory summoned his Spearow and ordered it to attack the tan monster. The Spearow bounced forwards and began pecking at the Eevee who danced away barking happily at the smaller bird pokemon. Cory snarled as Ben laughed and recalled the Spearow, trading it for his starter Pidgey.

"Racer GUST!" The little bird pokemon gripped the stone floor and flapped hard. Despite being smaller and lighter than the Eevee it gripped the stone and sent powerful bursts of wind slamming into its opponent. The Eevee squawked in shock as one of the gusts blew it off its feet and sent it tumbling across the cave.

Cory ordered another gust and the Pidgey sent debris flying in the Eevee's direction, bombarding it with twigs and pebbles and anything else caught by the surprisingly powerful wing strokes. Cory pulled a poke-ball and tossed it at the furry monster. The Eevee fought for a few moments before giving up and the poke-ball's light dimmed. Cory walked over to collect the ball and punched Ben in the nuts as he bent down.

Ben doubled over in pain as Cory and Stephanie began collecting their gear to leave.

…...

Eric sat glumly at the counter of his Poke-Mart wondering if it had been a bad idea to trust in the three strangers, he really hadn't known them so well and he had given them a lot of stock out of his own pocket, every day that they were out there was another day that there were no pokemon in the area to attract trainers.

A sound like an explosion caught Eric's attention and he raced outside. Smoke drifted lazily into the sky and Eric judged the direction. He smiled as a group of bird pokemon passed overhead squawking loudly _that's from the Sheltered Valley_ Eric noted. His faith hadn't been misplaced after all.

…...

Ben stood in shock, he would have glared at the fire monster if its attack hadn't rendered him stupid. Letting it out had been an accident to begin with, the ball had clipped a tree branch and dropped off its magnetic holder, but the pokemon had capitalised so fast that Ben hadn't had time to summon a creature to fight back and its flames had hit him hard.

Ben uncrossed his arms and let the smoking limbs fall to his sides "Okay punk, looks like we have a little authority dispute" Ben plucked a poke-ball from his side then re-attached it "No...this is personal isn't it?" Ben dropped into a low crouch and faced the monster the same way he had faced Kit before catching it.

The fire type sucked up a breath and puffed its chest out. Ben ran to the side, ducking out of the path of the raging inferno that blasted the spot he'd just vacated then charged head along at the monster. The fire type sucked up another breath and prepared to launch flames once more, then threw back its head and sneezed. Smoke poured out along with a few ashes, but no flames.

Ben hit the creature in a crash tackle and the two rolled over. The fire type thrashed, bit and kicked, but Ben held firm and eventually the struggling lessened. Ben loosened his grip to avoid choking the creature and was rewarded with sharp canines digging into his cheek. Ben hauled the monster away but hugged it close again as it began filling its lungs for another flame attack. The monster tried to bite again but Ben spun it in his arms and applied a neck lock. Cutting its air supply off.

Ben held the hold until the monsters glare became a dizzy far-away look then loosened his arm. The monster struggled and Ben locked down, this continued for several minutes until the monster finally relented and stopped squirming. Ben flopped down next to the monster's poke-ball and let the creature go as he picked the ball up.

The monster hopped away from Ben and glared at him, too tired to fight but still not ready to call Ben the winner. Ben glared right back "Look, I don't care much for you either, but I need your power to help a friend. So get back in the ball!" Ben tapped the fire monster's ball and the monster was drawn back inside in a bright flash of red.

Stephanie looked Ben up and down "You're a freak Benjamin. That attack should have roasted you, but somehow here you are...unscathed..."

Ben pushed himself back to his feet "Whatever. We'd better get back to Eric's joint so he can give us directions to this Nidorino problem"

Cory folded his arms over his chest and said nothing. The last thing he wanted to do was give away the fact that he'd completely forgotten about Eric.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 8**

_I own._

_What? I **OWN** dammit!_

_Just not the pokemon world._

_Or anything you know...successful._

Eric looked at the three trainers he'd asked for help, in hindsight maybe taking Professor Oak's vouch for these three was a bad move, he should have demanded the Professor come himself...or send monkeys...

"Have you three EVER been camping before?"

All three shook their heads in unison.

Eric leaned up against the counter and sighed "Please tell me you caught more than colds..."

Ben grinned "Oh yeah, we need to talk to Professor Oak." Eric nodded and guided the three to the local pokemon centre. Inside they found it hauntingly empty. Eric moved quickly over to the desk "JOY! JOY YOU HAVE CUSTOMERS!"

A frumpy looking Nurse opened a door that seemed to lead through to an office. She gazed owlishly at her visitors for a moment "Oh my! Trainers! Eric we haven't had trainers stop here in forever!" She bustled over to them "Greetings! My name is Nurse Joy, would you like me to heal your pokemon?" the three trainers nodded and passed her their poke-balls containing pokemon "Oh my, seven?" She queried Stephanie "That simply will not do, even I know you can only carry six at a time. League rules you know"

Stephanie folded her arms "There's a rule on how many pokemon you can carry?"

"Oh yes!" Nurse Joy beamed "Introduced last month. The Pokemon League has decided that in order to stop people making pokemon armies it is illegal for more than six pokemon to be carried by a single trainer. Now, what would you like me to do with your extra?"

"That's quite alright" stated a voice from the doorway. All five people turned to see Professor Oak enter the waiting room "I'll take whichever pokemon you wish to remove from your team"

Stephanie considered her Pokemon and finally pointed to the Weedle 'Beeotch's poke-ball, then pointed to 'Spank' the Mankey's as well "I guess I'd better leave some room in case I catch something else".

"Good thinking, it leaves you with a water type Poliwag, flying type Spearow, Normal type Eevee, bug type Caterpie and poison type Nidoran I'll take the two you mentioned when Nurse Joy is finished with them" Ben cleared his throat and Professor Oak lifted an eyebrow "I know you too well to believe you're polite. What do you want boy?"

Ben grinned "I actually have something that might interest you Professor, a blood sample from the Sheltered Valley Guardian" he held out the poke-ball containing the fire monster's blood sample "I caught the Guardian too, but it doesn't like me, so I can't exactly let it out most of the time"

"I see" muttered Oak as he turned the Poke-ball over in his hands "The Eevee evolution Stephanie mentioned earlier..." the Professor scratched his brown hair "Ben, funny thing about fire types and electric types too for that matter is their sense of respect. It's a touchy subject for them...besides, you did effectively kidnap the thing" Professor Oak grinned "I'll be sending a Fearow to all the Pokemon Centres I can think of, so if you ever have too many Pokemon in your team you can send some to me to keep at the lab...Oh, and I have a favour to ask of you three"

The Professor handed them each a device. Stephanie turned hers over in her hands, it looked like a price gun from a supermarket. She pressed the trigger curiously, but nothing obvious happened.

Professor Oak pulled out three more devices that looked like small monitors "I know you three are hardly interested in information gathering, but it has long been my dream to have a catalogue of every species of pokemon in this big wide world...I've been trying myself for some years now. But duties keep calling me away from it and I've only managed about eighty or so species in this region and Johto.

"Whenever you catch a Pokemon, plug one of the guns into a monitor and scan the Poke-ball. The computer will automatically take vital statistics for the creature and record the information, I call it a Pokemon Index.

"If the creature doesn't already have a name then it's up to you to choose one for it" Oak took Ben's gun, plugged it into the monitor and scanned the poke-ball containing the fire type "Now it cross references all the data already stored for a match and...the closest we get is Eevee, so we can assume it holds some relation...Ben let it out of it's poke-ball"

Ben looked at the ball in his hand and hesitated.

"Now if you please" Oak prompted.

Ben thumbed the button on the ball and the fire type monster emerged with a roar of "FLARE!"

The Professor nodded "There is our next clue...we normally name pokemon after their cries, so it would be convenient if you added 'Flare' into it"

The creature glared at Ben who glared back "I'll name it Flareaeon...because it spends all its time glaring at me..."

"Oh 'aeon'?" the Professor stammered "Sorry, I just made it 'on' because Stephanie mentioned its habit of putting the burn on you" he tilted his head apologetically at Ben.

"So it's 'Flareon'? Ben folded his arms and looked at the monster "What do you think Flareon?" by way of an answer the monster farted, curled up and went to sleep.

"Well" Oak grinned wryly "at least the burnings have stopped..."

Ben grumbled something about a steel capped boot before lifting the ball to recall the monster.

"Hold up a second" Oak prompted "Maybe you should let all your pokemon out and feed them...as something of a bonding exercise"

Eric grinned "That's my cue I suppose, I'll be ba-"

Eric paused as Professor Oak caught his hand and put several notes in it "I hear business has been lousy lately so I'm buying dinner, you, me, the lovely Nurse Joy, the Pokemon and the brats" he smiled at Eric who nodded gratefully.

Professor Oak turned back to the three teens "Now we need to talk strategy. Nidorino is a poison type and a tough opponent under the best circumstances, how are you three planing on facing it...or those thugs for that matter?"

Ben hefted the balls containing Pest and Kit "Speed. Hit them hard and fast"

Cory leaned back "Weaken the Nidorino by attacking it with my Nidoran Dumbo, they're the same type, so it should use more energy defeating that one pokemon than it can really afford, then attack with Spearow, Moocher and Racer"

Stephanie looked at both her companions then Professor Oak "How do we prepare for the trainers? We have no idea what they might use"

Eric popped back in at that point carrying food for all of them "I may be of some assistance there, since I am the one that they attacked. They have three pokemon, a grass type with a bulb on it's back, a water type turtle thing and a fire type with a flame on its tail"

Professor Oak nodded "Quite a well rounded team if I do say so myself...very well rounded..." he looked up grimly "still, it's a crime to have Pokemon attacking people like members of a gang. You three had best prepare to stop these miscreants."

Cory put his hands behind his head "Well, flying defeats grass, as does fire" he nodded at Ben "if fire decides to play ball...water beats fire, so Stephanie's Poliwag seems the best for the job...we don't have anything that can easily take a water type though."

Professor Oak smiled "That's what makes it interesting isn't it? It leaves you with two choices. Go into Veridian Forest and catch an electric type Pikachu or spend the time training what you have now...I leave the decision in your hands. For now let's eat. Even Snorlax know the deal, there is nothing like a healthy meal!"

"Uh..." Ben started "What was that about?"

Professor Oak laughed "Pokemon Poetry! I've taken quite a shine to it" Nurse Joy tilted her head to the side appreciatively, Stephanie applauded and Eric beamed wider. A willing audience.

Ben and Cory made their escapes to the kitchen with Eric's produce as Professor Oak began warming to his art. Ben began opening cans of Pokemon food while Cory started rummaging for the plastic bowls that Pokemon Centres stocked for trainers. A thought occurred to Cory "Yo Ben"

"Yo?" Ben replied, lifting an eyebrow at his companion.

"Who pays for all this stuff anyway? I mean Pokemon Centres, who pays for all their equipment and food? I mean we haven't coughed up a cent yet"

Ben thought for a moment "Actually we do...well, we haven't but trainers do. A small amount from the sales of pokemon product from Poke-marts is used to help fund it, other businesses contribute as well, Pokemon Centres bring trainers and trainers bring money, so the community around the Pokemon Centre pitch in to keep it functional. But as this one shows trainers also come for the Pokemon themselves, so a town needs both to merit a Pokemon Centre...this one should be doing fine because it is on the path to Indigo Plateau, but I guess trainers heading for the Pokemon League don't really need to stop before heading there. Besides, they're the creme` of the crop and the minority"

Cory stared at Ben in surprise "How the hell did you know that? You always slept in class"

Ben grinned "Economics one oh one. I got a 98% as my final grade on everything, my older brother is a genius computer wizard over in Cerulean City, he can teach Japanese to a Mankey if he can find the right subject matter. For me it was booze, speaking of which" Ben began rummaging through all the cabinets but quickly gave up in disappointment "Nada, not a drop"

Cory began doling out the canned Pokemon food "You seriously got a 98% on everything? Why didn't you go for a high paying job of some sort?"

Ben shrugged "I'd have to keep relying on my brother to figure out how I do things, he's the genius, not me...I don't know what I want to do" he collected the bowls as Cory filled them "that's why I chose Pokemon Journey, an extra year to sort out what I want in life"

Cory raised an eyebrow "That's deep man, you sound like Stephanie...only you aren't worth perving on"

"Up yours Cory" Ben snapped.

…...

Ben watched his Pokemon as they ate, he wasn't sure if it was true, but he had read in his trainer's notes that a person could tell a lot about about a Pokemon from the way it ate. True or not Ben was beginning to believe it. Pest the Rattata simply dove in and began chowing down on his food, the rat type monster had been raised by Professor Oak and obviously had no problems with eating near other Pokemon, Kit the Eevee looked to the bigger Flareon before eating himself and was careful to not eat faster than the fire type did. The Flareon on the other hand despite probably being quite comfortable eating with other Pokemon kept glaring at the humans around it as if expecting some underhanded tactic. The last of Ben's Pokemon – the Zubat was still a mystery. Ben had spent very little time with the monster and wasn't keen on it at all. The Zubat had lost Ben's trust the first time they met.

Stephanie's Pokemon were another story. Her starter Freebie the Caterpie was like Ben's and Cory's starters and just dug right in, but all her other Pokemon were hesitant to eat in the company of others.

Cory's Pokemon were all pigs.

…...

Ben growled, he wasn't hung over but that did nothing to prevent him hating anyone who tried to wake him up.

The kick came again, harder this time and Ben glared at his assailant "I hope you wrote your own eulogy, cause I'm not doing it before I bury you in the compost heap"

Cory grinned and shoved Ben again with his foot "We have a match to settle, now that we've had our Pokemon a while it's time to find out who trained them better"

Ben swore and covered his head with his pillow for a moment before throwing it at Cory and swinging himself out of bed "Right, lets do it to it..." Ben scratched his hair, grabbed his bag and plodded into the bathroom.

A few moments later Ben returned looking slightly less scruffy "Okay, lets go" Ben and Cory walked outside and stood back to back, then each took twenty steps forward and turned to face his opponent. "three on three good with you?" Ben piped, when Cory nodded Ben reached back for his first Poke-ball, his mind a blur _Right, he has four Pokemon like me, two flying types, a poison type and a normal type. If I go with Pest or Kit first they're probably gonna get poisoned, and the Flareon still won't listen to me so- _"Go ZUBAT!"

Across the battlefield in the same instant Cory called out his Nidoran 'Dumbo'.

The purple poison monster pawed the ground and flared its ears, clearly ready to do battle for Cory. Ben was surprised at the willingness of his own Zubat. _Funny thing, I complain about my Flareon not liking me and I don't like this poor Zubat who is keen to fight for me...am I a hypocrite or what?_ Ben took a deep breath and forced himself to forgive the bat monster for attempting to bite him after he fed it.

"ZUUUUUU!"

Ben snapped back to reality as his Pokemon bounced past him "Zubat! Are you all right?" the monster hauled itself back to its feet and shook its head before mustering itself and roaring "BTBTBTBTBTBZUUUUUUU!" Ben glanced at Cory's Nidoran as it charged across the battlefield to finish the job "Right. Zubat, SUPERSONIC!" the bat monster sucked in a deep breath and emitted a high pitched screech_._

The big ears on the Nidoran twitched and it tripped and fell. The pokemon hauled itself to its feet and staggered, dazed. Cory yelled out a command but the purple pokemon seemed to ignore him _what is going on here?_ Cory wondered as he yelled out another command, again the Nidoran didn't react _the supersonic move Ben used, its doing this...Dumbo can't hear me or balance because Ben's Zubat attacked its ears!_

Ben grinned "Top stuff Zubat!" his Pokemon twittered delightedly "Alright, ZUBAT LEACH LIFE!" the bat pokemon swooped down and bit down on the Nidoran like a vampire, but the spines along the purple pokemon's back and sides prevented it from getting a proper grip and despite being a poison type itself Ben assumed the Zubat probably found the Nidoran's poison type taste rather off putting.

Cory cursed, the battle was already going downhill. His pokemon couldn't hear him and Ben's pokemon was trying to drain its health. He raised the purple monster's poke-ball and thumbed the button. The red beam shot out and tagged the Nidoran, recalling it to its poke-ball "Have a rest mate, you did well" he pulled another ball off his belt and threw it into the field "Go Racer!" the Pidgey erupted from its poke-ball and continued its vertical ascent.

Ben followed the tiny bird pokemon with his eyes until it disappeared into the sun, then recalling his reading about Zubats, he quickly recalled the sun hating monster and thanked it, then swapped for Kit the Eevee.

The two monsters circled each other. The Pidgey flapping and gliding while the Eevee paced along the ground eyeing the bird type.

Ben knew he was at a disadvantage due to the Pidgey's ability to fly, but he actually had a plan for that. The Pidgey dropped from the sky, angling itself with slight movements from its tail feathers the flying type zeroed in on the little normal type Eevee. Ben grinned and waited until the last second before yelling "Kit SAND ATTACK!"

Kit the Eevee swept its tail along the ground collecting dirt and debris and flung it in the eyes of the plummeting brown bird. The Pidgey squawked in surprise and pulled out of the dive, clipping the ground with its wing tips but making it back into the air reasonably safely, its confidence however, was shaken and the little bird refused to come close to the ground again. Ben folded his arms and smirked while Kit sat down and wagged his tail.

Cory cursed "You think we don't have any ranged attacks? You're dead wrong! Racer GUST!" the Pidgey swept its brown wings back and heaved them forwards, pushing the air towards its opponent.

Ben called out encouragement "Sit strong Kit!" and the little Eevee stayed where it was as the flying type's wind attack struck. The slight wind ruffled the fox like pokemon's fur and stirred the dust around it but the Pidgey was too high and too light to make a real impact.

Cory swore. In the Sheltered Valley Racer's gust attack had been powerful because it had gripped the solid ground with its claws, giving it the leverage to blow anything in its path off the ground, plus its flapping to stay aloft had to be more taxing than sitting on the ground like Ben's Eevee. Cory's mind whirred as he reached back. _Ben's Eevee is fast, so my Spearow's peck attack probably wont even land, I don't know if Dumbo's ears have recovered yet...that leaves me with_ "I choose you MOOCHER!" he swapped Racer back into its poke-ball and called out his Eevee.

Ben frowned, he didn't know much about Cory's Eevee, aside from the fact that he'd had Kit longer and had probably spent more time training it, but Cory's Eevee Moocher was substantially bigger than Kit.

The two Eevees glared at one another, growling and bristling, clearly neither held any problem with attacking the other. Cory pointed at Ben's Eevee "Mooch TACKLE!" the bigger Eevee charged forward but was rather easily sidestepped by its nimbler opponent. The little Eevee again swept dust with its tail, hurling the debris at Moocher's eyes. Moocher responded by shielding his eyes with an ear and lunging blindly through the sand attack.

Ben cringed as Kit bounced towards his feet, Cory's Eevee had strength that Kit couldn't match, but Ben had noticed the speed difference as Kit had sidestepped his opposition's tackle "Kit QUICK ATTACK!" Kit charged across the field towards the bigger Eevee who braced to meet him, but at the last moment the smaller pokemon simply disappeared. The bigger monster lost its balance and tumbled as Kit re-appeared to slam it in the ribs. Ben cursed, it had been a direct hit but the bigger monster had weathered it well.

Cory grinned and yelled "Mooch QUICK ATTACK!" both Ben's and Kit's eyes widened as the big Eevee accelerated hard, thinking quickly Ben ordered Kit to do the same, hoping the angled style of Kit's quick attack would give him the edge on it's bigger opponent.

Sand flew as the pair collided and collided again, both pokemon moving so quickly that neither trainer could see more than brown blurs as their monsters battled it out. Both monsters flew apart and skidded to a halt, both breathing heavily. Both monsters braced for another charge...

And collapsed.

"A double knock-out" Professor Oak stated "It's surprising how often that happens when pokemon are evenly matched...like one of the universe's great cop-outs"

Ben and Cory determinedly ignored him as they both recalled their unconscious Eevees.

Ben summoned his Zubat as Cory called forth his Nidoran. The two monsters again faced each other as they prepared to match themselves against each other.

Ben yelled out his first command "Zubat SUPERSONIC!" hoping that the Nidoran's giant ears would again prove a weakness, but Cory was ready for it and ordered his pokemon into a tumble, the action broke apart the Zubat's powerful sound-wave and minimised the amount that could attack Dumbo's ears.

Cory nodded with satisfaction at the success of his tactic "Dumbo, double kick!" the purple monster charged forwards and leapt into the air. Both ears flared like wings, hauling his head back and whipping his legs forward. Dumbo's legs struck the Zubat and sent it sprawling to its trainer's feet, Cory seized the opportunity and yelled "Dumbo tackle!" the purple monster charged forwards.

Ben yelled to his pokemon "LEACH LIFE!" and the little Zubat pounced onto the charging Nidoran's back, the Zubat opened it's mouth to bite and Ben gave a further instruction "On it's ear!"

Zubat's fangs sunk into Dumbo's ear and Cory knew what was coming before Ben confirmed it. A point blank supersonic cry knocked the sense out of the keen eared poison type. Cory withdrew his unconscious monster from the field and thanked it for its effort. In this three on three match he had already named his final monster, so he called forth Racer.

The bird monster looked a bit nervous but calmed as Cory shouted encouragement, facing off against another flyer probably helped it relieve a bit of its shake up from the match with Ben's Eevee. Racer wheeled in the air looking for height while Ben's Zubat kept close to the ground. Ben grinned, but Cory was prepared this time "Racer DIVE!" Racer folded its wings and fell from the sky, targeting the Zubat's head. Cory waited until the last second before ordering "GUST!"

The tiny bird flared its wings and beat them powerfully, scooping air like twin fans. It pulled to a halt and sent a powerful blast of wind that blasted through the Zubat's supersonic cry and slammed the bat type monster to the ground. As the dust cleared Ben looked at the dazed face of his Zubat...honestly it had fought valiantly for him, he recalled it and paused to consider his last pokemon.

Cory knew without a doubt that Ben's final pokemon would be Pest, he knew it without a shadow of a doubt. And he was wrong. Racer the Pidgey came close to fainting as the bigger Eevee evolution materialised on the ground underneath it and Cory nearly fainted himself before regaining his composure to smirk at his companion "You can't expect to win with that thing, it doesn't obey you"

Ben gave him a smile like a Gyarados "Talk it up Cory, but you know your bird is a chicken and won't attack something as awesome as Flareon!" The Flareon looked at him in surprise, but the Pidgey squawked angrily and swooped to prove Ben wrong. Ben wanted to pump the air over his success, but reigned it in "Flareon TACKLE!" the Flareon simply glared at him, but Ben had expected that "Oh. Too hard for you?" Ben taunted "You don't have the brain power to perform that?" the Flareon roared angrily, turned and launched itself at the Pidgey.

Due to all the plush blond and orange fur Cory's Pidgey didn't suffer too much from the impact but it had been shaken once again and Cory could tell it needed to make some successful attacks in this match or its confidence would be shattered "Racer, fly low and use sand attack!"

The Pidgey swooped low along the ground and flapped hard with its wings, showering the Flareon with dirt and twigs.

Ben knew he had to make the Flareon win on his orders or lose without them. So he ordered a counter with tail whip. The Flareon ignored him and got showered by the Pidgey's attack as a result. Ben burst into mocking laughter "Oh you're _real good at battle strategy, a real champ!_" the fire pokemon roared at him and shot flaming balls at the Racer, who on Cory's command easily dodged the attacks and responded by diving to push the Flareon back with a gust attack.

Ben tilted his head and raised an eyebrow as the Flareon glared at him again "You won't listen to me, this is your problem" the furry monster howled as a rock flung by Racer's gust bounced off its cheek, it fired more fireballs at the flying type only to have them dodged once again, it glared at Ben, more desperately this time "I suppose I could help you out here, but you're going to have to help me too. Sit if you're ready to listen" the fire type snarled, but another bombardment carried by strong winds made it reconsider and it sat down. Ben nodded deeply, almost to the point of a bow "Thank you"

Racer wheeled high and stooped back towards the fire type, for every action there is an equal and opposite reaction. Diving gave extra weight due to momentum allowing the Pidgey's powerful wings to launch a gust that wouldn't propel it's light body backwards due to the force going forwards. Dirt, rocks, sticks and wind hurtled towards the Flareon.

Ben waited before yelling "Flareon TAIL WHIP!" the Flareon looked at Ben like he was crazy, but swung its tail anyway. The wind snapped the tail back into the pokemon's face, covering it's head, eyes and ears with a bushy cushion that shielded it from the brunt of the attack "Flareon, EMBER NOW!" Ben yelled, the fire type moved its tail and began launching fireballs through the wind. Rocks, dirt and twigs that had only been caught by the weaker trailing wind heated and caught fire, blowing back up the vacuum left by the gust attack.

Cory recalled his Pidgey before the flaming attack could catch it in it's path, he looked at the Poke-ball and thanked the monster for its efforts.

Professor Oak applauded "Well, now that you've both demonstrated your ability to suck as trainers lets go have some breakfast"

Cory grinned "Somebody better go wake Stephanie, I like milk on my cereal!"

Professor Oak punched him, but held back his second swing as Nurse Joy met them at the door "So you three haven't seen Stephanie either? I wonder where she went?"


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 9**

You know the drill

Messa ownen nuttin'

Hope you enjoy my humble offerings.

Ben had never considered Stephanie a friend in the traditional sense. He'd grown up with her, known her most of his life, but never really connected with her on any level. She had always been pretty and in spite of not liking Goth poetry Ben had considered her talented, but in spite of all that Ben had to confess, he'd never gotten close to her for a simple reason. Stephanie was contagiously miserable.

But somehow the beginnings of their journey had softened his view of her, possibly because she complained the same amount as she always did which at the moment was less than Ben and Cory. Ben was waiting for Cory at the door to the Pokemon Centre when three people swaggered towards Eric's Poke-Mart. Ben watched them at first out of boredom which then grew to curiosity and finally suspicion.

Ben decided to see what was going on.

…...

Eric raised his hands and whispered "_Dammit_" he had no intention of becoming poke-chow for the orange fire type, but he couldn't just let its owners rob his store. Eric's mind raced as he watched the three thugs and their pokemon dig into his stock. The same thugs as before to be sure, but like last time it was still a case of them having pokemon while he didn't.

Eric's eyes landed on the fire alarm and a plan began to form in his mind.

The fire pokemon growled as it noticed the change in Eric's posture, the fire on the tip of its tail intensified as it planned to thwart whatever its charge had in mind.

Eric moved.

In a single motion he pushed away from the wall and dove at the counter, elbowing the fire alarm as he rolled past and activating the sprinkler system. Eric was already in motion as the little fire type howled in pain and frustration, he grabbed the service bell from the front counter and hurled it at the water type pokemon, striking it in the shell with a loud ping but doing little real damage, still, the little blue pokemon squawked in surprise and toppled over, withdrawing into its shell to avoid further projectiles.

Eric dropped his shoulder and rammed one of the thugs, slamming him into the wall, the thug wheezed as his shaggy haired head smacked against the wall. Eric reached past the crook's green shirt as he dropped and grabbed the CO2 fire extinguisher. He swung around and hugged the cylinder to his chest just as the grass type monster flew through the air towards him. The pokemon struck the cylinder with its front paws and bounced away, but a shield had never been Eric's main intention for the extinguisher. He quickly ripped the locking pin out of the handle and tossed it away, he pressed it down on the handle/trigger and grabbed the hose and nozzle with his free hand.

The grass type monster took the freezing blast in the face and roared. Cold and robbed of oxygen the roar quickly became a gravelly bleat.

Eric turned the cold blast on the fire type and it quickly raced out the kicked-in door, water, ice and blasted CO2 proving too much a risk to its fiery tail. Eric hoisted the extinguisher and prepared to lob it at either of the remaining thugs when the guy he'd shoulder charged into the wall kicked the back of his knee.

Eric dropped the extinguisher as he collapsed, the cylinder landed on the thug who made what Eric considered to be a satisfying grunt of pain, still, Eric considered sadly after all that effort he'd only really taken out one thug and one pokemon.

"WHAT THE!" Eric looked at the ruined door as Ben stormed through._ Maybe I was right to trust him after all_ Eric thought as he tried to get back to his feet.

Ben swept his dark eyes around the room, noting the shelled water type and bulbed grass type that Eric had mentioned when he described the thugs who'd attacked him, he also counted three people besides Eric, so the only thing missing was the fire type "The store doesn't open till nine am guys" Ben stated in the coolest voice he could muster, at least he hoped it sounded cool and not trembly "You should show some patience, or somebody might consider what you're doing breaking and entering"

Ben lobbed a poke-ball as one of the thugs started to move forwards "Zubat SUPERSONIC!" the little blue bat screeched loudly causing the two trainers to cover their ears and the water type to duck back into its shell.

The grass type shook its head sluggishly, few reptiles functioned well in the cold. Ben took the opportunity and called an attack for his pokemon "Zubat LEECH LIFE!" he pointed at the green monster and his Zubat swooped down to latch on to the bigger monster's hide. It sunk its fangs in with gusto.

Ben recalled the bat as it finished its meal and swapped for Pest. The little Rattata roared as it exited its poke-ball "Alright Pest, attack everything that isn't me or Eric" Ben hated giving general orders but this situation called for it. The rat monster roared again and charged towards the thugs "RATA-TATA-TATA!"

One of the thugs, wearing an orange neckerchief over a white shirt yelled "Squirtle WATER GUN!" the little water pokemon opened its mouth and fired a torrent of water at Pest. The Rattata took the blast in the side and yelped as it was washed across the store and into the wall. Ben watched the Rattata struggle for a moment before calling it back to its poke-ball "Sorry mate, that thing is packing some serious water works...sprinkler is probably making it stronger to boot" Ben put the Rattata's poke-ball on his belt and grabbed another "Go KIT!" the Eevee was bigger than Pest but not a fire type like Flareon. Ben prayed it would have the weight to stand up to the Squirtle's powerful attack.

The punk in the neckerchief grinned "Squirtle BUBBLE!" Ben began to yell for a counter attack, but paused when he noticed the bubbles barely making it out of the pokemon's mouth before popping in the sprinkler water, but this seemed to be with its trainers plan because the smug grin never left his face "Squirtle WATER GUN!" the blue pokemon launched its water attack at Kit.

"Kit QUICK ATTACK!" Ben roared, hoping that a dodge and counter attack would get him a decent shot on the enemy's pokemon. Kit launched itself and cried out in surprise as it slipped over. Ducking under the blast of water but face planting on the slick tiles.

"Now do you see it? This place is soaked!" the thug announced proudly "And to add to it Squirtle's saliva is like detergent. The stuff is slippery and everywhere. Your only chance is to out power it and I know that Eevee was your best hope. Now back out and I might not give you something to remember me by"

Ben recalled Kit and considered his options.

"Pikachu Thunder shock"

Electricity arced around the room, zapping everything that had been soaked by the sprinkler and Squirtle's water attacks.

In short...everything.

Ben glared at Stephanie's shoes while he waited for his muscles to stop twitching and his teeth to stop chattering, he lost sight of her as she stepped over him to look behind the counter. That was another thing he'd never really liked about Stephanie, to her the ends justified the means. "Oh NO! Eric! Are you alright? I'm so sorry, I didn't think you'd be in the thick of it. I'm sorry!" Ben gritted his teeth _What was he, chopped liver? _Ben pushed aside such thoughts when he heard Eric's chattered reply of "Ttttitititititssss coo coo coo coool".

...…...

Stephanie sat on the counter beside Ben and Eric and tried hard to understand how the police had failed to catch these morons, something about them being a hit and run crew and yadda yadda yadda...personally Stephanie failed to see what the fuss was about, the thugs were nothing but zoiks; bell bottomed trousers and hippie pride. Hell, Stephanie wouldn't have been surprised to find out that they drove a Volkswagen Combie van with flowers painted on the side. Stephanie admired the irony of that though, hippies who mugged people...must have finally realised the era of love had come to an end.

Officer Jenny thanked them again for their efforts and prepared to leave but was confronted by Professor Oak and Cory as she reached the door "Please excuse me but I honestly can't stand to see those pokemon remain with those thugs or get abandoned" He paused to let Officer Jenny ponder this "They would come in quite handy for breeding purposes"

Jenny nodded "I could think of nobody better to set these three misguided souls straight than the retired Pokemon League champ"

Oak scratched the back of his head, looking both abashed and humble as he took the three Pokemon. Cory padded over to his travelling companions "So, you decided that rather than looking for Stephanie you'd bait her with the most miserable scene you could imagine and bring her running?" Ben stood up and drew back his fist, his muscles that had only minutes ago stopped twitching bunched in preparation then relaxed as Stephanie's fist dug into Cory's cheek, sending him spinning to the ground "You know what? I don't feel too miserable at the moment" Eric looked at his three friends, he was kind of sad to know they'd be moving on soon, but his common sense told him if he spent too much time in the company of these three idiot he was bound to find stupid rather catching.

...…...

Ben stretched for what must have been the thousandth time, his muscles ached but he and his companions had a job to do and a monster that needed to be neutralised. _Neutralised...I like that term, makes me think of tough guys_. Ben stretched again and kept walking.

The three headed down the road towards the Legends Road and the Indigo Plateau where the Pokemon League was held. They set up camp at the base of the cliff so they would be ready to hunt in the morning, as they pitched the tent all three reflected on their experiences so far in their journey, it was difficult _not_ to in such a place. This was the path that all past legends had walked down before competing for the title of 'The Greatest Trainer'.

Ben stretched and gazed over the raised tent at the forbidding cliff face _Tomorrow is going to be interesting_ he decided.

_Yeah, I bet you all have better things to do than listen to me prattle, but I want to lay a thank you at the feet of my reviewers. It's been a while since I've gotten reviews that were so...critical. Noticing my errors is taking a bit of time, so updates might be a bit more delayed but hopefully they will be **BETTER** for the effort! Thanks for the feedback guys!_


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 10

Ben knew that smell. Vanilla.

Those wonderful beans that were responsible for some of the finest confectioneries the world had ever produced...it was also one of the products that he put in his wake-up cocktail after a night on the turps. All in all vanilla was one of Ben's favourite flavours and smells.

Ben cracked an eye and shifted his head back in surprise as he tried to figure out what the brown and black fur-ball on his chest was, some kind of wild pokemon that had crawled in during the night? Ben's mind raced as he recounted the conversation with Professor Oak before they set out to hunt the Nidorino. _Professor Oak had linked the Pokemon Index to one of the Pokemon Centre's computers and brought up all his data on Nidorino, poison type second stage of Nidoran male's evolutionary path and all that statistical garbage that went with it. Ben had taken a last minute look through the Pokemon Index before closing it down. Inside were the 80 species that Professor Oak already had data on, including the Bulbasaur, Charmander, Squirtle, Eevee and Flareon that Ben and his companions had supplied._

Ben's mind raced but he could think of nothing until the thing moved, allowing Ben to see that it covered his body almost as well as the sleeping bag it lay on top of "Stephanie?" Stephanie opened her golden eyes and Ben froze, not sure what to do next, then heaved upwards, pushing Stephanie off him. He slipped out of his sleeping bag as quick as he could and shoved Cory with his foot "Up and at 'em Slowpoke. We have some hunting to do"

A green light illuminated Cory's face "What the hell is your damage? It's three in the morning"

Ben shifted slightly, trying to think of a reason that didn't involve Stephanie using him as a mattress. He was rescued, from his attempts at a cover story at least, by a loud roar. Despite still being in their pyjamas the three travelling companions stuck their heads out the tent's opening and swore.

Plenty of animals have green eyes, Ben for example. But there is a difference by way of intimidation between a green eyed person and the glowing green of an obviously pissed off creature in the middle of the night. Cory grabbed Stephanie and leapt off to one side while Ben took to the other. The creature wasn't huge, about the size of the Growlithe that Kanto's law enforcement preferred, it's movements were completely different though. A Growlithe moved with some degree of fluidity, this creature ripped through the tent like it was made of paper.

"It's the Nidorino!" Cory yelled "Somebody call out a pokemon!"

Stephanie yelled at him "They're all in our back packs! Just grab one and run!"

The three trainers grabbed a bag each and bolted out of the tent, the cool night air was split by the Nidorino's furious howl as it ripped through the tent once more. Rather than waste time fishing around in what might be their companion's pack the three dug their toes in and bolted.

The trip to the base on the cliff on Legend's Road had taken the three an hour at a brisk walk, the trip back took ten minutes at full tilt. They bolted into Veridian City at an hour when all doors in Veridian City were bolted shut.

"We're screwed!" Cory yelled "We can't outrun this thing forever"

"We don't have to" Ben replied "We just have to-" the three passed under a street light and Ben noticed what Cory was carrying "Cory! You have my bag, throw it here!" Ben swung the pack he was carrying off his back and caught his bag as Cory launched it to him, he quickly reached into the side pocket and pulled out a red and white ball, Ben lobbed it over his shoulder and skidded to a halt as Pest emerged.

The Rattata shook the sleep from its eyes and squealed in fear as the Nidorino thundered past "Dammit Pest!" Ben yelled "QUICK ATTACK THAT THING!" the Rattata roared and charged forwards, accelerating at an unnatural pace to make the move. Pest collided with the Nidorino's side and pushed it off course and away from Ben.

Ben swore as the Nidorino gave up on him and targeted Stephanie "Pest, quick attack and Bite!"

The little rat pokemon roared and latched on to the poison type, making it stop in its tracks to try and shake the rat monster off. Ben recalled the Rattata as it sailed through the air towards a parked car. Ben swapped out Zubat, a poison type like the Nidorino, and checked on Pest. The Rattata was safe and sound but had fainted, probably in response to flying towards an SUVs door.

The Zubat hovered in the air, just out of the Nidorino's reach and kept the monster busy while Ben's mind raced for a strategy.

"Zubat SUPERSONIC!" the bat monster screeched at the poison type monster, making it pause. Ben took the opportunity to lob Stephanie her bag, she in turn threw Cory his. Ben yelled another command at the little blue bat "Zubat LEECH LIFE!" the Zubat dropped towards the Nidorino, but its advantage had been lost and the Nidorino swatted the light pokemon aside with its horn.

Ben recalled the unconscious bat and summoned his trump card "Go Flareon!" the fire type emerged from its ball with a roar. The two monsters paced as they sized one another up, finally the Nidorino charged "Flareon, dodge and ember!" Ben yelled his order a bit too slow, not realising that the fire type still didn't respond instantly to his commands like his other monsters and the Flareon staggered slightly as the Nidorino clipped it with its horn. The fire type belched flames at the poison type before hunching over and throwing up. The Nidorino roared and rolled over the flames on its side, putting them out, it turned to face the fire type again and charged. Flareon leapt up on a dumpster to evade the attack and retaliated with another ember attack of its own, but the flames barely left its mouth before being replaced by vomit.

Ben recalled the poisoned pokemon and stepped away from the action, there was simply no way Kit could compete with this monster.

Stephanie stepped up and summoned Doll, her female Nidoran into the action. The blue poison type was only half the size of the Nidorino but it glared at the monster fiercely, growling as low as it could. Stephanie looked at the Nidorino's bigger horn with a bit of concern "Alright doll, we have a fight on our hands here" The Nidorino charged and Stephanie ordered Doll to respond with a scratch attack.

Doll swiped her claws across the bigger monster's face and forced it off to the side, but the Nidorino was hardly hurting. The pink monster lined its opponent up with its pointed horn and charged again "Doll scratch it again!" the female Nidoran swung its claws again, but the Nidorino anticipated this tactic and swayed into the strike, catching the smaller pokemon with a shoulder to shoulder collision and sending it sprawling.

Stephanie recalled her Nidoran and swapped for the Poliwag she'd named Swirl "Swirl, water sport!" the tadpole pokemon shot geysers into the air that fell to the ground and soaked the pavements that the pokemon stood on. Ben and Cory stepped back out of the action and off the damp stones.

The Nidorino paused for a moment, suspicious of this non-attacking move.

Stephanie made to capitalise "Swirl, BUBBLE!" Everything within eight foot of the Poliwag got covered as the water sport powered bubble erupted from the tadpole pokemon.

The Nidorino roared in frustration as it's opponent disappeared in the mass of shiny spheres, it raced around blindly as it tried to impale the Poliwag on its horn. Ben was as stumped as the Nidorino, _where could the Poliwag possibly have hidden?_ The bubbles were all but gone and still the Poliwag was nowhere to be seen.

Stephanie grinned "Swirl, Hypnosis!" the remaining bubbles formed a ring around the panting Nidorino and slowly began to turn, mesmerising the tired pokemon even as they exposed the Poliwag. The Nidorino's legs collapsed and Stephanie's Poliwag attacked with a directed bubble attack, Stephanie however had given the order too soon and rather than damaging the Nidorino the attack simply broke the hypnosis charm. The pink pokemon attacked with a furious roar and ploughed over the water pokemon.

Stephanie growled but she was far from beaten and swapped her unconscious Poliwag for the yellow electric mouse Pikachu. Stephanie grinned "Name me the greatest conductors of electricity...Pikachu, THUNDER SHOCK!" the electric mouse hunched and its cheeks glowed before unleashing arcs of electricity that shot through the battlefield and the Nidorino.

Ben gasped as the light died, it still wasn't enough. The Nidorino charged and hit the Pikachu directly with its horn. The Pikachu struggled to rise, vomited and passed out. Cory considered making a joke about its resemblance to Ben of a Friday night, but for once considered Stephanie's feelings and remained quiet.

Stephanie recalled the mouse pokemon and considered her remaining pokemon _Fuzz and Buster are both too weak to tackle this bad boy, so I guess that leaves _"Freebie I choose you!" Ben's and Cory's jaws hit the ground simultaneously as Stephanie called her starter pokemon, but the creature that emerged was unfamiliar to both of them. Freebie no longer crawled on the ground but floated delicately on the tiny breezes that whispered through the city.

Stephanie smiled at the Butterfree before getting back to business "Freebie STRING-SHOT!"

Powerful strands of silk pinned the Nidorino to the ground, but Stephanie wasn't finished yet "Freebie CONFUSION!" the view around both the Butterfree and Nidorino warped as the psychic attack struck its target. The Nidorino howled in pain and fury, but even the Butterfree was too weak to put it down with just a single attack combination.

The Nidorino thrashed in pain and tore the pavement up with the Butterfree's silk bindings still attached. The weighted strands were flung about like a cloud of morning stars, Stephanie covered her eyes as a particularly large chunk of pavement swatted her Butterfree from the sky. She pointed the poke-ball at the mangled bug and recalled it.

Cory prepared to take over, but Stephanie held out her hand to stop him "Go Buster!" the Spearow screamed as it powered upwards from its poke-ball "Buster PECK ITS EYES OUT!"

Ben gasped in surprise and stared at Stephanie's face, her gold eyes burned with fury as she ordered the assault on the Nidorino. The Spearow was too small to win but by the time Stephanie called it back the Nidorino was bleeding profusely and panting heavily. Ben raced over and grabbed Stephanie, hauling her away as Cory took over.

Stephanie glared at Ben with the eyes of a caged wolf "_It hurt Freebie!_" she struggled but Ben held her tight.

"We'll take him to the Pokemon Centre, Freebie will be fine" Stephanie struggled more but Ben held her tight and eventually the wild light died from her eyes and was replaced by a haunted look. She stared at her starter's poke-ball all the way back to the Pokemon Centre and refused to say a word.

…...

Lately I've been asked how I keep track of things...well, I keep a journal of my characters and what they have going for them – which frankly isn't much.

Pokemon Age Barriers

CHARACTER PROFILES

Benjamin (No last name yet) PUNK

Age – 18

Eyes – Green

Hair - Brown

Alcoholic

Pokemon: Pest – Rattata(starter)

Kit – Eevee(Sheltered valley)

Zubat(Sheltered valley)

Flareon(Sheltered valley guardian)

Cory (No last name yet) ROCKER

Age – 18

Eyes – Brown

Hair – Black

Smoker

Pokemon: Racer – Pidgey(Starter)

Dumbo – Nidoran male(Sheltered valley)

Spearow(Sheltered valley)

Munch – Eevee(Sheltered Valley)

Nidorino(Veridian City)

Stephanie (No last name yet) EMO/DEATH METAL

Age – 18

Eyes – Gold

Hair – Brown, was dyed black

Goth poet

Pokemon: Freebie – Caterpie(Starter)

Doll – Nidoran female(Sheltered Valley)

Buster – Spearow(Sheltered Valley)

Fuzz – Eevee(Sheltered Valley)

Swirl – Poliwag(Sheltered Valley)

Charge – Pikachu(entrance to Veridian Forest)

With Oak:

Beeotch – Weedle(Sheltered Valley)S

Spank – Mankey(Sheltered Valley)S

This is my storyline Pokedex.

Just to be clear; pokemon that appear as undiscovered have probably been discovered by somebody, its just that Professor Oak either didn't know about it or didn't have enough information to write a log for his Pokemon Index.

Current Pokedex

80 Seen

70 Caught

001 Bulbasaur

002 Ivysaur - Undiscovered

003 Venusaur - Undiscovered

004 Charmander

005 Charmeleon - Undiscovered

006 Charizard - Undiscovered

007 Squirtle

008 Wartortle - Undiscovered

009 Blastoise - Undiscovered

010 Caterpie

011 Metapod

012 Butterfree

013 Weedle

014 Kakuna

015 Beedrill

016 Pidgey

017 Pidgeotto

018 Pidgeot

019 Rattata

020 Raticate

021 Spearow

022 Fearow

023 Ekans

024 Arbok

025 Pikachu

026 Raichu - Undiscovered

027 Sandshrew

028 Sandslash

029 Nidoran

030 Nidorina

031 Nidoqueen - Undiscovered

032 Nidoran

033 Nidorino

034 Nidoking - Undiscovered

035 Clefairy

036 Clefable - Undiscovered

037 Vulpix

038 Ninetales - Undiscovered

039 Jigglypuff - Undiscovered

040 Wigglytuff - Undiscovered

041 Zubat

042 Golbat

043 Oddish

044 Gloom

045 Vileplume - Undiscovered

046 Paras - Undiscovered

047 Parasect – Undiscovered

048 Venonat

049 Venomoth

050 Diglett

051 Dugtrio

052 Meowth

053 Persian

054 Psyduck

055 Golduck - Undiscovered

056 Mankey

057 Primeape

058 Growlithe

059 Arcanine – Believed legendary

060 Poliwag

061 Poliwhirl

062 Poliwrath - Undiscovered

063 Abra

064 Kadabra - Undiscovered

065 Alakazam - Undiscovered

066 Machop

067 Machoke

068 Machamp - Undiscovered

069 Bellsprout

070 Weepinbell

071 Victreebel - Undiscovered

072 Tentacool

073 Tentacruel

074 Geodude

075 Graveler

076 Golem

077 Ponyta

078 Rapidash

079 Slowpoke - Undiscovered

080 Slowbro - Undiscovered

081 Magnemite - Undiscovered

082 Magneton - Undiscovered

083 Farfetch'd - Undiscovered

084 Doduo

085 Dodrio

086 Seel - Undiscovered

087 Dewgong - Undiscovered

088 Grimer

089 Muk

090 Shellder

091 Cloyster - Undiscovered

092 Gastly

093 Haunter

094 Gengar - Undiscovered

095 Onix

096 Drowzee

097 Hypno

098 Krabby

099 Kingler

100 Voltorb - Undiscovered

101 Electrode - Undiscovered

102 Exeggcute - Undiscovered

103 Exeggutor - Undiscovered

104 Cubone - Undiscovered

105 Marowak - Undiscovered

106 Hitmonlee

107 Hitmonchan

108 Lickitung - Undiscovered

109 Koffing

110 Weezing

111 Rhyhorn - Undiscovered

112 Rhydon - Undiscovered

113 Chansey - Undiscovered

114 Tangela - Undiscovered

115 Kangaskhan - Undiscovered

116 Horsea - Undiscovered

117 Seadra - Undiscovered

118 Goldeen - Undiscovered

119 Seaking - Undiscovered

120 Staryu - Undiscovered

121 Starmie - Undiscovered

122 Mr. Mime - Undiscovered

123 Scyther - Undiscovered

124 Jynx - Undiscovered

125 Electabuzz - Undiscovered

126 Magmar - Undiscovered

127 Pinsir - Undiscovered

128 Tauros

129 Magikarp

130 Gyarados

131 Lapras - undiscovered

132 Ditto

133Eevee

134 Vaporeon - Undiscovered

136 Flareon

137 Porygon - Uncreated

138 Omanyte - Undiscovered

139 Omastar - Undiscovered

140 Kabuto - Undiscovered

141 Kabutops - Undiscovered

142 Aerodactyl - Undiscovered

143 Snorlax

144 Articuno - Undiscovered

145 Zapdos - Undiscovered

146 Moltres

147 Dratini - Undiscovered

148 Dragonair - Undiscovered

149 Dragonite - Undiscovered

150 Mewtwo - Uncreated

151 Mew


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 11

_I own...more and more of this story _

_but still nothing important_

_Good thing this is made for fun._

Cory swaggered into the Pokemon Centre about ten minutes after Ben had brought Stephanie and her team in. He shoved a poke-ball under Ben's nose and rocked it so that light reflected off the shiny red and white surfaces into Ben's eyes, forcing him to acknowledge his latest pokemon capture.

Ben looked past the poke-ball at his travelling companion and his look told Cory all was not well "Stephanie's pokemon...one of them was hurt wasn't it?" he asked dropping the ball from Ben's face and looking concerned.

Ben nodded "Freebie copped a case of infection, but it's recovering well...Stephanie blames Professor Oak and all trainers for her starter getting hurt. That includes us"

Cory shook his head dumbly and flopped down next to Ben "Where is she?"

"Steph's in with her Pokemon. She's refused to leave them, won't eat, won't drink. The nurse is in there abusing her for being a fool at the moment. Giving her a lecture about worrying her pokemon by making herself sick" Ben slumped further into the couch and Cory tilted his head. Ben was never what he'd consider 'happy go lucky' but he tended to be pretty thick skinned. _Just what did Stephanie say to him?_ Cory wondered as he watched the brown haired boy brooding.

Cory got up and ambled over to one of the video phones. He pulled the small monitor and its gun from his bag and scanned the Nidorino's poke-ball before dialling Professor Oak's number.

An irritated face popped up on the monitor _Oh it's _you _what can this 'Bum' do for you sir? _Cory growled a bit but kept his face neutral "Has the Professor returned yet? _I'm not good enough for you? _The aid mocked "Well, honestly not my type would be the better description. I need to ask advice from Professor Oak about the Pokemon Index" the aid frowned _Fine, I'll get the Doc...give 'em a blasted pokedex and they think they're important..._Cory ignored the aide's grumbles as he went in search of the professor.

After what seemed like an eternity Professor Oak sat down in front of the screen _Cory? I never expected you to be asking for advice...did the pokedex break?_ "Uh...actually no. Stephanie and I kinda broke half of Veridian City before I managed to catch that Nidorino..." _And they're holding __you responsible because you're over eighteen_ Professor Oak finished for him _I really need to work with a younger crowd...what's the damage?_ Cory held up the penalty notice and Professor Oak grimaced _That's laying it on pretty thick! Okay Cory, leave it with me and I'll see what I can do about getting this reduced to a reasonable amount_ Cory stared at him for a moment "How do I leave it with you? _Screen shot_ replied the professor and cut the connection.

...…...

Stephanie sat gloomily in the hall outside her Butterfree's room, she was lost in her own thoughts when a young man walked past. The man paused for a moment before stating "Huh..._Pokemon Trainer._ Nothing but butchers in my opinion" he turned to Stephanie and raised an eyebrow "this is what happens when people have no idea of what pokemon are capable of. They get their partners injured, you have no right to call yourself a trainer. It's you who needs the training" Stephanie lifted her head to glare at the stranger, but he had already moved along. His black tailored suit disappearing into the gloom at the end of the hall.

Stephanie gazed up at the window, the sky was beginning to turn grey with the dawn. Stephanie stood up and stretched, as she did she spotted two figures out on the lawn of the Pokemon Centre. Closer inspection revealed Ben and his Flareon, Stephanie pressed her face to the glass and watched as the Flareon nodded and ran off towards the town entrance.

Ben looked up, startled from his thoughtful moment as Stephanie yelled at him "What are you DOING!"

Ben tilted his head "I was thinking"

Stephanie put her hands on her hips and glared at him "You let your strongest pokemon go!"

Ben turned to gaze down the street where the Flareon had disappeared "He was never really mine to begin with...we just came to an understanding for a short time and worked together. Flareon's home is in the Sheltered Valley"

Stephanie stared at him for a minute "You're hard to figure out sometimes Benjamin"

Ben turned to face her "You think too much sometimes Stephanie, sometimes you just have to stick your neck out" Ben leaned towards Stephanie only to brush his lips on thin air. Ben opened his eyes and spotted Stephanie heading back towards the Pokemon Centre.

Ben cursed and followed.

...

Cory stood up to receive his applause from Eric and Nurse Joy as he finished what must have been the fifth retelling of his battle with the Nidorino. Each telling had become more animated and made Ben and Stephanie look more and more incompetent as trainers.

Ben grinned. Knowing Cory was full of hot air was one thing, but knowing his entire audience knew he was full of hot air just made it amusing.

Stephanie retreated into herself, Cory's words did hold a grain of truth, her Butterfree still lay in recovery as a testament to that. Doubt gnawed at the back of Stephanie's mind but she shoved it deep and howled with laughter like the rest of her companions.

...…...

Cory rolled off the couch and gazed blearily out the window. The crack of dawn was his favourite time of the day, everything was cool and soft, and perfect for training. Stepping lightly Cory padded out of the lobby and into the morning light that shone on the front lawn.

Cory pulled all his poke-balls off his belt and launched them into the air. The five monsters materialised on the grass and began milling about, the Nidorino growled at other pokemon as they came close, but otherwise stayed fairly calm. Cory stepped towards the Nidorino but stopped as the poison type growled. The dark haired youth waited until the growling stopped before stepping forward again. This time the Nidorino turned to face him and pawed the ground threateningly.

Dumbo walked up beside Cory and growled at the Nidorino in spite of the size difference between the pair. The Nidorino glared at the smaller monster and looked back to Cory, it lowered its head and crouched in preparation for a charge, Dumbo followed suit and rammed the bigger pokemon off target as it lunged at Cory.

Cory waited a moment before charging the Nidorino himself. He'd come to the conclusion that in order to command maximum respect from pokemon he had to get in and tackle them himself sooner or later. While the others had spent most of the night checking in on their recovering pokemon Cory had spent his researching Nidorino and its poison spines, after several hours he'd found a weak spot and now he put theory into practice.

He rushed at an angle and slammed the poison pokemon in the side, similar to Ben's pokemon Kit's quick attack. The Nidorino squawked in surprise. Cory responded with a loud roar.

The Nidorino gawked at Cory, surprised by this strange human who dared to fight back. It bunched its muscles and thrashed, trying to push Cory away. But in spite of its powerful build and ferocious nature Cory was at least triple the monster's weight and he held it firm. The poisonous quills raised and fell as the monster tried to hit its attacker with the toxic points but to no avail, Cory had it beat.

Finally the monster subsided and Cory let it move, he stood up and stepped back, glaring at the Nidorino as he moved. Cory stopped a single pace away from the monster and snarled. The Nidorino snarled right back but didn't charge so Cory squatted down on his haunches "Alright you troublesome brat, it's time we laid down some ground rules. SIT!" the Nidorino roared in defiance, but Cory simply grabbed its horn and pushed it upwards, forcing the monster's backside down

"Good" Cory stated and pulled a poke-treat from his pocket and put it on the ground in front of the pink pokemon. The Nidorino sniffed the treat warily before deciding it was safe and wolfing it down. Cory stood up and walked towards his other pokemon "You can join in if you want, but stay out of trouble" The pink monster growled in reply and flopped onto its side.

Cory pulled four more poke-treats from his pocket and told all his other monsters to sit. They all obeyed and Cory threw each its preferred flavour.

The Nidorino watched with a single eye as Cory played with his other pokemon but refused to join in.

When the game ended Cory called all his pokemon back including the Nidorino and started to head back inside for breakfast when Eric confronted him "Look...I hate to be asking another favour of you, but watching you with your pokemon a thought occurred to me. Can I buy your Nidoran?"

Cory looked at Eric in surprise "I...I never actually considered selling my pokemon before, but somehow that seems wrong. Why?"

Eric nodded towards the Champion's Road "Trainers only really pass through here once a year, when the Pokemon League Championships are held, other than that the trainers who begin their journey at Pallet are the only trainers I ever get for customers, if I had my own pokemon I could create a place to start Veridian trainers off on their own journey, a school, academy or something like that"

Cory smiled and pulled a poke-ball off his belt "Dumbo come on out" the purple pokemon roared, delighted to be out of its poke-ball again. The pokemon stalled, instinctively sensing its trainer's mixed feelings "Dumbo...this is Eric" Dumbo growled and moved closer to Cory. Cory bent down and patted the poison type "It's okay Dumbo, you're just out to meet him, _kneel down Eric, he's craning his neck to look up at you_" Cory hissed and Eric dropped to a knee.

Eric fished around in his pocket for a moment and pulled out a poke-treat that he offered to the Nidoran. The pink monster sniffed but remained still, so Eric put the food down and withdrew his hand. The Nidoran waited until the hand was clear before snatching the food and retreating to huddle against Cory's leg.

Cory looked thoughtfully at the Nidoran before recalling it. He looked at Eric "You're coming with me" the two moved into the Pokemon Centre and Cory loaded up all his information on the species Nidorino.

Eric stepped back "No way..."

Owning a pet can be a big responsiblility but having one visit can give you inspiration you never thought of, pinning down a hundred pound huskie is one way of putting pokemon weights into perspective. No poisonous quills on a husky to worry about but you still realise how weak an animal humans are.


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 12

_Irony is my cruel bitch_

_of a mistress._

_I love her so._

Ben, Stephanie and Cory stood at the gates to the Veridian Forest gaping at the big wooden frame and its blazing torches set against a gloomy sky that threatened rain and thunder.

"Looks like something from a blockbuster movie" Ben commented as he re-adjusted his back pack.

"Or one of its spin-offs" Stephanie replied, tugging at her new outfit. The short skirt and leather duster were gone, or in her bag at least leather dusters were good for nasty weather, now she wore a long sleeve shirt underneath a sleeveless jacket, cyclists gloves, half length denim shorts and her normal military boots.

Ben had noted the dashes of colour that had been sorely lacking from her previous outfit, not only did she have an inch of brunette at her hairline the long sleeve shirt was a brilliant red, her shorts were a faded blue and her military boots had been graced with electric blue laces. Ben liked it, the Goth look seemed something from the past.

After a short round of jokes concerning the monster movie genre the three stepped through the gates.

The trees were far denser and far more ominous than the Sheltered Valley had been, plus the branches interlocked to create a canopy that bore more resemblance to a cave than a forest and a low buzzing filled the area with noise. The grass seemed wild and manicured at the same time, sitting at exactly thigh height on Stephanie.

"So..." Ben drawled "Plans. Do we make a camp and do some hunting first or do we try and pass through this dump as quick as possible?"

Cory scanned the pamphlet he'd picked up in the Pokemon Centre "Says here that this forest is inhabited by Caterpie, Metapod, Weedle, Kakuna, Pidgey, Pidgeotto and Pikachu...I say we camp at the end of this hole and hunt in the morning, when we've had some sleep"

The three trainers began to move off when a small head popped up from behind a bush "Oh it's a Weedle!" Stephanie gushed "It's so cute I could just catch it...which would be pointless...because I already have one...that I don't bother carrying around and leave it with Professor Oak...I'M A HORRIBLE PERSON!" Ben and Cory exchanged glances and waited for Stephanie to, rather sheepishly, collect herself.

Ben plucked a poke-ball off his belt and enlarged it "Go Zubat!" the little blue bat chattered in delight at being let out in a cool area.

Cory raised his eyebrow in surprise "I thought you hated the bat, and wouldn't a fire type like your Flareon be a better choice?"

Ben grinned "Me and the bat reached an agreement. He doesn't try to suck my blood or bite me and I don't tie him to a tree until midday. Besides, I released the Flareon"

Cory fell over in shock "You released your strongest pokemon?"

Ben snorted "Way I hear things you gave yours away...Zubat attack the bug. SUPERSONIC!" the bat monster stopped its swooping assaults on the Weedle and howled its high pitched attack. The Weedle seemed unaffected by the noise and looked up at the flying/poison cross curiously.

"Haha! The bug has no ears for you to attack dummy!...come to think of it neither did Freebie when it was a Caterpie, but it heard Stephanie well enough to understand her" Cory mused "Better ask Professor Oak about that"

"It's not that hard to figure out Cory, Caterpie have antennae and the Weedle have hairs that are sensitive enough to pick up vibrations from the air, it also means certain sounds are completely beyond their ability to notice, like Zubat's supersonic attack. No ear drum for it to rattle around in" Stephanie folded her arms and looked positively scholarly.

"Well, this sucks" Ben noted "Neither of Zubat's attacks are going to work because the damn thing is a bug"

"Just lob a poke-ball at it and if it doesn't get caught try another pokemon" Cory pointed out in his most bored voice.

Ben drew back his arm and pitched the poke-ball at the Weedle. The bug monster flew backwards as the ball smacked it in the head and passed out before de-materialising and being sucked inside the red and white orb. The ball didn't rock or even shudder, no flashing lights, no fight whatsoever "Well...that was anti-climatic" Ben huffed before retrieving the ball and recalling his Zubat.

Cory, Stephanie and Ben grabbed their gear and continued walking in silence.

~000~

The hours dragged by and soon the teens feet dragged as well. Stephanie and Ben had taken up annoying Cory who'd given up paying attention to the pair.

"STOP RIGHT THERE!"

The three teenagers paused and looked for the voice's source. And looked, and looked and looked "What the hell?" growled Cory "Who tells somebody to hide then clears out?" Ben and Stephanie shrugged, actually amused by this development. Cory was not impressed "GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE!" he roared "WHAT KIND OF SISSY DEMANDS A GROUP STOP AND DOESN'T OFFER THE COURTESY OF A REASON!"

Suddenly the ground tore away from the three, tripping them up and dragging them along before finally hoisting them off the ground and into a tree where they dangled four foot off the ground beside a young sandy haired boy of fifteen.

"Apologies" the boy began "My blade was blunt and loosing the snare took all my attention" he pointed at the three with a small curved sword, presumably a wakizashi, before thumping his armoured chest "I am Kabuto and you three have foolishly walked into my trap" Ben chuckled as he took in the boy's appearance, the youth wore black lacquered armour from head to toe with an open-faced samurai mask, an axe shaped horn graced his brow giving him reason to name himself after one of the oversized beetles. He wore five poke-balls on his sash, cluing the three in to his status as some sort of trainer.

Stephanie relaxed as if she was in a hammock "We didn't just walk into a trap, we stopped and gawked while he stuffed about triggering it. Getting strung up by such a loser is pretty sad if you ask me"

"LOSER!" Kabuto roared "I AM TERRIFYING!" He pointed his sword at Stephanie through the ropes, forcing her to tilt her head back away from the tip. Cory lashed out and grabbed the handle, pushing the sword off to the side moments before the net crashed to the ground. Cory stood up and planted the blade in the soft ground while Ben folded away his pocket knife "I CHALLENGE YOU ALL TO DUELS!" Kabuto screamed, reaching for the poke-balls in his belt.

~000~

Stephanie glanced back over her shoulder at the miserable figure they left behind "Was that really necessary?"

Cory chuckled "Hell no, but it sure was fun"

Ben folded his arms over his chest as he walked "You're too soft Steph. He pointed a sword at you, it was only luck that he's a loser and it was blunt"

Kabuto cut a miserable figure indeed as he watched the three teenagers continue on their way, he shed a tear as his underwear cut a little deeper into the front of his thighs and stomach and wondered if the elastic would give way before the branch of the large oak tree that the two boys had hung him off. Kabuto sighed, this was the worst wedgie he'd ever suffered. _Maybe_ he considered _such is justice for setting the kind of trap that hoists people into trees..._

~000~

Light died fast in the dense forest and the three teens stopped to set up camp, clearing the twigs, sticks and rocks away from the flattest area they could find they pitched the tent with a minimum of fuss and set about preparing food for themselves and their pokemon.

Ben swirled the liquid around the small bottle sadly before pouring some of it on the wood, he wished he had kept the fire type, then he might not have to waste any of the Whiskey he'd purchased from Eric to start a fire with wet wood. The brown haired youth glared around the forest, it wasn't raining and hadn't been for at least three days but the dense cover made by the trees prevented the sun from drying anything. Ben took a sip of the Whiskey before pouring the rest of it on the thin twigs in the middle of his wooden pyramid and putting the bottle away. Ben lit a match and held it against the twigs until the flames swept merrily along the expensive alcohol.

Ben looked up from wishing that somebody had seen far enough ahead to purchase kerosene at Eric's store and spotted Cory scraping his sharpening block across what appeared to be Kabuto's small sword.

"Cory!" Stephanie glared at the black haired youth "It wasn't bad enough that you and Ben hung that poor kid off a tree by his underwear? You had to steal his sword as well?"

"He ain't gonna be pointing it at anyone else in a hurry" Cory smirked.

Stephanie put her hands on her hips "You take that back to that kid NOW! Ben, make him do it"

Ben looked from Cory to Stephanie and back again "I'm actually with Cory on this one. That kid is a loon and might hurt somebody next time. Still..." Ben looked at the sword "You're selling that in Pewter City. I don't trust you with it any more than I trust the brat in the armour"

Stephanie folded her arms and turned away from the two boys in frustration.

Ben folded his arms behind his head and leaned back against his bag with a sigh.

Cory pretended to continue Sharpening his sword but secretly stole glances at Stephanie's butt in the firelight.

~000~

Dawn in the Veridian Forest was really no different to dusk or even midday. The forest was still dark and cold and somewhat ominous. Cory decided that the idiot Kabuto had very little to do with that. Another thing that still bothered him was the buzzing. He'd scanned the pamphlet again and again, but none of the pokemon depicted could possibly have made such a sound.

Cory looked over his shoulder at Stephanie and Ben, still sprawled out asleep, slid Kabuto's blade through his belt and set out into the forest to search for the noise.

After a few minutes walking the buzz became more of a sensation than a sound. Cory could feel his skin tingling from it. He pushed deeper into the trees and the hair on the back of his neck began to stand up, as did the hair on his arms and head. The buzzing had gone from a dull noise to a tangible sensation of power. Cory pushed over a bush and screamed as electricity struck him like a wrecking ball.

~000~

Stephanie shoved Ben with her foot, he groaned but refused to wake. Stephanie glared at her travelling companion's light features, light brown hair and light coloured skin. The only thing not light about Ben was his sleep, therefore it would take something heavier to wake him. Something like a military boot.

Ben swore loudly as his ribs burst with pain. He sat up, swore, lay back down and swore again. There was no escaping it, his ribs hurt like crazy, Ben rolled over, stuck his hand in the remains of the camp fire, swore louder and rolled back the other way, knocking Stephanie off her feet and on top of him. Stephanie yelped and Ben swore again before passing out.

~000~

Ben cracked his eyes open to find Stephanie sitting beside him wrapping a bandage around a hand, his as a matter of fact "What happened?" Ben asked woozily "Why are you wrapping my hand? My ribs hurt..."

Stephanie tilted her head and gave him what she hoped was an apologetic look, she'd never been that good with facial expressions. Not spending much time with people had her a bit behind on social skills practice "Well, your hand should hurt since you stuck it in a fire but since you're a freak who patches up with pokemon potions your hand looks better than ever"

Ben nodded "Still doesn't tell me why my ribs hurt..."

"I uh...woke you up with my shoe"

"Don't sugar coat it. You kicked me in the ribs" Ben growled.

"I was worried about Cory!" Stephanie protested.

"Did trying to kill me make you feel better?" Ben asked in a deadpan voice.

Stephanie blushed "Actually, no. I forgot all about Cory for the last half hour" she brushed Ben's hair and dropped his head onto the grass "we'd better go find him"

Ben frowned and shuffled his feet to push the sleeping bag away before standing up, he felt a bit self concious as Stephanie looked his pyjamas up and down before he grabbed his bag and raced into the bushes to get changed into his walking gear.

Frankly I'm loving the new method of divying up the story that I stole from...probably several people actually, I can't remember where I first saw it. Things look so much cleaner than they did with the row of full stops.

Oh, and to those who celebrate it Happy All Hallows Eve! I was planning on dressing up as Cinderfella, but went to karate where they dressed me up as a punching bag. Just didn't have the skills to back up my mouth on the night.


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER 13

_I own nuttin' _

Cory rolled to his feet and again tried to escape the electric mice. He could see the arcs of electricity and he knew he managed to move out of their path, but again the bolts hit him.

Cory swore as he passed out.

~000~

Ben sniffed at the air and made a turn to the left. Stephanie stopped and watched him "Hey! Where are you going?"

Ben turned to face her and pointed in the direction he'd started heading "I smell something burning, I hear buzzing and I feel something wrong. All in that direction. I'll tell you three things about Cory, he stinks of smoke, I never listen to him so all I've ever heard from him is buzzing and he is the most incorrect person I've ever met. The signs say he's that way"

Stephanie raised an eyebrow "Oh yeah? Well my woman's intuition tells me it's that way" Stephanie pointed in the opposite direction "Now that we're done comparing superstitions which way do we go?"

Ben crossed his arms "Okay, fine. We'll go in your direction, and miss out on whatever is being barbecued in my direction" Stephanie smiled and began walking in the direction she'd indicated.

Ben grabbed her backpack and hauled her towards the smell of smoke.

Ben and Stephanie pushed through the greenery, as they travelled the buzzing got louder and the smell of burnt meat got stronger. Several shrubs and a half hour later and the pair were gawking at Cory as he tried to run for the fourth time since they'd arrived, never realising that the weapon he'd stolen from Kabuto was attracting the lightning attacks like a golf club or a lightning rod.

Ben shook himself out of the stupor and checked his belt, trying to figure out what might be useful in taking on twenty odd yellow electric rodents. Stephanie reached back and pulled a ball of her own out "Charge I choose you!" the little Pikachu squeaked its name as it emerged from the poke-ball and assumed a battle stance. As an afterthought she also called forth Doll the female Nidoran and Fuzz the Eevee. Ben nodded, but realised he needed to contribute too so he pulled three poke-balls off his belt and summoned Pest the Rattata, Kit the Eevee and Apocalypse the Weedle. Stephanie raised an eyebrow "Apocalypse?"

Ben grinned "It started out as sarcasm, but I think he's gonna earn it now. Six verses twenty will go down in the history books if we can win it"

Stephanie sighed "We don't have to win with just six against twenty, we get Cory out of there and he can add...ah crap, he can only add two really"

"Maybe we..." Ben started "...ah hell. Apocalypse, Kit, Pest. ATTACK!" The Rattata and Eevee rushed forwards leaving the Weedle crawling along behind them. Stephanie ordered her three forwards as well and Doll was left behind just like Ben's Weedle.

Ben and Stephanie sprinted out of the bushes and began hurling poke-balls at the Pikachu as they were struck by their pokemon's attacks. The vast majority of balls were broken out of by the electric rodents, but some were unable to fight their way out and were held fast.

Cory dug the short sword into the ground and used it as a crutch to pull himself to his feet. Ben's mind clicked and he dropped his shoulder and charged, knocking the shorter youth off his feet and away from the metal blade moments before the electrical blast hit it.

Cory shook his head and rolled to his feet, he reached to his belt and pulled the poke-balls containing Dumbo the Nidoran and Moocher the Eevee.

Stephanie took a deep breath and calmed herself before taking in the situation with clear eyes.

Five Pikachu were in poke-balls belonging to Ben or herself, fifteen were still in the open, either on the attack or pulled back out of ball throwing range and eight pokemon belonging to the three trainers had been reduced to four. Dumbo, Moocher, Kit and Doll. Kit had taken a bolt to the leg and was hobbling on three, but the tides were actually in the trainer's favour "Now!" Stephanie yelled "Send in the flying types!" Cory and Ben looked at her like she was mad but Zubat, Racer and Cory's Spearow were summoned to the field along with Freebie and Buster. The remaining Pikachu ignored the exhausted pokemon that were already on the field and targeted the easy win over flying types. Fifteen electrical attacks were launched at once and all zeroed in on the sword that had been planted in the ground by Cory.

The explosion rocked the Forest and the Pikachu scattered, racing into the undergrowth and disappearing from sight.

Cory swayed as he staggered over to the sword and pulled it from the ground.

"What the HELL did you do to my blade!" Cory, Ben and Stephanie looked towards Kabuto in surprise. The samurai kitted youth glared at them in desperate frustration.

"Well..." Ben began "...he did use it as a machete"

"And an axe" Stephanie offered.

"A walking stick" Ben pointed out.

"A hammer" Stephanie supplied.

"A knife" Ben mused watching Kabuto's face as it passed through some rather appealing shades of red and white.

"And a lightning rod" Stephanie finished.

"ENOUGH!" Kabuto screamed "I will KILL YOU!" He pointed a shaking finger at Cory and pulled a poke-ball off his belt with the other hand "GO! Beedrill!" the pokemon emerged from its poke-ball and landed in front of its trainer. Beedrill looked like a bipedal wasp but packed two lance-like stingers on what looked to be its arms. Its black and yellow stripes suggested an electric type similar to Pikachu but Cory knew this pokemon was the evolved form of Weedle, a poison and bug type.

Cory called his pokemon and considered them as they headed towards him. Dumbo and Moocher were pretty banged up and Cory quickly recalled them to their poke-balls. That left Spearow and Racer, his two flying types who had avoided any damage thanks to Stephanie's lightning rod tactic. Cory recalled Racer to its poke-ball, knowing he would probably need his starter later in the battle.

Kabuto nodded sagely "A wise decision...eh?" he looked down as Ben ushered him aside and picked up one of the poke-balls containing a Pikachu. Ben waved his hand apologetically and retreated off the battle-field with the ball. Kabuto raised an eyebrow and watched him go before resuming his speech "A wise decision to go with a flying type against a bug type, but my Beedrill is far superior to any Spearow"

Cory grinned "Everything is far superior to Spearow, but he'll surprise you if you look down on him like that" Cory pointed to the sky "Spearow. Show them what it means to fly!" Cory's Spearow shot skywards in a tight spiral and on Kabuto's orders the Beedrill took off in hot persuit.

The two pokemon powered upwards until both became specks in the sky. The two dots came together and one of them began to grow. Ben grabbed Stephanie and hauled her back away from the battlefield and the two of them turned to watch as the dot became the Beedrill and crashed into the ground.

Kabuto ran over to his unconscious pokemon and looked at the gaping hole that passed through both wings on its right side in shock "You've cheated!" he hissed at Cory.

Cory folded his arms and tilted his head to the side "Peck is a move recognised by the Pokemon League. It was your own fault your monster was so high when it happened"

Kabuto cursed and recalled his Beedrill "Fine, lets see how you deal with this" he returned the Beedrill to his belt and pulled off another poke-ball "Paras!" a crab-like creature emerged from the red blaze and waved its pincers about.

"That's it!" Cory stammered incredulously "SPEAROW!" he roared "PECK ATTACK!" the dot in the sky quickly grew in size and took the shape of Cory's tiny bird pokemon.

Kabuto tried to keep the smile off his face as the bird closed the gap on his pokemon and commanded "Paras...stun spore" the crab like pokemon dropped its pincers and the trainers noticed the mushrooms on its back for the first time as they shook a cloud of dust into the air between the host and its attacker.

Cory's Spearow flew directly into the cloud and froze, the Paras scuttled to get out of the way but was too slow and was sent spinning by the inert flying type. The orange bug skidded to a halt and rolled back to its feet, staggering slightly but still standing. Cory's Spearow in the other hand lay in a crumpled heap, unable to move due to the effects of the dust-like spore cloud. Cory withdrew it and struggled to meet the Samurai's smug gaze evenly. He recalled his Spearow and re-attached its poke-ball to his belt before summoning Racer. The Pidgey shot skywards just like the Spearow had but peeled early and circled on its broader wings, conserving energy. Cory grinned "Racer GUST!" the Pidgey chortled and flapped hard, pressing the spore cloud back towards its caster.

Kabuto grinned right back "Paras DIG!" the dual grass-bug monster rolled its pincers like a boxer and disappeared into the ground.

Cory scanned the area "Ha! That's not accomplishing anything but a stalemate" Racer wheeled about in the sky, searching like Cory for any sign of the crab monster.

Kabuto flicked his fingers with a snap and clouds of spore began drifting up from around the battlefield, all four corners were enveloped in the dusty haze which quickly covered the field and began to rise.

Cory, Ben and Stephanie all stepped away from the area as the cloud began to spill away from the arena and towards them.

"HOLD!" Kabuto roared, his voice muffled by the samurai mask and a handkerchief, he pointed at Cory "If you step away from the battlefield you lose"

Cory gritted his teeth and stayed put "Racer, blow the spore over the beetle-brow idiot. It won't hurt him but it might give us some breathing space...Gust NOW!" the little Pidgey flapped its wings in an attempt to blow the spore across the battle-field, but only succeeded in stirring it higher and forcing itself upwards until it dispersed into the morning air.

Cory blinked in surprise "That's it...Racer! Fly in circles around the top of the spore-cloud! QUICK ATTACK!" the bird pokemon responded with a loud chirp and accelerated hard, flying rings about the top edges of the hazy cloud. The Pidgey was too small to completely control the spores and Cory felt his skin tingle as the paralysing dust landed on him. His aching electrocuted muscles froze and he collapsed to his knees.

"Giving up so soon?" Kabuto crowed "I'd have thought the mighty...eh?" The spore cloud rose high into the sky like a tower and shadows were beginning to swoop and soar around it. Kabuto squinted as he tried to figure out what the shadows were.

"Pidgey and Pidgeotto" Cory supplied "They hunt at dawn and eat bugs. Your Paras is safe underground, but with that much spore in the air those birds must believe it's a feast around here, sooner or later they'll dig it out"

"But that's an interference!" Kabuto roared in frustration "You can't bring more pokemon to the battle!"

"What are you whining about?" Cory gave a pained chuckle "You helped! Might as well have used bait"

~000~

Cory winced as the sunlight pierced his eyes, not a normal feeling for him since he didn't drink. He scanned the room to see Ben speaking to the video link as he sat by Cory's bed in a white room "Yeah...he's fine, the Doctor says he'll wake up soon. The Stun Spore got him pretty good and being electrocuted several times before hand didn't help matters...ahh the Doctor also pointed out that neither did Stephanie spraying him with Paralyze Heal, turned the spore to a kind of film that was nearly impossible to get off him"

"Hmm...it seems like a logical decision, but so far I've only ever heard of a pokemon product working on you, the potion. Anyway, I have another errand for you while you're in Pewter City. There's a student of mine doing some field work in the nearby caves around Mt Moon. Brown haired chatty kid goes by the name of Delia. You'll need the Gym Leader's permission to get to the caves though so you'll have to visit Pewter Gym and tackle Flint. Oh just a heads up he uses a rock type Geodude"

Cory tried to remember what a Geodude looked like but his mind came up blank and he sighed in frustration, drawing the attention of both Ben and Professor Oak "Well" said the Professor "Look who's done with beauty sleep. Hello Cory"

"Prof...I picked up Pewter, hospital, student and Gym...what did I miss? Did I win the battle?" Cory looked from Ben to Oak and back again trying to find any early hint on the results.

"More like a double knock-out I'd say" Ben mused "Kabuto's in here too, got beat up pretty bad trying to protect his Paras from those Pidgeotto" Ben grinned "I passed by the ward they're keeping him in about an hour ago, he was screaming about vengeance and calling you a soul rapist"

Cory winced "I actually feel kinda sorry for him...So where's Stephanie?"

"Stephanie is at the pokemon centre getting all our pokemon patched up and offloading all those extra Pikachu we caught, well, sending them to Professor Oak anyway"


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 14

_A good story is a science_

_It has a mathematical formula_

_An original story is an artwork_

_It has creativity_

_Combine the two for a best seller._

_Can't remember where I read it exactly but it seemed deep at the time, now it just seems logical that I don't have an original story._

_~000~_

Stephanie read the sign again to make sure she'd seen it correctly the first time;

FLINT

THROWIN' DOWN

THE GAUNTLET TO ANY WHO DARE

TAKIN' ON

HIS AWESOME MIGHT

AN' WINNIN'

WILL EARN YOU

A

BOULDER-BADGE

Stephanie looked at the sign again _what the hell is a BOULDER-BADGE?_ Looking around she hailed a young looking boy "Hey! Can you tell me what a Boulder-Badge is?"

The small boy looked at her like she was somehow simple or lacking in general knowledge "Flint is a gym leader. Its his job to take on challengers and award his gym's emblem to winners, if you win eight different badges from around the region you can participate in the Indigo League"

Stephanie slapped her hand to her forehead "Oh I forgot to go up that cliff because of the Nidorino! We could have just walked on in"

The boy decided on simple "No you couldn't. That's why you have to get the badges, they won't LET you past the gate without them"

Stephanie considered this and looked at the sign again "What's a gym like, could you show me?"

The boy looked at her curiously and nodded his head, making his blond hair flop about like wind through wheat. He motioned with a hand and began walking towards the entrance to Pewter City, he turned after a hundred or so paces and pointed to a large building with a stone front and a house attached to the back "That's where you'll find Flint, the Gym leader" Stephanie thanked the boy and tossed him a spare poke-ball from her bag "For when you get your trainer's license" The boy looked at the red and white sphere in delight and yelled his thanks before racing away into the city.

The front of the gym loomed large and was intimidating an a way rather different to the gates of Veridian Forest. Stephanie took a deep breath and walked up to the doors. Stephanie pushed the doors open and stepped inside.

~000~

Ben had very little to do at the hospital while Cory was under rest orders so he decided to explore the city. Pewter City seemed to be a pretty drab place, grey walls, grey streets and grey shops. Ben ducked into one that looked to be a news stand. There he picked up a tourist brochure that pointed out the highlights of the city and a candy bar to keep the clerk happy.

_Pewter City is a mining town located in the mountains of Kanto, but the town has recently become bifocal due to the discovery of fossils and space artefacts such as meteor rocks that have fallen in the area._

_Places of interest to visitors would include the recently refurbished Pewter Museum, Pewter Gym and Mt Moon._

After the sales pitch Ben looked at the two maps of the city and the trail into Mt Moon as he munched on his candy bar "I guess the Pewter Gym is the first port of call, to try and knock over that Flint Leader guy" Ben mused to himself.

"You'll be needing a water type to do that"

Ben looked up from the map to see a thirty something year old man with a rope tied around his head in an old Feudal workman style and a work stained kimono.

"Rock types like Flint's are super tough, they're practically invulnerable to everything. Except that is Water and Grass type pokemon. I'd sell you a Grass type but I recently got rid of my last one. So, do you have a Water type to take on Flint's Rocks?"

Ben thought about all the pokemon he owned _Normal, Poison, Flying, Electric and even Fire at one point, but no Water or Grass types..._

"500p and it's all yours" the man stated as he held out a poke-ball to Ben.

Ben considered it for a moment before shaking his head "I think my team are up to this, I might not have anything directly stronger than his Rock types, but I've done okay up until now"

"Ah. I see, if you feel that way then it's all good, but if you change your mind you can usually find me somewhere around here" With that the man waved and ambled off down the street.

Ben watched him for a moment before glancing at the map and heading towards the Pewter Museum. The big building at the northernmost point of the city. Ben walked through the double doors and was greeted by a mid teen girl "Welcome to Pewter Museum! It costs 50p to enter"

Ben grinned at her "Hi...uh I'm looking for Professor Oak's assistant Delia. You know where I might find her?"

"Oh, she's in there somewhere, you'd be looking for a cute sixteen year old brunette with pig-tails, shorts and a plaid shirt" the girl stated, describing herself accurately and waved a hand towards the museum in a sweeping gesture "But it'll still cost you 50p to go in and look for her"

Ben chortled with laughter "Okay, I get the hint" he fished around in his grey cargo pants before pulling out the right change and placing it on the desk with a big grin "So this Delia works here? I thought she was studying as one of Professor Oak's assistants"

"Professor Oak is an excellent teacher, but he can't afford to pay his students...or fines for trainers who trash Veridian City to catch a Nidorino I might add. You're going to have to be a pretty damn good excavator to pay off that little incident" Delia raised an eyebrow at Ben "And a good Pokemon trainer to keep those Geodude away if we dig one up while we search for fossils...did Professor Oak tell you that you'll be needing a Boulder Badge to go on this little expedition?"

Ben's thoughts flicked back to the salesman before he answered "I wasn't the one that tore up the city or caught the Nidorino I'm afraid...did Professor Oak mention someone finding a new species of pokemon lately?"

"Oh! You're the guy who discovered Flareon! The alcoholic!"

Ben reddened "Hardly, I've been using my booze to start fires since pretty much the start of this trip" he pointed out defensively.

Delia held up a finger "The fact that you've been counting confirms it"

"No it doesn't" Ben retorted "The fact that my Whiskey is expensive makes it easy to remember"

"Is this young man bothering you Delia?" asked a tall man of middle age, he ran a hand through his greying brown hair before putting it down on the desk and studying Ben with intelligent eyes.

Delia's brown eyes lit up "No Mr Hale! This is one of the helpers Professor Oak was telling us about, the alcoholic who caught Flareon!"

"Ah, you must be Ben then" Hale noted giving Delia an amused glance "I'm Spencer Hale...Doctor Spencer Hale actually, you'll be working for my archaeological research team on the Mount Moon project. You have the Boulder Badge I assume?" Spencer straightened his blue shirt and jeans then looked at Ben expectantly.

"Well...no" Ben stated "We've been at the hospital since we got here"

"That really will not do" Spencer replied "I must insist that the three of you possess that badge before I hire you to protect my team from wild pokemon"

"I-" Ben started.

"That is all" Spencer cut him off "No more will be said until you present the badge you've earned"

Ben stormed out and continued storming all the way to the Pewter Gym's intimidating stone front and barged in. He stopped when he spotted Stephanie battling the leader, her Butterfree dodged to the side and launched a confusion attack at the pokemon that had just tried to attack it. Ben studied the monster, it looked to be a floating rock with arms...and fists. Flint's Geodude wrapped its arms about its stone surface as the attack landed, not protecting itself from the psychic attack but reducing the damage as it collided with several stones behind it.

Stephanie pressed the attack, but the Geodude caught her by surprise as it recovered and tackled her Butterfree from the air and pinned it to the ground by immobilising its wings. Stephanie recalled Freebie and grinned as she readied her ace in the hole "Go Swirl!" the Poliwag bobbed up and down roaring its name. Stephanie pointed at the Geodude 'Swirl BUBBLE!" The water attack struck the floating stone and knocked it to the ground "Swirl SPINNING BUBBLE!" Stephanie pressed the assault and the round blue tadpole complied, covering the arena with bubbles.

The Geodude attempted to push off the ground but struck a bubble and cringed down like a whipped dog, backing away on its stony arms. Another bubble popped and the Geodude shied away. It tried to make a break for the outside of the arena but kept getting cut off by bubbles until Flint relented and recalled it

"I'd use my final pokemon but the results would be the same I'm afraid" Flint folded his arms and nodded "You've got me beat kiddo" he reached into his vest and pulled out a shiny object that he presented to Stephanie "The Boulder-Badge is proof of your ability as a trainer..." Flint looked over Stephanie's shoulder "I'd love to continue telling you about how well you've done, but it appears my next challenger has arrived"

Stephanie turned "Ben! I won the Boulder Badge!" Stephanie waved the badge about as she danced towards Ben "Hey Ben. Who bad?"

Ben smiled "You bad!"

"Hey!" Flint yelled "You comin' Mini Man?" Ben looked over to where Flint sat on a podium beyond the field.

Ben growled "Of course! Don't I get to congratulate my friend first though?" Ben stopped in surprise and faced Stephanie who wore a similar bewildered expression to what Ben imagined he wore.

"Touching!" Yelled Flint ruining the moment. Stephanie wished Ben luck and moved to the audience stand to watch the match. Flint stood as Ben moved to the battle-field "I'm Pewter's Gym Leader Flint. I believe in rock-hard defence and determination, that's why my pokemon are all of the Rock type! You wish to challenge me?" Ben nodded "Fine. Show me your best! This match is an open battle, you can use the full six pokemon. I however will only be using two" Flint pulled two poke-balls off his belt and held them out to face Ben "Are you ready?"

Ben stepped into the trainer's box and nodded. Both Ben and Flint launched their poke-balls at the same time and Stephanie put a hand over her eyes as Flint squawked in surprise at the Pikachu that faced his Geodude.

"You can't be serious?" Flint asked "An electric type against a rock type constitutes suicide!"

"Not like I have much of a choice" Ben replied "All my pokemon are at a disadvantage against Rock types. Pikachu QUICK ATTACK!" the yellow mouse shot off at an angle to the Geodude, made a ninety degree turn and charged at the Geodude in a classic Ben attack pattern. Stephanie stopped _Ben already has a classic attacking pattern?_ On further thought Stephanie realised _Most of Ben's pokemon rely on speed, kinda makes him predictable._

Pikachu bounced off the Geodude like it had just run into a wall. It's quick attack had done next to nothingto the rocky monster "Pikachu THUNDERSHOCK!" The yellow mouse paused and hunched over, electricity arced from its cheeks as it charged energy and released it at the Geodude in a blinding bolt that did absolutely nothing.

Flint laughed "You did your homework, I can tell. Electric attacks do nothing to Rock and Ground type monsters like my Geodude. You must have been the kind of kid to sleep in class, classes that were sometimes taught by Professor Oak if you're from Pallet like Stephanie is.

Ben looked over at Stephanie who shook her head in embarrassment and gritted his teeth "Pikachu QUICK ATTACK!"

"Geodude BIDE!" Flint countered. The Geodude folded its arms over its face and wore the attack easily.

Ben growled and ordered another quick attack that yielded the same results and a tail whip that did nothing.

Flint grinned "This round is over! Geodude, let it rip!" the Geodude pointed its palm at the yellow rodent. The air vibrated around the monster's palm until it became visible then launched at the Pikachu who stood mesmerised until the attack struck and knocked it out cold "That's gotta hurt" Flint pointed out and you're lucky you didn't go for a third attack or it would have been worse. Bide stores the energy created by attacks and releases it back on the user for double damage. Killer eh?"

Ben recalled his Pikachu and called forth his next pokemon, another Pikachu "You gotta be kidding me" Flint scoffed "Did the first round teach you nothing?"

Ben glared "It's the only way I could make a team of six. Still, this Pikachu might surprise you. I think somebody owned it before me so bonding was rough, but they did teach it a cool move. Ya ready Mickey?" The Pikachu nodded and Stephanie noticed the unusual tufts of fur running along the top of its lightning-bolt tail.

"Chuuu" the Pikachu growled in a threatening way.

"DIG!" Ben yelled and the yellow monster leapt into the air wind milling its arms before burrowing quickly into the ground.

"Not a bad move" Flint pointed out "I applaud the use of using a Ground type move to attack a Rock type, but my Geodude and I have been around the block for a while, Geodude EARTHQUAKE!"

The Geodude dropped to the ground and slapped it with both hands, making the gym shake under the trainer's feet. Ben's Pikachu popped from the ground and promptly fainted "Damn" Ben muttered and recalled the pokemon to its poke-ball, thanked it and returned it to his belt. Ben hefted his third poke-ball and held it out to Flint "Damn, those Rock types are hard, but some of my pokemon might have a way around that "Go Zubat!"

"Geodude tackle!" Flint ordered and the Rock monster dashed forwards and knocked the Zubat from the sky "Word of advice..." Flint offered "Don't talk up your pokemon until after they've won" he smiled as the Zubat began hauling itself off the ground "Geodude finish it" the Geodude dropped from the air and landed on the struggling Zubat, knocking it out cold.

Ben cursed and swapped the fainted bat for his starter. The Rattata roared its name and squared off against the Geodude "Pest BITE!" the Rattata streaked across the floor and leapt on the Geodude attacking the stony monster with multiple quick bites.

"Ah!" Flint crowed in delight "They can do that all day you know? Wonderfully resilient things those Rattata teeth, too bad almost every rookie trainer has a Rattata. Geodude TACKLE!" the Geodude spun and Pest clung to its rocky skin tightly, unable to release when the monster struck the ground "Caught between a rock and a hard place" Flint pointed out "You gotta think these things through kid. Otherwise all your monsters will wind up as pancakes"

Ben was quickly loosing his cool when he replaced Pest with Kit the Eevee. His mind raced for a solution.

"Never seen one of those before" Flint exclaimed as the tan furred monster appeared "You're like a pro wrestler you know...lots of flashy gimmicks but no real power. Geodude EARTHQUAKE!" The Geodude planted its hand on the ground and the battlefield began to change as the rocks shifted, cracked and crumbled and new ones pushed up to replace them.

Ben yelled to Kit "QUICK ATTACK!" The little Eevee's feet moved like blurs as it shot from rock to rock and zeroed in on the Rock type, sending it rolling as it collided bodily with the hard monster. Kit shook its head dazedly and rushed the Geodude again, but Ben had other plans "Kit SAND ATTACK!" The Eevee's bushy tail swept sand and loose gravel from the recently refurbished battlefield into the Geodude's eyes. The Geodude covered its eyes and baulked, Kit raced in and hit it again with a quick attack, sending it rolling along the ground. Ben pressed the attack.

"Not bad kiddo, Geodude BIDE!" Flint ordered and the Geodude folded its arms just before Kit slammed into it and absorbed the punishment.

Ben ordered a sand attack and a tail whip, trying to make the Geodude miss it's attack, but the stored concussion struck anyway and his pokemon fainted. Ben thanked Kit as he returned it to his belt "I guess this is my last hope. Go Stingle!"

Flint raised an eyebrow at the little orange bug with a stinger on both its tail and head "Looks more like a lost hope...bring it on kid"

Ben grinned "Weedle, STRING SHOT!" powerful strands of silk shot from under the Weedle's nose and wrapped the Geodude, impeding it's movement and slowing it down "Now, POISON STING!" The orange bug launched itself at the Geodude and struck it's stony surface hard.

Flint grinned "I don't mean to be a bully, but this is where your lesson ends. Geodude TACKLE!"

Ben countered with Poison sting and the two monsters collided. Ben's Weedle rolled to a stop and shook itself, a bit tougher than Ben had expected.

But Flint wasn't finished "Geodude EARTHQUAKE!" The Geodude put it's hand to the ground and coughed, rolled over and passed out "Rats" Flint cursed "Poison actually got him. Nice job kid, you're halfway there" He returned the Rock type to its poke-ball and thanked it before sending out another Geodude "Game over ki...ah, looks like you have an event"

Ben looked at his Weedle as it raised itself on its tail and began spraying silk over itself, the silk began glowing as it hardened around the pokemon until the trainers couldn't recognise the shape, the glow then dimmed and Flint nodded in appreciation "I never get sick of seeing that happen" he admitted "You sure you want to continue? That thing might still be fragile"

Ben tilted his head "What do you think Stingle?" The Kakuna remained motionless and silent.

"Guess that answers it kid, your Kakuna's a non mover which means you're done for today. Hard luck I'm afraid" Flint sat back down on the podium and crossed his legs.

Ben recalled his pokemon and sadly trudged out of the Gym.

Stephanie raised to follow but Flint called her back "There is nothing you can say to make him feel better, it'll all just sound like pity to him in that state. I suggest you head over to the Museum before meeting up with him again. Let him alone for a bit you know?" Stephanie nodded and watched Ben disappear out the door.


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPTER 15

Ben thumped the couch as his mind replayed his match against Flint, his Pikachu Mickey had been on the right path with the ground attack, but burrowing wasn't the answer when his opponent could shake the ground to pieces. Kit had performed admirably as had Pest, but the surprise package had been Stingle the Weedle turned Kakuna. _Okay, he had lied to Stephanie about naming the bug 'Apocalypse' but honestly, who confessed to naming their pokemon after a childhood toy?_.

Poison seemed to be a fair answer, but the fact that Stingle was the more common non-moving Kakuna and the nagging feeling about the effectiveness of Water types, like Stephanie's Poliwag took Ben out of the Pokemon Centre where his pokemon were resting and into the city in search of the guy who'd offered him a water type.

Ben walked through the slate grey city until he came to the convenience store where he'd been approached by the salesman. Ben entered and purchased a bag of candy drops plus a local newspaper, he then sat in the shade of the awning and prepared to wait.

"Ah, it's you. I'm guessing from the fact that you're here your gym battle didn't go as well as you planned? Like I said, you need a Water type" The salesman looked over Ben's shoulder "Baseball...what a boring game. It's amazing how it took off around here.

Ben growled at the man who wore the same rope headband and a similar apron to the last time he saw him "You aren't exactly buttering me up for a sale"

The man grinned "Don't need to. You came here to find me, that puts us on equal terms, at best in your case. So 500p and it's all yours"

Ben grinned back "Cocky bastard. Fair enough" He pulled out a note and handed it over to the Salesman who handed him the poke-ball in exchange. Ben thanked him and walked away, heading for the Pokemon Centre. He arrived there at the same time as Stephanie and the two suffered an awkward moment as both tried not to bring up their results at the gym.

Ben collected all his pokemon bar the smaller Pikachu, which he left for transportation to Professor Oak, and headed out to the Veridian Forest to train. Stephanie watched him go with a sigh, she had really wanted to offer some comforting words, but Flint's advice still rung wise in her mind "Have faith in him, hell, be a jerk to him but offer that boy no sympathy. He will not thank you for it, it will crush him"

Ben pushed the gates open and stepped under the intense green canopy of the Veridian Forest once again, he had two goals, the first was to make his Stingle evolve into a Beedrill, the second was to train his new water type. Ben walked into the long grass and crashed about until he startled a Caterpie. Ben grinned and threw the ball containing Stingle the Kakuna. The Caterpie raced forwards to attack the yellow monster and Ben recalled it and swapped for Kit the Eevee.

The Caterpie took one look at the Eevee and made for the bushes, but Ben wasn't in the mood for allowing escape and ordered Kit to cut it off with quick attack, the Caterpie responded with a string shot but couldn't pin the right angle pattern of the Eevee's attack and its silk hit long abandoned ground.

Ben felt a pang of sympathy as the Caterpie crashed unconscious to the ground, he dropped a bite of poke-food next to the monster as he pushed deeper into the grass. Ben's next encounter was a Kakuna similar to his own, and like his own the monster was unable to move. Ben sat down and considered the monster as it hung off the tree in front of him.

Professor Oak had told him that a Kakuna's ability to move stemmed entirely from their diet. Just before evolving Weedle would seek a tree to evolve on, most trainers missed this part because their pokemon were evolved through battle experience. Weedle who'd had a diet rich in protein evolved into non-moving Kakuna because to live in that state they only required the sugars they leached off the trees they'd evolved on.

Weedle lacking protein needed the ability to move to catch food and survive, and were more often unhealthier as a result.

Ben tilted his head before deciding that despite being healthy it was wrong to attack a pokemon that couldn't fight back so he moved on.

Soon Ben stumbled on a Metapod and decided this was the perfect time to try his new water type. He plucked its ball off his belt and lobbed it close to the green cocoon monster. The fish-like monster that came out flopped about pitifully and Ben cursed. Remembering his Pokemon Index he pulled his bag off, assembled the device and pointed it at the flailing pokemon.

_Magikarp _the device stated _The Fish Pokemon. Famous for being unreliable, it can be found swimming in seas, lakes, rivers and even shallow puddles. Despite being regarded as the worlds weakest pokemon Magikarp are incredibly resilient to both pollution and punishment._

Ben groaned, he'd been duped and he knew it. Ben held out the poke-ball to recall the pokemon when a Pidgey flew down and attacked it. Ben watched in startled awe as the bird monster struggled to even put a scratch on the Magikarp, moreover the Magikarp appeared to have no problem breathing despite being out of the water, it just struggled to move properly.

Ben recalled the fish monster and swapped it for his starter Pest. The rat monster roared and charged the bird type and on Ben's orders latched onto the bird and bit it, the two dropped from the air and scrabbled on the ground, but the quadruped Rattata was quicker in the dirt and quickly got the Pidgey's back. The Rattata sunk its teeth in once again and the Pidgey fainted, Ben considered the flying type for a while and threw a poke-ball at it, deciding he'd ask Professor Oak to help him teach the bird to carry poke-balls like the Fearow that flew in to collect their extra catches.

Ben moved out of the forest and headed towards the Pokemon Centre, once there he called Professor Oak and ran over his plans, then sat down to await the arrival of the Professor's delivery bird.

~000~

Cory walked into the Pewter Gym and looked around cautiously. Stephanie had told him when the hospital discharged him that the Pewter Gym Leader had to give them his permission before they could join the fossil hunt and that meant a gym battle. Stephanie had pulled off a win using all six of her pokemon against Flint's two, but probably could have won with just two herself. Ben had lost badly, all six of his pokemon had been used to defeat one of Flint's.

Cory checked his team again. Dumbo would be his first choice because of it's poisonous horn, Cory had remembered Stephanie mentioning poison's ability to wear down an opponent. Dumbo would then be swapped out for Racer whose agile flight should keep it out of range of both Ground attacks and the Geodude's powerful tackles until the poisoned pokemon ran out of steam. Dumbo would be put back in to poison the next Geodude and the same tactic would be used with Spearow. Moocher the Eevee, Chatter Cory's Pikachu from the Veridian Forest and Nut the Rattata he'd caught on his way to the gym would be his backup monsters in case things didn't quite pan out as planned.

Flint stood up on the podium and Cory jumped, nobody had mentioned how well hidden Flint was as he sat on the podium in the gloomy gym. Flint was tall but not towering and despite the heavy lashes that made him look half asleep Flint's tanned face looked like an intelligent one.

"Welcome to Pewter City Gym. I'm Flint! I'm Pewter's Gym Leader! I believe in rock hard defence and determination! That's why my Pokemon are all the rock-type! Do you still want to challenge me?" Flint paused and Cory nodded sharply "Fine then! Show me your best!"

Flint pulled out two poke-balls and held them out to Cory "In this battle you will be able to use six pokemon, however, since it is your first gym battle I will use only two. Substitutions are open to you but not to me, are you ready?" Flint flicked one of the poke-balls and summoned his first Geodude. The rock type flexed its arms and roared.

Cory reached back to his belt and summoned Dumbo to the battlefield, the Nidoran roared and pawed the ground with a front foot.

Flint grinned "Well, aren't we feeling lucky today. You heard that poison can continue to effect a pokemon until it faints and you're planning on using that Nidoran to accomplish it. Too bad my Geodudes know ground type moves isn't it?" Flint pointed at the Nidoran "Geodude EARTHQUAKE!"

"Dumbo FLY!" Cory countered.

"Nidoran can't-" Flint began but he stopped as the Nidoran leapt high over the attack and used its ears like rudders to guide it towards its opponent.

"Nidoran DOUBLE KICK!" the Nidoran bounced in front of Flint's Geodude and flared its ears, hoisting both back legs forwards and kicking the Rock-type double legged like a wrestler's exploder kick. The Geodude shot backwards across the battle-field and skidded across the ground "Well now, looks like poison isn't my only way to victory" Cory grinned "Dumbo charge!"

Flint retaliated with Bide and his Geodude responded by folding its arms over its face.

"Dumbo poison sting!" Cory ordered and the purple monster crashed horn first into the Geodude. The rock monster swooned and Cory withdrew his Nidoran from the field, replacing it with his Spearow. The cranky little bird flapped hard and lifted away from the Geodude to the furthest corner of the arena where it hovered patiently.

Flint looked from his Geodude to the Spearow and grinned "You might be a little new to this game so I'll let you in on a little secret. My battle-field is the absolute minimum size allowed by the pokemon league. My Geodude can reach any part of it with a Bide attack"

Cory's face fell as realisation dawned on him and Flint gave the order. His Spearow bit the proverbial dirt just outside the field's boundaries. Cory gritted his teeth, but time was still on his side, as were pokemon numbers. He recalled his Spearow and thanked it for its efforts, then called out the Rattata Nut.

RAAAAAH RATTA RAAH! The little monster roared and Flint grinned "You got a feisty one there!"

Cory frowned, right now feisty wasn't what he needed so much as tough.

"Aww, don't be so hard on it. Feisty often becomes tough with time, better than getting a nervous one" Flint stated. When he saw Cory's dubious look Flint folded his arms "It's your job as a trainer to make 'em tough"

Cory took a deep breath "Nut TACKLE!" The little Rattata raced across the battle-field and hit the Geodude like a guided missile, doing very little but not wavering for a second. Cory nodded "Thanks Flint"

Flint grinned "My job isn't just to pound people into the ground. I'm something of a teacher on a trainer's way to the big leagues...Geodude, show him a real tackle!" the rock monster swooped at the Rattata and barely missed as the nimble rodent bounced aside, but the Geodude simply pushed backwards off its hands and sent the Rattata tumbling across the floor.

Cory held his breath, but the Rattata lived up to its species reputation of being tough and stood up to face the Geodude as well "Nut TACKLE!" Cory ordered and without a moment's pause the bruised rodent launched itself at its opponent. The poison and the persevering rat finally got the better of the Rock type and it fell to the floor unconscious.

"Booya!" Flint stated with a grin "Good strategy is key to winning pokemon battles" He recalled his Geodude and thanked it, then called out his next pokemon, the second Geodude.

Cory grinned and swapped his Rattata out for his Nidoran "Here we go"

Flint smiled smugly "So, that Nidoran is your trump card eh? Well this Geodude is a bit different to my last one. Geodude DIG!" The Geodude dropped to the ground and ploughed the earth aside with its hands and dropped beneath the battle-field.

Cory swore and cast about the battle-field in search of an answer "Dumbo, up on the rocks!" The purple pokemon leapt and landed lightly on the nearest boulder.

"Clever" Flint praised "But don't feel too special, those rocks were put around here to make trainers use the battle-field to their advantage. All the quick ones do that. Geodude! Shake him back to the ground with a MEGA PUNCH!"

The boulder that Dumbo was perched on shook and split forcing the Nidoran to move, but rather than retreating to another rock Cory took the offensive "Dumbo POISON STING!" The Nidoran pushed forwards and struck the Geodude with its horn, but the angle was wrong and the shot glanced rather than penetrated. Cory ordered his Nidoran to fall back and the Geodude followed, swinging mega punches as it moved. Cory folded his arms and considered the battlefield, Flint merely grinned.

"Dumbo return!" Cory yelled and withdrew the pokemon from harm "I choose...MOOCH!"

Flint raised his eyebrows in surprise "Yesterday was the first time I saw one of those, now I've seen three! They're a plague!"

Cory thumbed his nose like a miniature Bruce Lee "What can I say? They were on offer. Mooch TACKLE!" The cubby tan monster attacked with all its might and forced the Geodude back across the field. The Geodude's powerful rocky body took most of the impact easily and Cory realised that Mooch was going nowhere fast and Cory bet his head was beginning to hurt too, he recalled it and switched to his starter "Go RACER!"

Flint tsk-tsked and shook his head "And here I thought you were full of promise. Geodude is a rock, Pidgey is a bird. People hunt birds with rocks. Basic logic"

Cory smiled "Wrong. People hunt SLOW birds with rocks. Racer GUST ATTACK!"

Flint burst into laughter, his brown hair vibrating as it shook his body "Good call kid, but it'll take a lot more than a Pidgey to shift my Geodude, whatever allows them to hover has the power to levitate a boulder. No way a small bird's wing flaps will do more than budge it! Geodude ROCK THROW!" the Rock type monster dropped under the blasts of wind and picked up a good chunk of earth. It then flung the chunk at Racer.

The Pidgey stilled its wings and dropped under the rock, free-falling towards the battle-field. Cory yelled out his command "Racer SAND ATTACK!" the little brown bird kicked up the dust as it buzzed past the Geodude, showering the Rock type with dirt, pebbles and sand.

Flint laughed "That's pretty, but you haven't made a scratch with that effort...ah, I see how this works. You're trying to blind my Geodude so that you can bring in another pokemon to finish the job. Geodude DIG!" The Geodude took its hands away from its eyes and dropped down to the ground, burrowing fast to escape the Pidgey's sand.

"Ha!" Cory yelled "Racer GUST ATTACK ON THE ROCKS! BLOW EM DOWN THE HOLE!"

The little bird fell from the rafters and dropped towards the floor, building up speed before kicking out with its wings and blasting rocks after the Geodude with powerful gusts of wind. The rock monster popped out of the ground on the far side of the battle-ground and dodged to the side moments before a shower of rocks erupted behind it. Flint folded his arms and nodded then gaped in surprise as a rock smacked his Geodude in the back.

Cory grinned as his Pidgey hurled another rock at the Geodude and another, its claws dug deep in a rock giving it the leverage to use its powerful wings to their fullest ability and enabling it to hurl rocks like deadly projectiles. Cory called his starter back as the Geodude stumbled and called forth his Nidoran "Dumbo POISON STING!" the Nidoran charged across the battle-field and struck the rock type with its horn. The Geodude swooned and vomited as the poison began affecting it.

Flint nodded "Smooth kid. Geodude DIG!" the Rock type burrowed again and Flint grinned "All or nothing attacks aren't my thing, but I gotta save some face" the Geodude popped up from the ground and knocked the retreating Nidoran out cold.

Cory cursed and withdrew his unconscious pokemon, replacing it with his Pidgey Racer, but he needn't have bothered, the Geodude curled into a ball and shivered, refusing to move on Flint's commands.

"That looks like the end of it" Flint commented, he called back his Geodude and thanked it "I concede defeat, as proof of your victory I present you with the Boulder-Badge. Take it" Cory looked at the badge before pinning it to the inside of his shirt. It wasn't anything special to look at, a double octagon connected at the points to make a three dimensional stone shape, but it held special significance to Cory as it did to all trainers who managed to earn it. Flint smiled "Looks like you have an appointment at the Pewter Museum" Cory thanked Flint and exited the gym.


	17. Chapter 17

CHAPTER16

Ben slumped down against a tree and looked wearily around the forest, he and his pokemon had pretty much laid waste to the entire clearing that he now rested on the edge of. The clearing was covered in feathers and the panting bodies of busted Weedle, Kakuna, Beedrill, Pidgey and even a few Pidgeotto.

Ben sighed as he looked at the destruction, _maybe using a Kakuna hive as bait hadn't been the smartest or fairest idea he'd ever come up with, but his pokemon had fought a small scale three way war_. If that didn't count as good training Ben wasn't sure what would. He began wrapping his and his pokemon's wounds with the bandages and compresses he'd collected from Nurse Joy. Ben checked each one as he did. The Magikarp was still a Magikarp and still useless, it had taken an insane beating before fainting though. Pest had taken some serious beatings but bruising aside the Rattata would be fine once it woke up. Mickey lay down breathing heavily, but the Pikachu hadn't taken much damage just used a heap of energy. Kit chattered cheerfully as Ben dosed it with an antidote to cure the poisoning it had received from a Weedle, ironic considering all the pokemon it had taken down. The Zubat was exhausted and well bruised. Stingle had made the biggest changes, drawing experience from all the battles going on around it and evolving into a Beedrill, an exhausted Beedrill.

Ben grinned. _That Boulder-Badge is as good as mine!_

~000~

Flint folded his arms and nodded in greeting as the brown haired youth walked into his gym for the second time, the boy looked more relaxed and confident this time around "I take it your training went well then?" Flint enquired "You are back to challenge me?"

Ben nodded and stepped into the trainers box across from Flint's podium "I've trained hard and returned to challenge you"

Ben waited while Flint studied him "Looks like you've been fighting too, hope the other guy looks as bad as you do"

Ben shook his head and held up a bandaged arm "Pokemon attack. They took too long to pop up in the Forest so I attacked a Kakuna hive, sadly a Pidgey and Pidgeotto flock got the same idea. My pokemon have been on the winning side of a three way war"

Flint shook his head and scowled "No matter how many signs I put up telling people to steer clear of the Kakuna hives there's always some 'hero' who goes and bothers them anyway. Why do I employ that bonehead ranger anyway? He's supposed to keep stupid trainers like you in line"

Ben snorted "He should be chasing that Kabuto whacko. That samurai dressed idiot is nuts"

Flint glared at Ben in surprise "That samurai dressed idiot IS the ranger! I should have your trainer's licence cut up! No. This time there is no should, you're history punk!"

"Deserving as he may be of such a fate I cannot allow that to happen...his associates would be most displeased" Ben and Flint both snapped their heads towards the entrance where Spencer Hale stood with the teenager Delia in tow "We will settle this with a battle. If Ben is truly deserving of the title 'fool' then surely you will defeat him and his trainer's licence will be forfeit. However, should his decision to take such a risk in his training proves a decision of wisdom then you will lose and he will remain a trainer" Hale met Flint's eyes directly "Are these terms agreeable to you Leader?"

Flint scowled and pointed at Ben "You're lucky I'm in a good mood today, I've just become a father. But you better have your game face on because there will be no lesson from me. Just a straight battle. Go Geodude!" Flint flicked a poke-ball into the field and took a stance as his Geodude emerged "Sadly I am a Gym Leader, so the rules remain the same, use all six of your pokemon and as many substitutions as you please"

Ben nodded "Go Stingle!" The Beedrill emerged from the poke-ball's confines and buzzed from side to side in front of the Geodude. Ben grinned "I might not have proper water types or fire types to deal with you, but I figured something like this might cause you some difficulty...Stingle POISON STING!"

Flint ignored Ben's jab "Geodude DIG!" the rock monster burrowed swiftly into the ground and out of the poison monster's reach "You may think you're clever, but we both know that poison was your trump card. It was the closest you came to beating me in our first encounter, your licence is as good as mine"

Ben stuck a hand out "Stingle FURY ATTACK!" The Beedrill flew to the ground and began lancing it again and again, tearing up the Earth in pursuit of the Rock monster "One measly metre seems a bit shallow for a gym floor I think, but it's enough to hide a Geodude...sorta" the Beedrill stopped as it's stinger tipped arms were snagged. The wasp shaped monster bounced and hauled backwards, pulling the Geodude from the ground "Stingle POISON STING!" the Beedrill jabbed the Geodude repeatedly with its tail until one strike dug deep. Ben returned the pokemon and congratulated it for its efforts. Ben called out his starter "Go Pest!"

Flint harrumphed "I've seen this tactic before, you're planning on sending in beaters until my Geodude runs out of puff and then you plan on switching back to the Beedrill to poison my next pokemon "Geodude MEGA PUNCH!" the Geodude rushed towards the rat monster.

Ben grinned "Wrong. I've been training all my pokemon, the poison is just a backup plan. Pest BITE!"

"Have you learned nothing?" Flint enquired as the Rattata's teeth sunk into his pokemon's rocky hide. Dust covered the battlefield as the Geodude ploughed into a rock, making the pokemon invisible to both trainers "Your Rattata was flattened this way the first time we battled" Flint pointed out as the dust swirled around in the field.

Ben dangled a limp balloon from his hand "What would you do if this popped in your mouth?"

Flint tilted his head.

"That's right" Ben said mistaking Flint's motion as an answer "You'd let go and jerk your head back "Well rather than jerking his head back Pest has been blown across the room by biting these things and he's learned to move with it to lessen the impact of the popping balloon" Ben pointed into the dust "The only one to hit that rock was your pokemon" as if to emphasise this point the Rattata roared from within the dust cloud RATTA-RATTATA! Ben grinned "Pest QUICK ATTACK!" more dust pooled up in the field as the Rattata attacked the Geodude.

Flint growled "Geodude DIG!" the dust swirled somewhere towards the middle of the battle-field as the Geodude burrowed out of the Rattata's attack.

Ben called and the Rattata followed his voice, popping through the dust in front of Ben "Pest, take the high ground" The Rattata bounced up onto a rock and stood clear of the dust, its ears twitching as it tried to locate the Geodude.

"You know I have twenty different Geodudes?" Flint pointed out conversationally "I can generally guess at my opponents intentions and make the battle as difficult for them as possible...in this case Geodude SEISMIC TOSS!" an arm shot out of the cloud of dust and snagged the Rattata, hauling it back into the haze. A loud thump sounded under the dust and Ben grimaced that sounded to fleshy to have been the Geodude.

Ben and Flint were forced to wait until the dust settled before the battle could proceed, but to the surprise of all present both pokemon had fainted. Each trainer called back his pokemon before thanking it and choosing the next. Flint of course chose a Geodude and Ben called forth his Beedrill.

The two pokemon hovered a few feet apart, eyeing each other wearily as they awaited their trainer's commands.

"Stingle TWIN NEEDLE!"

"Geodude EARTHQUAKE!"

The Beedrill ducked and swooped as it tried to navigate the rapidly changing battlefield to attack the Geodude, but the dual type Ground and Rock monster controlled the terrain like a professional pianist, hitting all the right notes to keep the poisonous bug at bay.

"Stingle UP!" Ben commanded. The Beedrill shot towards the roof but the Geodude was far from finished and crossed its arms. Several large rocks floated up to hover around the stony monster like neutrons circling an atom.

"Geodude ROCK THROW!" Flint commanded and his pokemon unfolded its arms and swept its hands through the raised rocks sending them flying across the field.

Ben crouched as one flew over his own head, then yelped in surprise as his Beedrill crashed into him, knocking him to the ground. Ben pushed the pokemon to the side and rolled over to check on it. The Beedrill buzzed woozily and passed out, slumping to the ground. Ben thanked the monster and returned it to its poke-ball.

Flint sneered "Looks like you spent your time in the Kakuna nest for nothing. How can you call it training when you no longer hold a pokemon license?" He put his hands on his hips "You'd better have a good surprise in store if you expect to change the outcome of this battle kid"

Ben snarled and hefted a poke-ball "Yeah talk it up. Go MAGIKARP!"

Flint raised an eyebrow as the fish monster flopped across the field "You got suckered by that useless Magikarp salesman...I'm going to have to chase that guy out of the city one day, but today he has shown the kind of idiot you truly are"

Ben pointed at the Geodude "Magikarp TACKLE!"

Flint watched in amusement as the fish monster flopped across the gym floor towards his pokemon, even having to stop half way there to rest for a moment. Flint couldn't hold his laughter any longer and he was soon howling with mirth, joined quickly by the gravelly chuckle of his Geodude. The monster lost sight of the flopping Magikarp completely as it bounced steadily forwards.

Flint looked down in surprise as the Geodude bounced lightly at his feet.

A ring-out.

The Rock-type monster had been bumped all of a foot backwards and three feet down to tap the ground at his feet. The Gym Leader stared in slack jawed amazement at his own carelessness "No. Dammit, NO WAY!" he sucked up a deep breath to order the Geodude back into battle but a glow made him pause. The Magikarp in front of him was glowing with the energy that all pokemon used to evolve. It lengthened and grew until it towered above Flint's head. Then the glow faded and was replaced by the glower of a the Atrocious pokemon Gyarados. The big blue pokemon howled and swayed it's head slightly as it prepared for the match to continue "...I concede" Flint stated as he recalled his Geodude "I may not be happy about it but a ring-out is official and I concede defeat. As proof of your victory I present you with the Boulder Badge...come. Take it" He held out the Boulder Badge until Ben had crossed the field and taken it.

Ben yelped in surprise as Delia raced over and wrapped him in a big hug, squeezing several grazes. Spencer Hale followed at a more dignified pace and clapped a hand on Ben's shoulder, sending more jolts of pain coursing through his body the archaeologist congratulated him.

Flint tilted his head and scratched his spiky brown hair "You know, it's ironic...you get scammed by that salesman into buying a Magikarp and with determination rather than defeat you raised it into a powerful pokemon...I hope I can do as much in raising my baby boy Brock. I'll admit you deserve to keep your trainer's licence and concede that it was wisdom that took you into the Kakuna hive rather than stupidity"

Ben pulled an arm free of Delia's grip and scratched the back of his neck in a sheepish motion "Yeah...my body says otherwise. But at least I know exactly what I put my pokemon through when I did that" He gazed up at the Gyarados before assembling the Pokemon Index set-up and scanning the monster _Gyarados – The atrocious pokemon. When Magikarp evolves into Gyarados, its brain cells undergo a structural transformation. It is said that this transformation is to blame for this pokemon's wildly violent nature. _"Violent?" Ben wondered curiously.

"Yeah. Violent" Flint confirmed "Good luck training one of those things kiddo, they get a bit too into their battles if you know what I mean" Ben shook his head so Flint expanded on his explanation "Most pokemon enjoy battling, but Gyarados are insane. Calling one off its opponent can be damn near impossible. Yet another reason I dislike water pokemon...cold blooded at the best of times, in fact I'd be obliged if you'd put it away now" Ben complied and Flint took a deep breath then motioned with his head for Ben to follow. Ben extracted himself reluctantly from the pretty Delia and the two walked towards the back of the gym and passed through some double doors into a cosy little house. Flint looked about before diving into a cupboard and returning with a strange gun-like device similar to the type that Officer Jennys seemed to carry.

"This is a restrainer" Flint stated rolling the device in his hand "It works similar to a poketech that Officers carry, except that theirs generally have fire spin, bind, thunder wave and whirlpool. This only has thunder wave" he held it out to Ben "Just in case that Gyarados goes on a rampage. I don't want it hurting Hale or Delia. Use it only as a last resort"

Ben nodded and reached for the device, he paused "Uh...How exactly does it work?" he enquired examining the gun-like device curiously.

"Oh right" Flint exclaimed and pointed the device out the window "That tree out there is your target, point and press the button on the back here" a weight and cable fired from the barrel and Flint whipped it as it shot past the tree. The weight at the end shot off to the side and wrapped the cable around the tree "Then you press this button" Flint explained tapping his finger against a small bump on the side of the barrel. Flint whipped the gun again and the wire loosened on the tree and recoiled into the gun.

~000~

Ben, Cory, Stephanie, Delia and Hale stood at the foot of Mt Moon, curious trainers had challenged them every step of the way and had made the trip one of the most exhausting things that Ben had ever done. He tugged at his new outfit. Stephanie and Delia had called ownership of the money that the team had won from the challenging trainers and dragged Ben and Cory into a tourist clothing store near the mountain's base. Ben had been bothered, poked, advised, coaxed and complimented until his new attire consisted of dark blue jeans and a long sleeved black shirt with a red sleeveless jacket sporting two white double hemispheres based at the zipper so that when the jacket was zipped up it made the image of a poke-ball. They'd demanded he buy a new pair of shoes too, so he now wore red sneakers with a white belt and buckle to secure them.

Cory had taken to the attention like a Poliwag to water and now sported grey and khaki combat pants with stylised black poke-balls at the hip pockets, a maroon tee shirt, khaki green jacket and a red bandanna emblazoned with a flaming poke-ball design on his brow. His feet obviously didn't smell quite as bad as Ben's because his shoes remained the same black with the addition of white laces.

Stephanie had changed her outfit too, albeit only in cut. She now wore a long-sleeved white sweater and had opted for short-shorts and knee high thick woollen socks.

Ben assumed Delia had purchased something too, but she'd obviously put it away in her travel bag because she still wore the same check shirt and shorts she'd been wearing when Ben met her, Ben guessed Delia was more experienced a traveller than he was because she'd seemed right at home on the path to Mt Moon.


	18. Chapter 18

CHAPTER 17

As per usual this is fan work.

I own nothing.

Stephanie playfully shoved Ben "You can tell me, you got the hots for little Delia don't you"

Ben raised an eyebrow at his friend "The nice guy routine only stretches so far Steph, don't push your luck"

Stephanie tossed her hair a bit as she chuckled and Ben caught a glimpse of bronze brown shine as the sun pierced under her fringe. Stephanie raised an eyebrow and grinned like an imp "Nice guy 'routine' eh? I seem to recall somebody releasing a rare and powerful pokemon because he thought it would be happier where he caught it"

Ben frowned but he knew he'd lost. _Stephanie had been there when he'd released the Flareon, he could claim that the monster had failed in the fight against the Nidorino, he could claim that the fire type was more effort than it was worth, but Stephanie had been there as the pair had formed a grudging agreement based on respect for one another and knew that Ben had kept his word on only needing the pokemon for the fight against the rogue Nidorino_. Ben sighed "She's a nice person and it's hard to hate on nice people...you're getting that way yourself Stephanie" Ben chalked up a victory notch in his mind as Stephanie blushed bright red.

Cory popped up behind the pair and draped his arms around both their shoulders "Will you kiddies look at that mammoth of a thing?" He demanded as he pushed his head between the two of them and inclined it towards the towering mountain "It's like something for a post card!"

Ben grabbed Cory's hand with one of his own and pressed his other hand against Cory's shoulder before ducking beneath the arm and twisting it to make Cory double over from the pressure on his shoulder joint "How many times do I have to remind you of the 'No touchie rule?"

Stephanie sighed and let her gaze drift over to Spencer Hale and Delia as the two boys rolled to the ground and began wrestling in the dirt. Hale and Delia studied a map that they'd spread on a collapse-able camp table and Stephanie drifted towards them, positive they'd be more interesting than watching her travelling companions kidding themselves of their masculinity. Spencer Hale looked up and nodded to her before glancing at the boys and raising an eyebrow. Stephanie rolled her eyes and Hale nodded. As she drew nearer Stephanie was surprised to see that the map was divided into several sections with numbers at entrances, exits and ladders. Closer inspection revealed the numbers to coincide on the sections indicating possible connections.

"We're here for two reasons" Hale stated "The fabled Moon Stone and the reports of fossils being found in the area" Hale looked up as the boys crashed into a tree, then raised his gaze higher and sighed "Looks like we're not going in tonight anyway. Mount Moon becomes a pool when it rains..."

Stephanie and Delia both followed his gaze and looked at the dark mass of the thunderheads as they rolled in.

"On the bright side it will give you trainers a chance to nab some new pokemon. A few tend to evacuate the mountain when it floods and water pokemon will sometimes leave the water in a good rainstorm. Can't imagine seeing many of those around here though" Hale motioned about the area with a wave of his arm "No water for a good distance"

~000~

Ben pressed himself flatter against the tree as the nervous little pokemon looked up from it's meal. After a good scan of the area the orange monster lowered it's head back to the moss it stood in front of. Ben blinked the water from his eyes and slowly stood up to allow the rain water to dribble off him rather than splash to the ground. He slowly pulled two poke-balls off his belt's magnetic holders and in one swift movement thumbed the buttons to expanded them at the same moment that he threw them.

The pokemon startled and turned to flee, only to find a Beedrill hovering back and fourth ready to block it. Quickly it turned in the opposite direction only to be blocked by the furry body of Kit the Eevee. The crablike pokemon scuttled about in a tight circle and dropped it's head to give maximum room to the mushrooms that were attached to its back.

"KIT TACKLE IT!" Ben yelled and the fox-like Eevee barrelled into the Paras, knocking it over, the spores dumped straight onto the soaked ground rather than floating into the air as a fine dust. Ben breathed a sigh of relief and resumed Kit's attack, keeping the dual type monster from being able to bring its mushrooms into the fight.

Ben pulled a third poke-ball from his bag and took aim at the rapidly wearing pokemon before hurling the red and white sphere. The Paras yelped as it dematerialized, the red energy retreated back into the poke-ball and Ben watched as the ball rocked. With a loud crack the Paras burst free of the device.

"I've heard that if you can get a status affliction on them pokemon are easier to catch" Ben jumped in surprise and Delia giggled, covering her mouth with a dainty hand as she did so.

"Affliction?" Ben enquired, the term sounded familiar to him, but he couldn't think where from.

"Your Beedrill can poison pokemon, that's an affliction" Delia pointed out "Burn, Confusion, Paralysis, Sleep, Curse and Poison are pokemon induced afflictions...you actually managed to sleep through Professor Oak's lectures?" Delia's voice held traces of amusement and surprise "THE Professor Oak..."

Ben ordered a poison sting from his Beedrill and remained silent for a moment "He was always there...I kinda took it for granted that I was being taught by the Pokemon League Champion" Ben threw another poke-ball and watched as it rocked about. Finally the light dimmed and Ben breathed a sigh of relief. He recalled both his pokemon and turned to see Delia hugging herself and looking like a wet cat "Ever hear of pneumonia?"

Delia shivered and Ben removed his jacket, he placed it over Delia's head and shoulders like a hood to cover her from the rain and retrieved the poke-ball containing the newly caught Paras then started ushering the girl back to the camp.

~ooo~

Hale looked up as Ben ushered Delia under the canopy of the mess tent. The teenage girl sneezed and the teenage boy grinned "I'm telling you, you sneeze like a Meowth kitten!"

Hale tilted his head and raised an eyebrow "She does that, now that you mention it...sound like a Meowth kitten sneezing I mean"

Delia glared at them both before Ben settled her into one of the collapsible chairs and moved away to fetch a blanket. Delia leaned towards the camp-fire and looked into the flames, enjoying their warmth before sneezing again. Ben returned with a blanket that he wrapped around Delia before flopping down onto the ground next to her. Delia leaned over and whispered thanks in his ear, she resisted the urge to run her hand through his hair, due to his posture, maroon shirt and the firelight reflecting off his brown hair to give it an orange glow, Ben looked for all the world like a Growlithe sitting beside her. Delia smiled at the thought.

A slight pop caught Delia's attention and she sniffed in surprise as Ben passed a pungent bottle towards her. Spencer Hale coughed loudly and Ben glanced over at him "It's Whiskey, one mouthful will be like genocide on her cold"

Spencer nodded slowly and stated "One and one only Delia. You're still under age" he continued glaring at Ben who lifted an eyebrow but held the bottle steady.

Delia wiped her nose on a handkerchief before accepting the bottle "Slowly" Ben muttered and Delia sipped a slight amount.

The drink burnt her tongue like fire and slid down her throat like molten metal. Delia gave a wheezy cough and quickly handed it back to Ben "How can you drink that?"

Ben grinned "Better if you don't find out"

"True" Spencer pointed out sharply.

Cory stalked in and promptly shook himself off, showering everyone with droplets that he'd collected in his hair and clothes _He on the other hand has the manners of a dog..._ Delia frowned. Cory looked at her then down at Ben who'd lay back and was resting with his head in his hands. A slow smile slid across Cory's face and he raised an eyebrow at Delia before flopping down across the fire from them. He pulled his bag over and began assembling a strange device that seemed to be a gun attached to a monitor by a USB cable.

Delia's curiosity got the better of her and she untangled herself from the blanket before making her way over to Cory's side to peer over his shoulder "It's called the Pokemon Index" Cory said quietly "Can you keep a secret?" Delia nodded and Cory continued "I've actually taken to calling it the Pokedex for short...geeky huh?"

"Damn straight it is" Stephanie crowed "The poin dexter has given his little toy a nickname! Hey Ben! WAKE YOUR ASS UP YOU DRUNKEN ASSHOLE!" Ben stirred and Stephanie continued with her tirade "The Pokemon Indexes are hereby officially dubbed POKEDEXES! Gimmi one of your Whiskey bottles so I can break it over Cory's head like a maiden boat!"

Ben cracked an eye and looked at Stephanie before quipping "I love you girl, but you waste any of my booze on Smokin' Joe's head and I will love you a lot less"

Stephanie howled with laughter and flopped down so that Cory was squeezed between her and Delia. The younger girl moved away so she wasn't pressed so hard against Cory, but continued staring intently at the Pokedex as the scanner gun began coughing up the statistics on his newly acquired pokemon "_Jigglypuff. The balloon pokemon. It captivates foes with its huge, round eyes, then lulls them to sleep by singing a soothing melody_"

"Oh, oh OH!" Squealed Delia "It's ADORABLE!" she pointed to the poke-ball "Is that it?"

Cory nodded and Stephanie raised an eyebrow "Bah, girly-girls" Stephanie muttered and looked about their shelter. Professor Hale had set up a tarp with the ring at the top attached to a tree branch by multiple lines. This created a semi sheltered hole that allowed the smoke from the camp fire to escape while limiting the amount of water that could actually fall on the fire. The corners of the tarp were attached to the tree's trunk and three poles and gave the travelling companions roughly six square metres to move about in. Ben, Cory and Hale had divided the assembly as best they could with Ben drawing the short straw and carrying the heavy tarp. The girls had carried a small tent between them and this had been set up just under the tarp to allow the girls to enter without getting drenched and sleep separately from the men.

Stephanie smiled and assembled her own 'Pokedex' to begin scanning her own catches "Hey Ben! You catch anything?" she waited for a moment then grabbed one of Hale's books and despite his protests lobbed it across the shelter to land squarely on Ben's head.

"Wha! Hey!" Ben yelped and sat up, catching the book as it fell from his face "Who did that?" Stephanie feigned surprise but her effort was voided when Hale, Cory and Delia all pointed at her "Why?" Ben snarled.

"Cause I didn't realise you were sleeping. I just thought you were being your usual ignorant git self"

"I am being my normal self" Ben growled "I slept through school, I slept through Professor Oak's lecture on being a good trainer and now I want to sleep at night. Got a problem with that?" Stephanie, Cory and Delia shook their heads and Ben lay back, effectively ending the conversation.

"He caught a Paras" Delia said quietly after a long silent gap from the group "chased it for most of the afternoon"

Hale gently pulled his book away from Ben and nodded "Truly fast asleep...I wonder how he does it?"

"Maybe he falls asleep easily when he hasn't passed out from excessive alcohol?" Cory pointed out.

"An interesting theory" Professor Hale acknowledged as he returned to his desk. He put the book down and locked everything on the desk in place with a plastic sheet "However I would like to suggest replicating his wisdom and turning in" He nodded to Stephanie and Cory "Don't take too long" then moved away from the group and settled down to sleep.

Cory pulled out another poke-ball and scanned it into his Pokemon Index "_Geodude the Rock pokemon. When Geodude sleeps deeply, it buries itself halfway into the ground. It will not awaken even if hikers step on it unwittingly. In the morning, this pokemon rolls downhill in search of food_"

Beside him Stephanie scanned in a poke-ball of her own "_Sandslash the Mouse pokemon. Sandslash can roll up its body as if it were a ball covered with large spikes. In battle, this pokemon will try to make the foe flinch by jabbing it with its spines. It then leaps at the stunned foe to tear wildly with its sharp claws_" Cory raised an eyebrow "That's pretty tough looking, how did you manage that?"

Stephanie smiled "It's weak to water types, just like Flint's Geodudes. Swirl made pretty short work of it"

Cory frowned "You know, it just occurred to me that all three of us have exceeded our party limit..." he rolled the poke-ball about in his hand "If we get caught with all these we might be in some trouble..."

Delia who had been quiet until this point decided to speak up "Professor Hale doesn't have any pokemon himself, but he does have a trainer's license...he could carry your extras until we get to a pokemon centre to call Professor Oak for collections"

Cory studied her "How did you know about Professor Oak's collection system?"

Delia tilted her head "I followed Ben around most of the afternoon, he came to the same conclusion" Cory cursed, not at all happy about being beaten to the conclusion by Ben and by a sizeable amount to boot. Delia continued "Oh, he also wanted me to remember to ask Stephanie if her phone was getting any reception out here?"

Stephanie shook her head "I wouldn't know. It took us two days to get out here and my phone's battery only really lasts for one and a half" she flipped open the cell "Dead as a doorknob, the solar panel is no use either, it's been cloudy since we left Pewter City"

Cory snorted and lay back "Well, I'm done for the night...just like Stephanie's phone!" Cory chuckled as Stephanie hit him "OKAY! I'm sorry! But I'm still done for the night, I want some shut eye"

Stephanie and Delia looked at each other before heading for their tent.

~000~

**To all the people who have had to wait several weeks for this chapter, I humbly apologise.**

**There will be two more chapters in the next few hours.**

To all the people my advertising scheme has managed to attract, thank you for reading this far and I hope you enjoy.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 18

Stephanie swore as Ben slid past her on the treacherous path that lead to the entrance of Mt Moon. Cory soon followed suit and the reckless pair made the bottom safely in a matter of seconds _safely is a debatable way of putting it_ Stephanie thought gloomily. She couldn't help feeling envious towards the boys who could sleep on the ground with no ill effects _If there's a god then it's definitely female. No male could be so cruel to the entire female gender..._Delia slid past her after the boys _You'll get yours_ Stephanie seethed.

Professor Hale yelled at the three of them and they all stopped to hear the Professor's lecture on safety "Get back up here and take a look at this!" Stephanie finally had cause to laugh, she only had to climb halfway up the incline to reach the Professor. Ben, Cory and Delia had to climb the whole thing.

"Whoa" Stephanie breathed as the Professor pointed the sight out to them.

"Whoa" Ben, Cory and Delia stated in unison as they too gazed upon the sight that Professor Hale wanted them to witness.

Perched on a ledge about three quarters of the way up Mt Moon was a dark hulking shape that sat with its tail hanging off the ledge. The tip tail burned with a powerful flame.

"What is that?" Cory breathed "It's a pokemon of some kind isn't it?" Professor Hale nodded and pulled out a pair of binoculars to get a better look at the creature. The hulk straightened itself to reveal a long neck topped by a wedge shaped head. The shape changed as wings flared from the creature's sides.

Ben squinted "It looks like some kind of dragon..."

Professor Hale sat down, unzipped his bag then reached in and pulled out a copy of one of Professor Oak's books. One on pokemon that the Professor had encountered when he himself was a travelling trainer "Ahh...here it is. Professor Oak started with a Charmander, it evolved into a Charmeleon and then a Charizard"Hale pointed at the dark monster, indicating it to be the last of the three, Charizard "He states that he never recorded entries for them in his work aimed at younger readers because he believed them too tempting and dangerous to be mentioning to young people...they have a somewhat violent nature, and he believes they aren't native to Kanto"

Ben frowned as he scrolled down the pokedex "Charmander...he took one from those thugs in Veridian City. Gyarados are violent, but Professor Oak mentions them in the Pokemon Index"

"Yes..." Hale replied "But Gyarados have a habit of making their existence known, they're a hazard that should be prepared for, perhaps the Char family are a hazard best avoided?"

A loud BEEP made the group jump and turn towards the dark monster before turning towards Stephanie. Stephanie reached back and unhooked her Cell from her bag "Looks like we've had enough sunlight to get a decent charge on this thing...It's from Eric back in Veridian City! Eric's business is booming and he's hired two young kids to stand at the entrances to Veridian City and hand out Potions to pokemon trainers...people are flocking to his store!"

Ben nervously glanced back up at the Charizard that had started sunning itself on the ledge "Got enough charge to call Professor Oak?"

Stephanie looked up from the message she had been typing and nodded "I'm just congratulating Eric, then I'll ring the Prof" Stephanie punched a button and waited "Done, now to call the fabulous Professor" she punched a few more buttons and held the phone up to her ear "It's ringing..."

~ooo~

Professor Oak frowned and placed his bowl of ramen in front of him before hunting about in search of the beeping noise that had disturbed him from his thoughts, finally he located the source as his cell phone. The pokemon professor opened the phone and answered "Hello?"

"_He's answered! No Ben, gimmi that!_" Professor Oak listened to the silence before he heard a solid thump and Stephanie's voice returned "_That'll learn ya...Professor Oak?_" Professor Oak nodded before realising that Stephanie couldn't see him and answering "Hello Stephanie. You must be out on the road or you'd have called me from the PC at a pokemon centre...what can I do for you?" "_I'm looking at a pokemon that's as tall as Professor Hale, has horns, wings and a flaming tail_" Professor Oak's eyebrows raised in surprise "Really? I never expected to hear of one outside the Johto regions...now there's been two in less than a month..." Professor Oak strained his ear as Stephanie's voice grew distant "_Professor... ...Johto? Maybe that's... ...in most of his books_" Professor Hale's voice took over closer to the phone "_Professor Oak...it's not like your __paintings or description as far as colour goes..._" "Colour?" "_Well, your paintings depict the pokemon as an orange body with a cream belly and blue wing membranes-_" "I know what my paintings look like Professor Hale. The differences interest me! What colours?" "_Black body, white belly and red membranes_" "Get a picture! Paint it! Something!" Professor Oak roared into the phone "_Right Ben you..._" Professor Oak waited, but the line was dead.

~ooo~

Professor Hale cursed and handed the phone back to Stephanie "Stupid solar panel, small enough to be covered by a finger..." Ben snapped photo after photo before the Charizard stretched its wings and dropped off the ledge, disappearing from view. The group waited several hours before deciding the monster was not returning and once again began their decent towards the Cave entrance to the mountain.

Spencer Hale rolled the three poke-balls around in his satchel _Pokemon sure are a unique type of animal, so many differences and they still manage to put them all under the same title...pocket monsters..._

Mount Moon was dark and wet and frankly nasty. Delia didn't mind getting dirty, but this was sticky and mossy and mucky. Delia preferred hot, dusty work. She looked around the cave walls and groaned, they'd have to clean several inches of filth off the walls before they could even see the walls. Up ahead Professor Hale hoisted his lantern and Delia peered past him through the tunnel to see that it began a sharp incline.

The climbing was a bit of a struggle but Ben could feel the slime on the rocks beginning to decrease, as though the water rarely got this high in the mountain. Ben turned as a hand brushed against his shoulder and Stephanie shoved up beside him "Do you recall signing up for this?" she held up a slime covered hand and waved it, accidentally hitting Ben in the face with several stray drops, Ben wiped the mess away with his sleeve and shrugged, he hadn't really thought about it that much. Who was to say? He might enjoy the whole experience of exploitative archaeology... "This slime is nasty!" Stephanie whined.

Ben grinned "It's not so bad. I've found a number of uncomfortable things about this whole journey thing...but I will admit, I have taken a liking to you and Cory that I never believed was possible"

Stephanie smiled "I didn't think of it that way...I guess I never particularly liked Cory or you but yeah, I am getting to the point where I refer to you both as friends" The pair continued moving, however a comfortable silence had settled between them.

~ooo~

Cory sniffed and paused. The raven haired youth unclipped a poke-ball from his belt and dropped it to the floor, his male Nidoran popped out and made to start a roar before Cory grabbed his mouth and shushed him "Dumbo...I need you to listen and tell me if the road up ahead is dangerous" Cory sniffed again, he could recognise most kinds of smoke and this wasn't tobacco. Dumbo laid his enormous pink ears back and cringed, edging backwards until he was nearly hidden behind Cory's legs "Wow" Cory muttered to the pokemon "Where's my big-brave warrior all of a sudden?" in reply the Nidoran pressed its ears back harder and cringed back further.

The scuffing of the others climbing made Cory look back into the gloom, he spotted Delia in the lead, closely followed by Professor Hale. Cory held up a hand and the two stopped. Professor Hale sniffed "Fire Attacks" he looked down at the cowering Nidoran and nodded "Right, gift time" the archaeologist nodded to Ben and Stephanie as they climbed to the top then reached into his khaki backpack and pulled out a small palm-sized notebook and three disks "These are TMs or technique machines. They have been made to transmit Psychic information like an Abra or a Hypno, problem is that the power needed roasts the disk, so each disk is only good for one lesson. These three all contain Water Gun. I knew we'd be running into rock types, but I thought we'd at least get to our first camp site inside the mountain before we'd need it" he handed the notepad to Stephanie who summoned her Poliwag and held the screen in front of it. A small square of light reflected off the water pokemon's head for a few seconds, the pokemon stood dazed for a few seconds before the notebook smoked and ejected the roasted disk onto the ground.

The group watched as the hot disk melted and contoured to the rock underneath it "Wow" said Ben "Maybe they should upgrade from floppy disks?"

The group groaned at Ben's horrible joke and Ben summoned his Gyarados before setting up the notepad and torching his own disk.

Cory looked at his team with some reluctance "I don't have a water type..."

Spencer Hale considered the poke-balls containing the pokemon that he was holding for Cory and pulled out the one containing the Geodude "I don't have a TM for a rock attack, but this monster will surely be your best bet against a fire type" Cory looked at his team again and handed the archaeologist the ball containing his Rattata Nut.

Hale studied the ball and raised an eyebrow "You know Rattata can quite easily learn water attacks"

Cory nodded, the tiny amount of light bouncing off his shiny black hair as he did "But they're weaker right? STAT I think it's called Self Taught ATtacks or something like that?"

Hale nodded "True, but we could really use some water power in a situation like this" he handed the Rattata back to Cory and smiled "I doubt that it won't be needed" Cory nodded and used the TM as Stephanie and Ben had. Ready at last the team rounded the corner.

~000~


	20. Chapter 20

CHAPTER 19

**This was created for amusement**

**I own nothing**

The group bolted back out of the chamber moments before the explosion shook the mountain. Rocks, dirt and dust showered throughout the area, making the team cough and choke, then press back against the wall "Oooh kay" stated Hale "Maybe we should keep your pokemon out of their balls as we go around the corner this time around"

Ben held up a hand "I vote we turn around and leave. I'm not for going back around"

Delia raised an eyebrow "Big, bad Ben doesn't want to play Indiana Jinx?"

Ben glared at Stephanie "You told her that..."

Stephanie glared back "It's not a huge gap to bridge Benny Boy"

"Children focus" Hale chided in a low growl.

Four red flashes later and nine bodies hurtled around the bend into the chamber where the two fire monsters were duelling fiercely. Ben led the charge with his Gyarados, the leviathan roared as it bowled over one of the combatants, a man sized red and yellow monster. The monster's skin glowed and Ben's Gyarados howled in pain as it jumped clear.

Stephanie swore as her Poliwag Swirl looked up at the monstrous black Charizard, thankfully Cory arrived on the scene with his equally small Geodude and Rattata and the three squared off against the massive draconian monster.

"What the HELL are you doing!" roared a trainer.

Everyone paused, except the black Charizard, the draconian monster blasted a whole in the ceiling and burst out with a powerful jump, spreading its wings the beast disappeared from view.

"What the HELL!" the trainer demanded once more. His face was almost as red as the jacket he was wearing, minus the jacket's flames, although Stephanie could easily visualise the orange and yellow flames that graced his sleeves shooting out of his ears at the moment, the boy's electric yellow hair completed the effect "I've been chasing that thing for months and you-" the trainer was interrupted once more as Ben's Gyarados roared in fury and lunged for the bipedal pokemon that looked to be the embodiment of fire.

Ben yelled at his pokemon to stop, but the monster ignored him completely and launched a powerful geyser of water at it's flaming opponent, the freshly learned water gun attack. Ben fumbled around in his bag and eventually pulled out the restrainer gun that Flint had given him, by this point every pokemon in the cavern was attempting to quell the raging leviathan and succeeding only in furthering the extent of its wrath. Ben pointed the restrainer at his Gyarados and fired. The tab shot past the monster and began wrapping around it's serpentine body as Ben whipped it to the side.

Stephanie felt sorry for the beast as it lit up like a Christmas tree and howled in pain. Her thoughts drifted back to her own Butterfree and the pain it had suffered while facing the rogue Nidorino and the trainer subconsciously dropped a protective hand to cover its ball. Ben pointed a poke-ball at his serpentine partner and recalled it in a blaze of red light.

The trainer with the odd pokemon stormed over to Ben and roared at him "You've just cost me several months of travelling. I've only ever seen a pokemon like that once and it belonged to the Pokemon League Champion Samuel Oak!" the trainer punched Ben in the chest and the brown haired youth doubled up before falling to the ground and coughing violently.

Spencer Hale grabbed the trainer an a nelson style wrestling lock and pinned his arms behind his back. The orange and yellow fire type moved to interfere, but Stephanie cut it off with her Poliwag and put the monster to sleep with a hypnosis attack. Stephanie put her hands on her hips and stalked over to glare at the trainer "You will call that thing off the instant it wakes up" she grabbed the spiky blonde hair and glared into his chocolate brown eyes, a stark contrast with the rest of the trainer's red, yellow and orange apparel "Do I make myself clear?"

The trainer glared back for a moment then grinned "Sure, if you can see fit for a date sometime"

Stephanie gawked silently, her mouth moving, but no sounds coming out. Her shocked silence was interrupted as Hale let go of the trainer, a moment later the trainer's face snapped to the side as Ben's fist slammed home in the side of his head. Stephanie yelped and bounced back, away from the two youths as they dropped down and rolled across the ground pummelling each other with their fists, Stephanie's first instinct was to break them up, but Spencer Hale grabbed her arm and shook his head "Let them sort it out, in a cramped space like this we need the air to stay clean"

"Stay clean!" Stephanie demanded in shock "They're trying to kill each other!"

"They're males. If they were girls I'd stop them, but this is unloading a lot of tension between them, just let it go"

Still Stephanie noticed that he put himself between Delia and the brawling boys. The girl peeked curiously over his shoulder as the two continued to scrap.

Stephanie's gaze drifted over to Cory, clearly bored with what was happening Cory had drifted off and was poking curiously at something on a far wall. With a final exasperated look at Ben and his new 'friend' she stalked over to see what Cory had discovered. Spencer Hale and Delia silently joined them.

Ben caught the trainer and pulled him into a sleeper hold that he'd once seen on a wrestling show. The trainer grabbed Ben's arm with one hand and slammed an elbow into his stomach, Ben's breath exploded from his lungs in a loud whoosh moments before the trainer cranked his arm and shoulder tossed him to the floor. The trainer made to follow him but Ben's foot caught him in the mouth and sent him sprawling backwards. Ben rolled off his back and staggered to his feet, he drew his arm back to hit the trainer again but paused when he spotted Stephanie, Professor Hale and Delia huddled on the far side of the room. The trainer whose name Ben hadn't even found out leaned breathlessly against the wall "Wha...what are they...looking at?"

Ben stumbled towards them "Only one way to find out..."

Cory dug away more dirt with his pocket knife, the strange stone seemed to be a transparent goldish colour "Looks like some kind of fossilised amber" Professor Hale noted, but as the rock was exposed the Professor admitted that he had no idea what it was. Cory began digging more expectantly, but the Professor advised him to be more cautious.

Everybody crowded closer as the stone was revealed, but nobody could make ends of the unusual stone, it was the dim light from Cory's lighter reflected off and shone through the goldish stone, a faintly lighter section could be seen in the middle. Cory held it up so everyone could see it.

The flame light that Cory held up reflected off the faces of the group and down into the tunnel, a silence descended on the group, broken by the crackling of stones that fell from the hole where the Charizard had made its exit. A high pitched chattering echoed down the tunnel and Hale's face fell "ZUBATS! We're gonna have to make a barrier here!" he started ushering the trainers as well as the stranger and his strange fire pokemon into a ring around Delia "We need Electric types, Rock types or Ice types, Psychic types would be good too" the trainers looked at him blankly. Hale slapped his forehead "I'm working with imbeciles, what was the point of having you face Flint if morons can win! Ben, your Pikachu, Cory get your Geodude, Stephanie had a Pikachu as well!"

The three trainers called up the requested pokemon and waited as the squeaks and chirps grew into a roar "Mickey THUNDER WAVE!" Ben yelled and his Pikachu fired a thin electric ribbon that curled and arced as it raced to the end of the cavern, knocking down several Zubats at once.

Chatter and Charge followed the spiky tailed Pikachu and three thunder shock attacks danced crackling down the tunnel, dropping even more of the bat type monsters as the swarm approached the little band. The as of yet nameless trainer pointed at the Zubats "Magmar FLAME THROWER!" the bipedal fire type roused from it's sleep and sucked up a large breath then launched a stream of fire at the approaching swarm. The blind pokemon instantly veered away from the immense heat and became a ball of whirring wings and screeching monsters before departing back down the tunnel.

"Impressive fire power" Professor Hale breathed.

Stephanie, Ben and Cory nodded in agreement.

"Who are you?" Stephanie enquired, she noticed a red tinge as the trainer scratched his blonde hair, something that seemed to work even better with the boy's outfit.

"Me?" The trainer enquired and at Stephanie's nod stated "Hajime, my name is Hajime. I love fire types and plan to show the world the awesome destructiveness of fire is the best embodiment a pokemon can have"

Ben nodded towards the pokemon that Hajime had called Magmar "I believe you may have a case there"

**Hopefully now we are back to an inspiration governed schedual rather than me trying to attract readers**

**Thank you for your patience.**


	21. Chapter 21

CHAPTER 19

Ben caught his Pikachu as it jumped into his arms, Stephanie and Cory did the same. Hajime and his Magmar looked at each other before Hajime shook his head. Getting hugged by a creature that was the living embodiment of flames was nobody's idea of a good time.

Cory yelped in surprise as the Pikachu in his arms began to glow. The little electric mouse grew in his embrace to become a more substantial creature, it's bolt shaped tail lengthened until the bolt became much sharper and sat at the end of the length like an axe on a rope. The creatures ears broadened and grew curly hairs under the newly formed lobes. After a few more moment the glow died and the pokemon's features became distinguishable. It's fur had the shade of burned orange, rather than black tipped ears it sported fully coloured black, it's paws however had been tipped in black the same way its ears had as a Pikachu. The red cheeks had changed to yellow and the body had become more defined than the puffball like Pikachu it had been.

"Raaaaaiiiii" the creature yelped in surprise "Raaaiiiichuuuu!"

Everyone crowded around the creature to have a look, unfortunately the new pokemon still held the personality of Chatter the Pikachu, and Chatter never appreciated being crowded. Bolts of electricity struck all six of the people crowded around it and sent them sprawling with it's thunderous power.

First to his feet was Ben, having been electrocuted, burned and pummelled by pokemon several times in only a few painful weeks. Ben swayed as he pulled himself to his feet and moved to help the others, keeping well clear of the latest addition to Cory's team.

Hajime growled and shook his head, then shifted and kicked Cory "Hey. Recall the zap-rat you idiot!"

Cory recalled Chatter and looked at the poke-ball "That is some serious power you have there mate. I wouldn't want to be anyone who gets in our way" Cory bowed in apology to all the others as they glared daggers at him "You're all just cut that my Pikachu is more bad-ass than any of yours and evolved"

"Cory"

Everyone turned to stare at Delia and the girl shrank back before sucking up a breath and continuing "May...may I see the rock that you dug up?" Cory nodded and produced a rock from his pocket, a slightly transparent, dull crystal. The former lustre and radiance had died to such a degree that only the slightly lightning-bolt shaped discolouration convinced the others that it had anything to do with the former rock that Cory had pulled from the cave wall. Delia laughed "Well, that's brilliant! We found what we came for and lost it before we even knew what we had!" Delia looked around at the blank stares of the trainers then to Professor Hale who nodded "We came here to study evolutionary stones.

"Moon stones specifically, people say that certain pokemon will evolve only in certain areas, like Growlithe to Arcanine. The most common rumour is about pokemon suddenly evolving in Mount Moon, so we're here to find out if the fabled Moon Stone is the reason why!"

"Ahh!" Hajime interjected "Yes, one of my friends mentioned that his Nidorino evolved in Mount Moon, monstrous thing it turned into"

Stephanie muttered as she browsed through her pokemon index 'Poke'dex' as she'd began demanding her fellow trainers call it "There's no listing for your pokemon in here, I guess Professor Oak has never seen one before..."

"No doubt" Hajime replied proudly "I caught this guy in the volcano on Cinnabar Island and I've never seen one since. The local Gym Leader Blaine gave me my first pokemon" He held up a poke-ball "This is my buddy Rapidash, Blaine gives new trainers a choice of Ponyta, Grimer or Rattata, I chose Ponyta and so far we've won seven badges"

Ben made a 'tch' sound "At least you got elementals to choose from. Oak gave us a choice of Pidgey, Rattata and Caterpie"

Hajime nodded "Yeah, only losers choose the Rattata though" Cory, Stephanie and Professor Hale burst out laughing, little Delia missed the joke and Hajime lifted an eyebrow "Uh...Oh" He said "Sorry mate, I didn't count on that being the case"

"You two are mates now?" Stephanie piped up staring at Hajime in surprise "You were trying to kill each other a few minutes ago"

Ben and Hajime looked at each other before bumping fists "What's a little rough housing between buddies?" Hajime asked "Besides, you guys might be able to help me track down that Charizard. I'm positive the thing lives around here rather than at Cinnabar volcano...maybe it travelled there looking for a mate?"

Professor Hale decided to interject at this point and reminded them all that they were here to hunt for evolutionary stones.

"Bummer" Ben stated "I'd have liked to see a Charizard nest"

Professor Hale's face twitched, a small tweak that went unnoticed by all but Cory, and Cory wanted a baby pokemon.

"I wonder if something that big even makes a nest" Cory prodded "maybe it just makes a pit on the side of a cliff and drops the eggs there...what do you think Prof?"

Spencer Hale fought for control but the archaeologist's curiosity was getting the better of him, he knew Cory was prodding, but there was a Charizard, a BLACK Charizard at that possibly nesting somewhere on Mount Moon. Hale took a look at the five eager young faces and nodded.

"Let's go"

~ooo~

It took several hours to find a tunnel that travelled both up and out, several hours of pokemon battles with the rock monster Geodude and the menace of Zubats. Stephanie took a deep breath as they departed the cave, all of the trainers had made a point of bagging several pokemon from the caves, mainly Geodudes and Zubat, now all three possessed one of the cave's most common residents and they had been given a glimpse of how far above them Hajime was as a trainer. The blonde trainer's fire types made short work of even the rock type Geodudes.

Despite having owned a fire type for only a few short days Ben easily made a close friend of Hajime after showing him his pokedex entry for his discovery and naming of Flareon. Hajime allowed him to scan an entry of his own discovery the spitfire pokemon Magmar. Ben waved his pokedex at Cory and Stephanie, but scowled when Hajime allowed her to take an identical scan "Because she was a cutie"

Both Delia and Professor Hale grinned and the journey up the mountain side continued.

~ooo~

There was no nest, eggs or even another Charizard on the peak where they found the black beast. Hajime pulled a poke-ball from the left side of his waist and expanded it, calling out a massive flaming horse with blazing fetlocks and a sharp looking horn "Okay Rapidash, this fella has proved himself to be a toughie, so I'm gonna need your help" the Rapidash snorted and threw its head in a nod.

"Hold on a second" Professor Hale interrupted "Rapidash would be better suited to plains and open spaces than an area like this" He waved his arm to indicate the surrounding peaks and crags, as well as the massively steep drop off the side of the mountain "That Charizard is going to have it all over anything but the most agile and other pokemon with the ability to fly"

Hajime grinned "What makes you think my Rapidash isn't up to it? He's as sure footed as a Mankey, don't forget, this one's native to the volcanoes of Cinnabar...Rapidash AGILITY!" The blazing horse pawed the ground with a hoof and promptly vanished, leaving behind a cloud of displaced dust as the air sucked in to fill the void that the blazing horse had abandoned "TAKE-DOWN!" Hajime yelled and the black Charizard roared in surprise as the speedy Rapidash ploughed into it's side. The black monster shoved the white horse aside and spread its wings in preparation of flight, but Hajime anticipated this and was already giving the command for his starter to use Fire-Spin. The flames that shot from the horse's mouth weren't particularly powerful but they forced the Charizard to close it's wings to protect the delicate membranes that allowed it to fly. Hajime studied the Charizard as it wrestled with the flaming bonds, gauging its strength before he continued pressing the attack with a Body Slam.

Ben, Cory and Stephanie watched the seven badge trainer closely, it wasn't often that they got demonstrations from someone other than Professor Oak, and while Oak had reigned as Champion for a good reason it was beneficial for them to see different kinds of skilled trainers. Hajime claimed himself to be a fire specialist and he and his Rapidash proved it, once again slamming the black monster to the ground.

The Charizard struggled to rise, but two diamond hard hooves crashed into its skull and knocked it unconscious to the ground. Hajime pulled an empty poke-ball from the right side of his waist, a clever move that was not lost on Ben or Stephanie and expanded it before taking aim and pitching it at the unconscious monster. Size proved to be as much of a factor in ball capabilities as remaining fighting spirit as the ball wasn't rocked by the pokemon inside, but the light didn't dim for several minutes, indicating that the ball still struggled to contain the beast.

As the light dimmed a delighted Hajime raced over to collect the ball and his latest acquisition, he pointed the ball at his companions and smiled as though he'd just won the Indigo Conference Competition "Let the badassery begin"

Ben knew he had one of the world's most envious looks on his face, he didn't doubt for a second that Stephanie and Cory had only slightly better or slightly worse on their own faces, any trainer who couldn't see the natural power in both Hajime's Charizard and Rapidash should quit their journey and take up knitting.

Hajime pulled a super potion from his pack then ushered his companions back and summoned the Charizard from its poke-ball. The dragon-like creature glared daggers at him, ignoring the Pallet trainers as well as Hale and Delia, Hajime held up the spray bottle and grinned at the monster. Despite the fact that it stood a good couple of inches taller than he did the fire trainer refused to back down, even when the pokemon stuck its black nose in his face and snorted flames past his ears Hajime simply pushed his head forwards and bumped it on the Charizard's own, forcing the black dragon to step back. Thwarted, the beast snapped at Hajime and on receiving no flinch growled and stalked away.

Hajime bowed at the Charizard when it turned to face him once again "It will be an honour working with you" the monster barked in surprise then growled and flopped down, it's exhaustion getting the better of it. Hajime walked over and slowly presented the super potion spray bottle once again. The Charizard tensed and growled then visibly relaxed under the misting potion.

~ooo~

After treating the black monster Hajime returned it to its poke-ball and after sharing a few new entries to the trainer's pokemon indexes and his contact details with theirs called his Rapidash out. As he started to climb aboard Delia stopped him "Why don't you come with us?"

Hale nodded "Your pokemon would certainly ensure the safety of this expedition, and I'd be happy to pay you"

Hajime grinned "I'd love to hang around with you guys, but I gotta be in Pewter by the day after tomorrow, it'll take Rapidash a day to get there and I want to let my pokemon rest a day before I face the Gym leader"

"Why don't you just ride Charizard to Pewter?"

Hajime shook his head "You need to develop a real bond with your pokemon before you fly on them. I wouldn't ride Rapidash if I didn't trust him or he me and I wouldn't have taught Rhydon surf. Pokemon are like people, you can't just throw your faith at them and expect them to do the right thing. You have to become their friend and forge a bond"

With that Hajime yelled and his Rapidash stormed down the mountainside.

**I can't be blaming inspiration on the late update, this one was all on me. I'm a HUGE Charizard fan and frankly I had to delete several paragraphs of pure gush, otherwise I'd have made an awesome pokemon sound like a freaking god...a beginner trainer seeing a Charizard for the first time would probably believe it's a god or legendary anyway, but Hale should know better and being the factmaster should have killed the mood.**


End file.
